Imoutosan?
by XxXinukaiXxX
Summary: Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and rest, are walking through the forest when they spot a girl. With closer observation she’s an Inuhanyou. What is she to Inuyasha? [Completed]
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the mistakes and the headaches but I got a beta! And thanks to Bookwormjavajunkie I have chapters that aren't so bad in grammar. So thank you Nozomi (Bookwormjavajunkie) for making my chapters better!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (goes to throw away thousands of tissues)

* * *

Chapter one: The Girl

Inuyasha and the gang had been on their way searching for shards of the Shikon no Tama. Now, they were going down the familiar path to the well because Kagome had gotten mad at Inuyasha and stormed off somewhere. Somehow, she had gotten herself in trouble and received a two-inch gash ending at the small of her back. Shippo had offered to carry her, in his pink ball form, as she had to lie on her stomach.

Off in the distance they heard an awful scream and the horrifying sound of skin ripping. The group looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"I'll go with Inuyasha," Sango said. "Houshi-sama, you and Shippou stay with Kagome. Come on, Kirara."

The forest was thick and covered with twigs at the floor, and with his current mood Inuyasha had no tolerance for such trivial obstacles, so the hanyou and demon slayer took off on the two-tail. When they reached the victim Sango glanced back at Inuyasha and was startled at what she had seen. Inuyasha had… tears in his eyes?

Kirara landed and Sango and Inuyasha rushed towards the source of the scream. Sango looked the girl over, examining the long gashes all over her body. The girl's eyes were glazed over and she lay very still. Sango knew immediately that she was dead.

Inuyasha walked over to the girl, shivering. It being the middle of summer, Sango was confused. He was shivering as if he was cold, but that couldn't possibly be. But then she looked and saw the tears in his eyes again. Sango turned her attention back to the girl and noticed something about her. She was a … hanyou.

Something struck Sango and she turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, is this girl related to you?"

Seemingly not hearing the question, Inuyasha muttered, "I-Imouto-san…"

"Imouto-san?" Sango questioned.

Before Sango could do anything Inuyasha was hugging the other hanyou tight. A pink aura surrounded the hanyou's and the wounds and gashes seemed to close themselves.

Sango noticed that the girl's clothes were very similar to Inuyasha's; they were made of ivory toned fabric with gold stitching. On her back was a katana with _Sakura_ engraved on the black sheath. Her gentle skin was still red from the already healed gashed, and her eyes were a soft honey color. She had a silver cat's tail that matched the shade of her long hair that seemed to fan about her face.

Only one thought could cross through Sango's mind.

_Who was this girl?_


	2. Chapter 2

And once again Nozomi has saved my life in this chapter putting her few tweaks in thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: That's right you don't and thank god too.

Me: What do you mean thank god too?  
Sango: I guess that means you don't like me then right? This is a Sango and Inuyasha fiction.  
Inuyasha: Are you crying? Wait no, I don't mean it like that!

Me: Gasp YOU MADE SANGO CRY! How dare…Kagome bring out lets see 5 sits for Inuyasha and a glass of fruit juice for me and Sango.

Kagome: Here you go!

Me: Thank you!

Inuyasha: The pain…

Kagome: Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!

Sango: Thank you Inukai!  
Me: Anything for my best anime characters!

**

* * *

****TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 2:

The confusion Sango felt showed clearly in her chestnut eyes. Inuyasha looked over and she got that feeling again.

"I see you are confused, Sango," Inuyasha started, "The reason I call her Imouto-san is because… she's my little sister. When we were around nine and ten Inumi, that's her name, got separated."

Inuyasha paused and took a deep breath, hating this next part.

"Well, our father was, yes, very nice, but also extremely arrogant. He hated Inumi because she had a talent for magic that he could never surpass. So, he sent her to a man way more powerful than he to be taught how to control these powers. However, she could never master them and the man sent her back. Father, angry with her, sent her to a room in the palace that nobody new about except for him."

"When he died," the hanyou continued, "Sesshomaru and I went looking for her. We found her in the darkest part of the castle… half dead. But by then Sesshomaru and I were fighting. At first it was over stupid things like how I would be a better lord than he would be. Then bigger things, like who should take over the lands of the west, northwest, and southwest.

That's when he kicked Inumi and me out saying that we were dirty half breeds and had no right to be part of the royal Inuyoukai's."

Inuyasha had tears in his eyes at the memory.

"Inuyasha," Sango said quietly, "you can tell me the rest later. Let's put Inumi on Kirara and get out of here so we can get her proper care." Inuyasha nodded and did as Sango had suggested.

On the ride back, Sango glanced back at Inuyasha.

"So, Inuyasha, since she has these 'untamable' powers, is that why she's floating with a pink-ish aura?" Sango asked.

"Ah-heh. Yeah. She's… healing herself in a sense. Heh," he said while scratching the back of his head.

The foursome finally landed at the camp where a very worried Miroku and Kagome waited.

"Um… Inuyasha, who is _she_?" Kagome asked, with a hint of jealousy.

"Kagome no need to be jealous. She's Inuyasha's little sister, Inumi. She how much they look alike? See? See?" Sango explained to her jealous friend.

"Ohhhh, sorry, Inuyasha, I thou-" Kagome was cut off as Inumi began to stir in Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha laid her on his futon, which had never been used but they still carried in case of emergencies.

"Hnn, In-inu-inuYASHA! AHHHH HAHA!" Inumi cried.

She immediately jumped up and hugged her brother so hard that he was turning blue. She noticed this and let go. She looked around having remembered she was not where she had last been and noticed the people standing around her.

There was an extremely beautiful woman, who gave the impression of a good fighter because of her toned body, in a slayer's outfit, a little girl who was dressed skimpily and seemed rather annoying but also kind-hearted, really cute monk that carried and pretty staff, a cute little cat with two tails and brilliant red eyes and soft golden apricot fur, and a red headed little fox demon who had a generous smile on his face.

"Um, hi! I'm Inumi! What're your names?" She asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't ok I don't…Inuyasha…don't have…in so much pain can't type…sentences right.

_Thanx for reviewing!  
Harvest Nami: Yes I'm a girl; yeah I'll like to be Dakarai!_

_Nightfall2525: He didn't fall in love with her; she's a dog demon, and SangoxInuyasha is coming extremely soon!_

_

* * *

_

Alright this chapter is a request from Nightfall2525 for writing longer and InuyashaxSango...lord is with me I hope. I'm shooting for 5-7 pages.

* * *

"Oh, oh how rude of us I'm Sango"

"I'm Kagome!"

"I'm Shippo!"

"I'm Miroku will you bare my child?" By this Kagome instead of Sango was fuming and well let's just say this happened…. "MIROKU HOW SICK CAN YOU BE SHE'S JUST CAME AND YOU'RE ALREADY ACTING LIKE THAT YOU SICK PERVERT!" With this Sango jumped on Inuyasha not because he was the closest because well she some how would rather jump on him than Shippo or Sakura. But for some reason it felt nice. They looked at each other and blushed and quickly looked away. "I don't mean to be rude but…THIS BOOMERANG IS THE BOMB who's is it how fast can it go did you name it what type of structure is it! Its kind of light for such a good weapon…" Everybody turned to Inumi and gasped seeing how she lifts Hirakastou (sp?) as if it was a feather! "Umm, yeah I name it Hirakastou it goes pretty fast matters if you can throw a boomerang right and hard…and…and…what were the other questions?" "What structure was it?" "Yeah that's it! Its made out of demon bones if you want we could go outside and try it out?" "Sure! Wow waits until I throw this baby!"

They walked outside Sango with Hirakastou in tow and Sakura jumped up and down with her tail curling up and down Sango threw Hirakastou and Kagome had a stop watch.  
"12.5 seconds!"

"Yes! Ok you try Inumi!" Inumi threw it with all her strength and they waited…and waited…and Inuyasha stood out in front bent over to see it coming…STRAAIGHT AT HIS HEAD! "Huh? AHHHHHHH" Inuyasha running fro dear life until it hit him in the back of the head and Kagome called "37.8 seconds!" "YES! Uh huh uh huh who the bomb it's SANGO! Thank you thank you I would of never of guessed how to throw that if you didn't throw it so cool! AHH YOU'RE LIKE THE BOMB!" "Uh thank you?" "Imouto cool down your going to either scare away Sango or scare away Hirakastou" "Sorry, it's just I'm very hyper from that sleep I've been in…" "A sleep what do you mean?" "You see when we separated again a priestess named Tsyouki-sama took me in and when she was sick she wasn't exactly sure if she would live so she put me into an eternal sleep until she was either dead or healed…when I awoke I found out she died when a demon sorceress named Kagura attacked her village and she tried to protect the village but she ended up dying from a tornado coming from her fan I think that's what the villager said. I found Kagura and fought her but she learned a new attack called Dance of the Bodies; it's an attack that that you can't see until it finally hits you and rips at your body. That's how you found me right? Dead, gashes, pain" she cringed at the last part knowing even when she lived through the first five of the attacks Kagura still sent more and finished her off with Dance of the Dragon and left. She looked up and everyone had tears in there eye's. "What, what did I say!" "Nothing Inumi it's just…just so sad how much you go through and you seem ok!" An extremely bawling Kagome cried out in the middle of sobs. "WAIT, don't cry over that! Its ok I'm sure you guys went through worse?" "Well there was that time we got trapped in those cocoons…no that doesn't equal the anything besides Inuyasha saved us and we didn't go through much pain" Miroku explained so they shook their heads no "Not even once…" They shook there heads no. "Well now that we know Kagura's new attack Inuyasha I think we have to be more careful." Sango said still holding on to Inuyasha she noticed this and quickly let go, after this Inuyasha leaned over to her ear and whispered "Why'd ya let go?" He leaned away leaving a blushing Sango in question and said to the group (and in answer to Sango) "Yes we should be careful if we run into her and hear that attack we'll…umm…" "Run away?" Shippo said. "NO definitely not Shippo!" "I could put a barrier up in like…5 seconds and when I got hit by that attack the 1st time I could tell I could of blocked it but I was to damn weak!" Miroku walked over to her and said "that'll be just fine thank you so much for your offering you will stay with us right?" And his hand traveled lower… "Yeah I would lo-…Umm Miroku…can you move your hand please...thank you." Miroku moved from his defensive state and Inumi just blinked as he gasped surprised. "Omg…YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON THAT DOESN'T KILL ME BECAUSE I TOUCH THERE BUTT!" "Ok…"

The group (recently updated group) was walking down a path when Inumi and Kagome yelled out in unison "I sense a jewel shard!" and they kept talking in unison saying things like... "Wth!" "How did you know?" "Wait let me get this straight you can sense jewel shards?" "Not really it's kind of a pinkish aura I can see that's all." "Hello! That's sensing a jewel shard!" "Hmm, maybe we don't need you Kagome?" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome looked to the ground sad "hey, hey don't be sad I was just kidding" Inuyasha said with a hug (I know completely ooc but you'll live) Sango saw this and said "Inuyasha we need to talk right now!" "But Sango can't it wait there's a jewel shard near by, speaking of which is it big?" Inumi and Kagome in unison again "OOoh YEAaa" "You see Sango it has to wait" "Ugh, NO Inumi is as strong or even stronger I don't know! Than you she can protect the group with everyone's help with out us it's a good thing she came because now we have a 3rd strong point other than you and me! So come on!" Sango said with a grunt as she tugged Inuyasha's sleeve. He looked back to see Kagome on Inumi and Miroku and Shippo on Kirara he whispered one thing "be safe" and followed Sango's tug.

When they finally reached a clearing in the two of them finally stopped and Inuyasha screamed "What the hell was that about Sango!" "I'm sorry Inuyasha I needed to tell you this now" 'Or more likely express it' Sango thought "That's ok, anyways what is it Sango" He took notice on how Sango slowly crept closer to him "Well you see Inuyasha I have two questions. Number 1. Do you love Kagome and…" "Well for number one no she loved me but her and Miroku, well I know I'm usually blind at this love things but she seems to be in a relationship with him more than me. But no need to worry about that shit I never liked that wench with the 'sits' and the-…anyways what's your second question?" Sango blushed hoping he forgot about the second one with his rambling 'Well Sango ol' girl might as well' "Inuyasha **sigh** doyouloveme!" It took Inuyasha a few seconds to comprehend what she said so he thought of 'Do you shove me' "no" "What did you just say 'no'" "No, NO! I do love you I was thinking of what you said and-…" he was cut by Sango saying "Do you-…" and she kissed him her soft luscious lips touching his succulent ones she broke the kiss and said "me" in a sense of saying 'do you love(smooch) me?' "Yes Sango I do but wait we have to get to the fight ok?" "Alright finish this later?" "Oh yes" He winked at her and carried her to the battle.

_Well I end the Chapter here please don't be mad if it's not long enough I tried the lord was with me and then he took a break I guess. Anyways, I hope it was good review please!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…YOU WAIT AND SEE SOOOOON you'll be putting 'disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Sakura Takono does!'

_I'm SOO sorry for not updating soon…I'll give you a super cool fight scene, but I need help from my reviewers with the next chapter give me ideas please and I'll try and sponsor all of your ideas in one chapter 'Kay? Thanx!_

_

* * *

_

_Thanx for reviewing!_

_Niatash1: Thank you! Yes I'll do it longer, and I do have fun writing them. Wait…how do you know I don't have fun writing them sometimes!_

_Demonrader33: Thanx! I'm going to take that advice in this chapter!_

_Jessica: Thank you! I did say I accept flames._

_Fireclows: YOU DID! THANK YOU YOU'RE THE BEST!_

* * *

Chapter 3:

'Wow this is the first time I've ever been carried by Inuyasha and not being hurt at the same time…'

She was suddenly let down as they saw the scene played out before them…Inuyasha whispered one word "Naraku"

Kagome was in the back shooting off powerful Purifying arrows at Naraku, Inumi was busy with Kagura fighting her with Sakura, as Kagura's fan was laid on the floor far away from them and Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou were fighting Kanna.

"Konzetsu!" (Eradication) Inumi screamed. A blast of white and blue in the form of a tornado formed from Sakura going straight for Kagura. Kagura tried to block but her body was engulfed and a scream was heard. There was a soft 'thump' as her body fell to the ground blood ran from her mouth and her body was shaking and her eyes were starting to dull.

Inumi had her eyes turned down and her sword in one hand and tears ran down her eyes, "I avenged you Tsyouki-sama" She looked up at Naraku who was missing his cloak and his arms with burns on from Kagome's Purification arrows. She saw Inuyasha and Sango looking on.

A broken mirror laid on the floor, which led to an empty handed Kanna. Her hands were bleeding and Naraku called her back. She walked back to Naraku until… "Hirakastou!" it hit her body and it laid split in half as her eyes got duller too, almost like Kagura.

Inuyasha ran over to Inumi and checked for wounds. Luckily there was none, and Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were just fine. Inuyasha and the rest of the group ran where Kagome was which was a safe place away and shot at Naraku.

"Hirakastou!"

"Kaze no Kizu!"

"Konzetsu!"

"Purify Arrow!"

"Sacred Sutras!"

"Kitsune Bi!"

"Roar!"

But they all attacked at different times. Sure Kaze no Kizu and Konzetsu brought the barriers down but it didn't kill him. "Attack him at once and we can bring him down!" Kagome yelled. They all got ready but Miroku looked at where Kagura's body was supposed to be and it wasn't there, neither Kanna's. There's something wrong…then it hit him!

"Wait you guys don't attack!" But they didn't hear him and attacked with their most powerful attacks.

Sakura with "Bokumestu!" (Extermination)

Inuyasha used Bokumestu to form "Bakkuruuya" (sp?)

Sango with "Hirakastou!"

Kagome with "Sacred Arrow!" and it hit Hirakastou and made it glow pink with an even faster and more dangerous speed. But then Inumi started to glow white and Inuyasha walked over to her and held her hand as they screamed

"Shibousha Meshi!" (Deaths Call) and a huge blast of white and gold engulfed their attack and send a huge blast from there bodies. There eyes were bright white so were their bodies as they slowly levitated, until they stopped attacking and fell from the air.

Kirara caught them and turned them to see their attack hurling at the enemy. But then they hear "Dance of Revolution" and there attack was and it turned in a circular motion and hurled towards Inumi but then she said,

"Mimikku (mimic), Dance of Revolution!" And Kagura's attack was sent twice as strong back to her she turned and Kanna with another mirror in her bleeding hands was ready to repel the attack, but when all of the Inu-tachi's attacks, Inuyasha and Inumi's 'Shibousha Meshi', and! Dance of Revolution times 2 was sent back at them the black ball that engulfed the white, yellow, blue, pink, and red ball blasted open and struck Naraku and his incarnations and they came out as statue's.

Two red pearls and the Shikon no kakera that Naraku had bounced out. "If….they really weren't Naraku's true…allies…as in hated him they'll walk out of their statue…but even Naraku…can step out" Inumi said while panting tiredly. Kagome and Sango helped Inumi sit up as Miroku and Shippou (as best he could) did for Inuyasha and Kirara was watching on.

The statue glowed and a lady in a maroon Kimono with a golden obi and long hair, red shimmering eyes, and green earrings stepped out of Kagura's statue.

"Kirara please take me to her." Inumi asked and Sango lifted her up bridal style and then let her down on the hinote no nekoyoukai (fire cat demon) Kirara slowly walked over to the lady and let Inumi down but stayed there.

Inumi sat on her knees and lifted the medium biggest jewel and called the lady. She placed the jewel at her chest and it was absorbed into the lady's chest. "Here you go Kagura."

"Kagura!" the group said in unison.

"Yes Kagura, and can she stay with us onii-san? PLEEEEASE!"

"Mmm…Ok but only if she uses that fan against our enemies only!"

"But my fan is broken?" Kagura said sad and disappointed.

"Give it to me" Inumi said and Kagura ran over to her fan joyous and gave it to Inumi.

Her hands started to flicker a white color and she opened her hands and there, in her hands, was a brand new, white with the same maroon pattern fan, and with a string big enough to fit on Kagura's hand, but also loose enough so she can flick it open. And then the statue glowed again and…

_

* * *

__Well yes i'm an ass for always having a cliffhanger. Rating M in the next chapter InuxSan and KagxMir, but also the ideas you guys give me. n.n_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Dis-dis-disclaimer: I don't own Inu-inu-yasha! (This is worse than a heart attack!)

_Alright! Here I am with Chapter 5! Thank you my two new reviewers! Now the idea of for Kagome and Miroku screwing each other behind Inuyasha and Sango's back is extremely good! And that's what I'm going to do in this chapter!_

_Cole125: Sorry for that but I'm __glad you liked it thanks!_

_BTK: Well as I said I'm going to use your ideas and I will use that one thank you! I'm very glad you think I'm a damn good writer. _

_Now if anymore reviews come in for ideas I'll put them in the sixth chapter and give you guys two days so I can conjure up some more reviews ok? Umm, well since BTK's idea is a M rated idea and this is an M rated chapter I'm going to use that one as a route._

Chapter 5: _I'll warn you when the lemon comes!_

A little girl with shining light apricot hair, deep dark blue eyes, a golden mirror in her hands, a blue flower in her hair, and a dark navy blue kimono with a also gold obi. But at the bottom of her kimono were little light pink butterflies coming up from the corner with dotted lines behind them showing their trail.

"K-Kagura?" The child said. Her eyes were teary and were full of confusion. Inumi called for her and the child ran over to her and hugged Inumi crying 'thank you' over and over again, as she did with Kagura but this time she took the biggest reddish pink jewel and placed it at the child's heart. Kirara walked over to and nudged the little girl with her head and lightly growled when she patted her head.

They looked at the statue. Only Naraku's was left, and then it cracked, and rumbled until it finally cracked open and a dark red soul shot out and plummeted into the ground . "He's finally gone **sigh** thank Kami-sama. Kanna, Kagura come on lets go-…"

"No! What about Kohaku what happened to him" Sango cried out.

"Look Sango-chan I don't think Kohaku made it." Kagome said while hugging her friend she looked at Miroku, he nodded. "Sango, Kagome and I will search for Kohaku tomorrow. But right now we all are tired," He glanced at Inuyasha who was now fast asleep on his back and Shippou who was doing the same on his head and continued "If we find his body we'll bring it back, _but_ if he's alive we'll bring him back" Sango just nodded and called Kirara back but when Kirara didn't come she turned and say Kanna holding on to her neck.

"Kirara, bring Kanna with you too" she smiled at the scene and when Kirara came back she hopped on her back and put the child more in the front and held on to her. Kagome held on to Sango and Kagura carried Inumi on her feather, while Inuyasha and Shippou were on Miroku.

* * *

When they found a reliable place to set up for camp Sango cooked dinner but Kagome went to a hot spring near by. "I'll go and get some fire wood." Miroku said as he walked into the forest. What the rest of the group didn't know is that he was on a direct path to the hot springs, exactly where Kagome was bathing.

When he reached she turned around and told him to come with a slender finger, he stripped down and slid in.

**

* * *

**

**LEMON! I REPEAT LEMON! LEMON! MELON! Oops I mean LEMON**

* * *

He waded over to her and his lips captured hers as his hands went lower to her soft luscious breasts. He played with them like plump toys and nipped at her lips as he begged for entrance she gladly accepted as his long luscious tongue played with her own, no battle for dominance because they obviously knew who was the man.

She gasped when his well muscled knee connected with her cunt and started to grind into her sweet spot his knee went deeper and was well coated but the water of the springs quickly washed it away, Miroku was unhappy about that.

She moaned and he groaned like there was no tomorrow he moved his mouth to replace his left hand and took in her nipple and breast. As his tongue flicked against her hard cherry nipple his teeth caressed her breast meat, she held his head as if to make him suck and nip more and he did so, which made Kagome very happy.

The rough material that covered his right hand from the wind tunnel drove up and down her right soar nipple and his fingers played with her chest. "Are u ready?" Miroku asked huskily.

He swam up a little so that his erection rubbed against her womanhood. "Yes, Miroku take me now!" Kagome cried as Miroku's long slim finger foundits way up into Kagome. His hands were slick from the water and the juices that were already inside Kagome so his finger had an easy trip in and out of her.

Soon he added two and then three before she knew it his hand was driving in and out of faster than she has tried! (Yes people Kagome masturbates in my story)

She couldn't take the fast pace of his hand anymore and was about to climax but Miroku stopped. She was confused until Miroku vanished and a mouth appeared on her vagina. She cried out as a rough tongue drove up into her and that's all it took she climaxed in his mouth, _now _Miroku was happy.

Miroku swam back up and positioned him self to go inside of Kagome but Kagome placed her hands in front of her opening and said

"Not yet I don't want to get pregnant just yet but from my time I have something to prevent that." She leaned out of the spring which left a peach-toned butt right in front of Miroku's face.

And the hentai that he is he couldn't resist but grope her. Instead of his hands it was his _tongue_. When she felt this she lost her energy from the pleasure accumulating from the motion.

She gathered up her energy still flinching and moaning from Miroku, and got a little package that said Trojan _multiple pleasures. _She went back into the water. "Miroku we need to get out of the water to continue this." She knew the lubricant from the condom would have washed away and she'll have an annoying piece of rubber going in and out of her instead.

They got out of the water and Kagome opened the package she rubbed his cock with one hand to get it hard and ready, she then took the extra large condom out of the package and placed it on to Miroku's pulsating manhood. It felt really good for Miroku since the inside was lubricated too. (A/n: I'm just guessing that people) She slowly moved Miroku into her she could admit that it hurt but it felt good.

When she was fully in she began to move back and forward on Miroku. It felt too good that she sped up the pace. In a matter of seconds she was riding Miroku faster than ever and her vision got hazy the last thing she remembered was crying out and their lips crashing in to each other and a female voice.

* * *

_Oh my! My first lemon scene! Well lets see how i did by reviews! Well atleast plz review_


	6. Author i mean chapter 6 hehehe

HAHA have you ever wanted to read the next chapter but it's actually an author's note! And you get so pissed off! Well I'm not doing that the longest I haven't updated was 1-5 days and that's not _that _much.

OMG my first lemon in chapter 5! Yes people I'm still not over it…I hope I did pretty well! Hehe I'm so anxious to do number chapter 6 that I did it in one night! But it matters when I post it HAHAHA! Anyways I'm not going to start it yet so I'm going to wait for some more reviews so I can do this chapter. Chapter 6. I promised u guys/girls and well I keep promises too! Sometimes! MUHUHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding people. Ok I'm rambling now…rambling…rambling…OK! Let me stop! Ooook, umm just review and you'll be sponsored in my story hehe! Have nothing else to write about…alright then I guess ends (voice repeats) what the? Any ways the stories is TBC so don't worry with all the cliffies that I'VE had trust me there's a lot to come!


	7. The real Ch 6

Disclaimer: Ok, ok you guys want me to say it and I might but I don't feel like it now you see that its hard-…

Sango: Inukai doesn't own us but I wouldn't mind if she did

Me: Really!

Sango: Yeah

Inuyasha: Idiots…

_

* * *

__Thank you, BTK I'm very grateful that you like the story, and your welcome for using your idea. I promised you didn't I? Hehe, fake bone I know I'm evil…MWHAHAHA! Alright I'm done. _

_Oh, and the Disclaimer can't speak that's just me._

**

* * *

****On with the story!**

* * *

Sango just stood there mouth wide open, tears in her eyes then she screamed out of anger and pain. She knew she loved Inuyasha but she still had feelings for the houshi but now all she wanted to do was kill him.

She charged at him with full force Hirakastou in her hands, there was a sound of wood dropping and Sango was stopped. Sango looked back to see Inuyasha with a don't-do-it-please look, he was holding her back from killing Miroku with his arms around her and his hands placed on Hirakastou. Inumi who turned Shippou and Kanna away from looking on also was angry but she was angrier at Kagome knowing that her onii-san still had feelings for Kagome.

Inuyasha took Hirakastou away and dropped it on the floor Kagura used her fan to bring Hirakastou to her with the wind. She strapped it on her back and picked up Kanna but made sure she wasn't looking ahead of them.

Sango was still fighting Inuyasha's grip but even Inuyasha being a hanyou still had trouble holding her down. She finally gave up but her eyes and face were still red from anger. She was ready to strike him at any moment she was given.

"Miroku how could you do this to Sango? Do you know how much she loved you? It's your entire fault she hates you with every fiber of her being! If you didn't grope thousands of woman! If you didn't ask thousands of women to bear your child SHE WOULD PROBABALY BE YOUR WIFE RIGHT NOW! But even if you didn't do all that stuff she still shouldn't be with you. Come on Sango you can't kill him but you can beat him up! As soon as I let go of you, throw me Kagome and you can unleash your fury ok?" Inuyasha half screamed. All Sango did was grunt. Inuyasha let her go and Sango popped her wrist blade.

"Sango no!" but Sango already drove her blade into Miroku's stomach. Miroku cried out. Sango was ready strike again until Inuyasha slapped her. "Sango! I told you not to kill him!" "Itai, Inuyasha I'm sorry I didn't mean to I got so mad I just- I don't-I'm so sorry!" she cried as she turned around to hug him. He gladly accepted her into his arms and as she bawled her eyes out.

"Kagura take Shippou Inumi please carry Kagome, a-…" "I'm not carrying her" Inumi interrupted. "Imouto please just carry her back to camp. Also, please dress her." "Ok, Shippou? Stop crying its all right nobody's hurt alright?" Shippou nodded his head as Kagura let Kanna down and put Shippou on one arm and Kanna on the other arm and carried them back to camp.

Inumi took off her ivory coat and wrapped it around Kagome, just like how she wore Inuyasha's, as a dress. Now Inumi only had her gold undershirt on put the tired Kagome on her back 'Man if she didn't have my coat on I would have dragged her ass to camp!' Inumi violently thought.

Sango looked in Kagome's yellow bag and pulled out some bandages, Inuyasha helped Miroku get dressed by putting on his black under robes. He pulled down the sleeves of the robes just to expose his stomach.

Sango came over and started to wrap the bandages, "I'm sorry" Miroku muttered to Sango who paused for a moment, but then continued to wrap his bandages.

"Me too, I shouldn't have done this to you I was just…hurt." She whispered the last word and her hands began to shake a little but they were steady in a second.

"Alright I'm done, lets go back to camp I need to give Kagome back her bag and her clothes need to dry, I guess during her and Miroku's occurrence she knocked her clothes into the water." Sango said as she shook her arms and brought up her both her kimono and taijya suit sleeves to reach into the water and pull out Kagome's school uniform. They allwalked back to camp.

* * *

When they got back camp Inuyasha let Miroku off his back to set him down in one of their tents that Kagome brought from her time. He went out side and ruffled the front of Sango and Kagome's tent. "Come in"

Sango whispered and Inuyasha crawled into the average sized tent. Inside were a little fire and a pot full of dashi for when Kagome woke up he guessed.

He made sure that Kagome was still asleep and went over to Sango and gave her a light peck on the lips "good night" he whispered to her.

* * *

Inuyasha crawled back outside to see Inumi sitting on a tree branch looking out to the moon. Instead of her normal bouncy tail, it was hanging next to her on the tree branch, she had a sad look in her eyes and her hands were wrapped around her coat that she had previously lent Kagome.

Inuyasha quietly jumped up and landed softly on the tree branch, he put an arm around her and she leaned into it. "What's wrong 'Mi?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Inu' I wish-…" she stopped when her chest started glowing. She looked down at the Shikon no Tama and smiled. "Hold it for me please; I don't want to waste our wish." She said as she handed Inuyasha the ball of glass and continued, "I wish that…that the world had less faults in its happiness. That people could be happy most of the time, you know?" This made Inuyasha think about it and he wished it too.

"Yeah, and to imagine that this accursed jewel caused us so much trouble and it caused faults in the happiness we had!" Out of anger he started squeeze the jewel. Forgetting about his claws, the jewel began to crack. "No onii-san!" As soon as the jewel began to crack into little pieces she grabbed it. Her hands were thrown in different until they finally settled on her lap.

Her hands were dripping with blood and when she opened them, and there, in her hands, were thousands of jewel fragments lodged into her fingers, and palms. Her hands were still flowing with blood but that only made the fragments glow brighter. 'Can Imouto-san really be _that _pure?' Inuyasha thought.

She closed her hands and she started to glow a bright white and she opened her hands to show the completed jewel again. She hooked it back to the necklace Kagome once wore and was about to place it back in her yukata until he stopped her hand. "Imouto what's this other nekkuresu you have on?" he said as he admired the other necklace.

"Oh this one I got it, itai…" her hands clasping each other and blood still flowed from them. Inuyasha completely forgetting about this went to Kagome's bag that she left out side and grabbed some alcohol, cotton, and bandages. 'Who knows where that jewel could've been? But then again Imouto's blood purified it' he thought as he jumped back on the branch they were sitting on.

"Open your hands." Inuyasha demanded. She slowly opened her hands and flexed them open. She cringed a little when the little cotton balls dampened alcohol touched her wounds, but it subsided when he started to wrap them up.

"So tell me what about the nekkuresu?" Inuyasha asked throwing the alcohol at the bag and putting the cotton balls in the fire. After doing that the fire exploded and then settled down to an even bigger flame than before. They both looked at it for a few seconds and then looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Okay…well I got this necklace from Okaa-sama when I was a baby. It was right before father sent me…well you know where," he nodded "Go on." she continued "Well it's a locket and she said at the right time it'll open and I've been waiting. I was wondering if it opened when I was asleep, but I had a dream and she was in it telling me that it hadn't opened, I was relieved to here that. That's about it…" she said fingering the locket.

It was a black leather string that ended at a shape of a Sakura blossom. The petal was sort of bulb-ish and had dark pink starting at the top and becoming lighter until it finally was white at the bottom. It had the shape of a dark blue moon with a golden outline in the middle of it. The pendant seem to always shine no matter how dark it is, Inuyasha was fascinated by that and reached out to touch it but it pulsated and he got burnt.

"Sorry I don't think it likes being touched." Inumi apologized. "That's alright. It's been a long day, plus it's been a long time since we talked do you want to take a bath?" Inuyasha questioned. "Sure!"

_

* * *

__This was 4 pages long! I know what you guys are probably thinking by them going to take a bath together but I'm not going to do that unless someone reviews telling me to do THAT! Their siblings they can see each other naked, anyways and bye now you should know that nekkuresu means necklace and dashi means soup, if you didn't already know…WELL the REAL chapter six! Thanx BTK again! And please review! I would adore and cherish them! I accept anonymous reviews!_


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 'breath in, breath out, breath in…'

Sango: You see you don't cry, get sad, mad, and only glad! Just count!

Inuyasha: Okay… o.O

Cole125: Are u going to use my idea in this story?

Me: Yeah of course! I'm going to make this another M rated chapter!

Thank you so much Cole125!

Cole125: You're welcome.

_

* * *

__And I'm back! In one day too! Ok, ok I don't have much to talk about. I'm sure you guys don't want to hear me…so on with the story!_**

* * *

****Chapter 7: **_In one day! _

"Alright rock paper scissors who ever wins is the person to go first!" They balled up their hands ready, rock…paper…scissors…shoot! "Rock, Hirakastou!" Inumi said proudly. "But ahh, BAAMM PAPER, WIND TUNNEL! Haha! I'm going first!" Inuyasha said waving his hand around in glory.

"Alright onii-san… (still dancing) …ALRIGHT!" Inumi screamed which woke up an unsuspecting Sango. "I'll take a bath tomorrow…" Inumi said sadly and walked into the tent Kagura, the children, she shared.

Inuyasha walked to the springs not aware of the other set of foot steps behind him. When he finally got to the springs he stripped down and settled in the huge warm spring. He hadn't known that it was going to be that big but he didn't mind.

He heard clothes dropping to the floor and he turned around but only saw nothing. Then he heard someone entering the spring right next to him. He turned to the left to see Sango, her face was flushed from the heat, her hair up in a bun, and she was looking at him with a smile on her face.

"When since did you allow a man to see you naked? Actually forget that, when did you start taking baths with me!" Inuyasha asked with a flustered look on his face.

"I never allow a man to see me naked, but I don't mind taking a bath with you any more. Ever since that incident between Kagome and Miroku, I kind of wanted to spend more time with you. But we love each other don't we? So why can't we see each other naked?" Sango asked.

"Umm, Sango do you remember what you and I agreed on before we went to battle Naraku?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face. "Uh huh I kissed you and we agreed that we'll…continue…" She realized what that meant and her face got even redder. Her eyes looked left and right and out of nervousness she started to wade over to the other side of the pond. She got five inches away until two strong arms held her back.

"We don't have to continue now, if you want to talk a little before we actually…you know…we can" Inuyasha asked while placing her in his lap. She felt his erection poke at her butt, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to start right now. So she decided she'll talk with him. "So Inuyasha when we do this are you going to make me your mate?" Sango asked hoping for a yes. "Do you want me to?" Inuyasha said also hoping for a yes. "Yes I do, veeery much." She moaned the words as she started to slide up and down Inuyasha's erection.

* * *

Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon!

* * *

Inuyasha feeling this started to moan also, and his hands cupped her breast. He turned them around so Sango's back was against the cove of the spring and placed his lips on her soft ones. Their lips played on each other for a while until Inuyasha's fangs bumped against her upper lips and his tongue played with her bottom lip. She gladly opened them and his tongue quickly entered and explored her wet caverns. She brought up her tongue and played with his for a while until his mouth left hers.

His mouth came upon to very plump breast and two hard dark brown nipples. His mouth took in the right nipple and breast while his hands and claws played with the left one. His hands brought the two breasts together and licked the two nipples at the same time. "Hurry up and fuck me pleeeease Inu" She moaned while spreading her legs.

Inuyasha quickly placed his painful erection right in front of her hole. When his hands gripped his erection he moaned in pleasure. Quickly he drove himself in to Sango and before she could realize the pain he was driving himself in and out of her.

She groaned and moaned at the pleasure closed eyes looking up to the dark sky, while a hanyou was pumping her with lusted eyes and hands playing with bouncy breasts. Inuyasha let out a slight whimper as he came closer and closer to climax. He started to suck and nip at the crook of her neck, and then he bit down out of the heat of passion. After marking her his eyes started to glow red he was going twice as fast. Sango now making 'ahh' and 'uhh' sounds, her eyes were tightly shut as Inuyasha was feasting on her neck. Sucking and nipping, licking and groping her chest.

When she was about to climax a mouth captured hers and she screamed half moaned Inuyasha's name. He looked at her blinking a little before his eyes turned back to normal. She looked at him doing the same thing and her sweet auburn eyes were full with joy and she hugged him. But he stopped her.

"Sango you might go through some changes now that I have marked you. But you also have to mark me when you grow fangs ok?" Inuyasha told her. "But will I physically change? As in, will I change in looking basis?" Sango asked worriedly. "No, I assure you that the only changes you go through are: You'll have fangs, claws, a better sense of smell, and a better sense of hearing. And you might be able to see extremely good seeing that you're a female."

She looked at him then said "You're holding back something!" "I can guarantee you that I'm not, honestly." He said. "You promise!" She asked a little unsure and mad that Inuyasha was still holding something back. "Let's go, Inumi will wonder plus Kagome might be up." Inuyasha exited the spring before she could grab him. 'I wonder…' She thought as she exited the spring, she put her taijya suit in her bag, put her kimono on, placed her bag on her back, and then strapped Hirakastou to her back also. She jogged a little and then slowed down to a stop as she walked with Inuyasha to the camp site.

* * *

Mean while back at camp

* * *

Inumi set all the children to bed. She kissed Shippou and Kanna on their fore heads before she told Kagura she was going to check on Kagome and Miroku. 'Well I know onii-san and Sango did it! I can smell their scent and sex from here. Man its good to be a female! Hmph, I need to find a mate soon that time of month is coming way to soon…' Inumi happily thought knowing she was going to have an onee-san soon. She went inside of Kagome's tent first to see Kagome happily sipping the Dashi left for her.

Inumi sat next to her. "So how's the dashi Kagome? Sango added salt, just like you like it!" Inumi chirped. Kagome looked over to Inumi and smiled. She had a moustache of dashi that she quickly licked off.

"Inumi, was it you, Sango, or Kagura that I heard? Before I, you know, blacked out from my orgasm." Kagome uneasily asked. 'Oh it was Sango she was heart broken for a second, and then went and fucked Inuyasha nothing big…yah right.' Inumi thought. "It was," 'Damn, I'll say it was me!'

"It was me" Inumi said quickly. "Then what did you say?" Kagome innocently asked, but Inumi took it as interrogation. 'Umm, I said…no I did…no! I gasped!'

"I gasped. I didn't expect to see you and Miroku doing it so I was surprised. Speaking of which do you love Miroku?" Inumi asked. She was suspicious. 'They had sex…so why doesn't she have the scent of pregnancy on her?' Inumi thought. 'Maybe she got lucky and didn't get pregnant on her first try.' She concluded. But she still had doubts, so she continued her question.

"And did you do something to prevent you self from getting pregnant?" Kagome's eyes shot open. 'Oh man, I forgot they don't know what a condom is! What am I going to tell her! I'll just explain that's all.'

Kagome looked at Inumi and smiled and her perplexed face. "Yeah I love him. But I didn't want to get pregnant so I used something called a condom."

"A condom? Is that the piece of slippery rubber that Miroku had on his thingy?" Inumi said with no embarrassment. Not totally knowing what a condom was she explained it as best she could. Kagome on the other hand was extremely red.

"Yeah it is, it kind of 'trap's the seed' of the man in side of it. By the way, where did you put it?" Kagome asked. Knowing it's supposed to be flushed down a toilet was curious how they disposed of it. "Inuyasha threw it in the fire." Inumi said as if nothing was wrong "Heke?" Kagome said as here hair frizzed up. Inumi looked at here questionably and muttered "Okay…" and she walked out of the tent.

* * *

She went into Miroku's tent to see him reading a rather thin floppy book with…NAKED LADIES! "Miroku where'd you get this…this…" "Magazine?" Miroku informed her. "Maga-wha? Yes magazine!" Inumi said with what used to be long luscious hair was now a frizzy mess every time she jumped. "Kagome-koi brought it for me why?" Miroku asked. "Kago-? She brought THAT for you!" A still frizzy haired Inumi asked.

"Yes why?" A _still confused _Miroku asked. Inumi's hair went straight again and she began. "Ok lemme get this straight…clears throat 'sweet innocent' Kagome brought her yellow bag and inside she had pornography meant for you, correct?" Miroku nodded. "You, aware of that, go into the bag probably…when Kagome and I were talking, took the magazine and went back into you and Inuyasha's tent, correct?"

Miroku nodded yet again. "And you and Kagome are in love yet she lets you see the naked bodies of women other than hers?" Inumi said raising an eyebrow in doubt. "Yes, I guess that also answers my question a little but why?" Inumi smelt he was lying and snatched the 'magazine' and ran to Kagome like her gluteus maxim us was on fire.

She hid the magazine in her shirt and walked in to the tent Kagome and Sango shared.

(A.n: Can you believe Inuyasha and Sango haven't walked back yet while all this is happening?)

"Kagome did you bring Miroku porno to read?"

"Yes, but he shouldn't be reading it now we're lovers."

"Will it be okay if he was still reading it?"

"Yeah I guess I wouldn't mind I look at naked guys! Hehe…"

"Heh heh…what ever." Inumi muttered the last word.

For some reason Inumi couldn't learn to like Kagome as a friend. She wasn't sure why but there was something about her she just didn't like. She was genuinely nice to her cause she was in a _sense _her friend. Not because she had to, just as someone she's known for two days.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sango got back to camp (finally) to see Inumi going into her, Kagura, and the children's' tent. Inumi stopped dead in her tracks and looked over at Sango with a fang-showing smile.

"What did I do Inumi-chan?" Sango asked. Her best-friend was smiling at her really big and she had no idea why. "Oooh nothing! Its just that-…" She was cut of by Inuyasha crossing his hands in the shape of and 'X' and screaming through his mouth 'don't!-no!-ne!' but immediately stopped quickly putting on a face of confusion when Sango turned around. She gave him a queer look until she turned back around.

"It's just what Inumi-chan?" Sango asked at her Han yasha Han ningen friend (practically she's a hanyasha). Inumi's eyes switched from Inuyasha's pleading face to Sango's determined one. She finally said "It just that I notice you and Inuyasha found a way to comfort each other. Lemme guess you two were talking until it turned into to you too seducing each other?" Inumi asked.

(A.n: by the way thanks Cole125 again!)

'Man Inumi is a very good guesser!' Sango thought. She nodded her head. "Can I see the mark?" 'It must have turned into a crescent moon or the two purple strips by now. She should be officially marked as apart of the western lands royalty!' Inumi said. Sango dropped her sleeve a little and two _blue_ strips replaced the twin bite mark. 'Blu-! (_Sigh)_ Maybe I just have a bad sense of memory.'

* * *

Later tha night...

* * *

Kagome woke up at the sound of whimpering. She noticed that it was coming from Sango. She looked at Sango's nails and mouth to see fangs and claws growing. She had no idea what to do.

'I know I'll go and ask Inumi! She'll know what to do she has claws and stuff!' Kagome brilliantly thought. She ran out of her tent and into Inumi's. Since the tent had to behold four people instead on two it was even bigger than the rest of theirs.

"Inumi!" Kagome whispered but Inumi muttered some incoherent words and turned on her side. "IN-U-MI!" Kagome half spoke half whispered. Inumi opened her eyes and turned to see Kagome staring at her. "Kago-! What the hell did you wake me up for! Yah know I have to slee-…" a very cranky Inumi was interrupted by a nervous/fast talking/fidgety Kagome

"No time y-you see Sango-was-whimpering-in-her-sleep-which-woke-me-up-so-I-checked-to-see-what-was-wrong-I-quickly-saw-her-nails-growing-into-claws-and-her-mouth-producing-fangs-so-I-decided-to-talk-to-you-because-Inuyasha-would-only-scream-at-me-when-I-was-only-trying-to-help!" Kagome said extremely fast while tears were forming in her eyes. (I put (-) for you guys to understand)

The only thing Inumi did was raise an eyebrow…

She decided that there was something wrong and ran over to Kagome and Sango's tent. With Kagome trailing behind her in a few seconds they were leaning over what was supposed to be Sango. This is what they saw:

**Pimp my Sango:**

**Exterior Design **(visible with clothes on)

1. Claws

2. Fangs

3. Golden eyes staring at them saying "wtf?"

4. Gold and Silver highlighted hair

5. Two blue strips on each side of the neck

**Interior Design **(underneath clothes)

1. Blue Moon on back

2. Identical Strips on sides on stomach

**Accessories** (additions to the designs)

1. Better sense of hearing (XM radio)

2. Better sense of smell (Air freshener)

3. Better sense of sight (Sun roof)

4. Brown and gold dog ears (Fly surround sound stereo in back of car)

Sponsored by: Inukai (X-hibit)

(Disclaimer: I do not own Pimp My Ride)

**

* * *

****Back to the story!**

* * *

"Sango are you ok?" Kagome asked still with tears in her eyes. "Inumi why did Sango change why does she look like a hanyasha now?" Inumi wasn't sure if she should tell her or not. She didn't want to right away so she saved herself. "Kagome stay here, I'm going to go get Inuyasha, ok?" Kagome nodded and sat in a fetal position next to 'Sango'._

* * *

__Ok! That was 7 pages long! I'm so proud of my self! Are you guys proud too? Well tell me in reviews please! If you want to be in my story as in the little conversations like Cole125 was in just either review or e-mail me ok? Oh ya! Han yasha means half female demon, han ningen means half human. ! Han yasha means half female demon, han ningen means half human. Alright Ja ne! Wow seven pages…_


	9. Chapter 8 and for Reviewers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Sango: So don't sue.

Inuyasha: Not because she's broke.

BTK: Just because she's too lazy to get up and go to court.

Cole125: So what are you going to do in this chapter?

Sango: Oh, hi I didn't see you there Cole I think she's going to…umm…

Inuyasha: She's going to use BTK's idea Cole.

Cole125: Oh cool.

Me: Yeah, isn't it!

BTK: Yeah it is, plus it's my idea!

_

* * *

_

_In honor of BTK this story is based on his idea. Mix it up and you got a chapter 8! Alright I'm going to use a song from U2. Probably 'City of Blinding Lights' I love that song a lot or it could be if you're not the One by David Bedingfield that one has more meaning. I'm going to try to put it in like the middle of the story and have a little romance scene between the two (Inuyasha and Sango). I'm thinking of putting Inumi and Kouga together but I'm not sure if you guys would like that so please inform me if you support that idea. And if enough of you do, I'll put them together. So you know what that means…Review please!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eight:**

Inumi knew what was going on but she didn't think she should have told Kagome about her onee-chan and onii-san just yet. She finally got inside of Inuyasha's tent. She walked over to his futon to see him actually sleeping in it.

"Inuyasha please wake up." Inuyasha ignored her.

"Inuyasha…" Ignore.

"Inuyasha please" "…"

"It's about Sango…" Thinking that would've triggered something. "…"

She finally got pissed off by him continuously ignoring her. She clasped her hands together, and in a matter of seconds they were sparking as if producing electricity. She slowly opened her hands to show that both of them were sparking like crazy.

"hehehe" She evilly chuckled as she brought her hands closer and closer to Inuyasha's shoulders.

Then finally…

"AAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I told you to wake up" Inumi said plainly as she blew the smoke off of her fingers. "Did that necessarily mean you have to electrocute me!" A fried Inuyasha exclaimed. "Yes, yes it did. Any ways the reason I woke you up is because Sango finally sent through her physical and mental changes as your mate." Miroku moaned 'Kagome' in his sleep and turned to face them with eyes closed. They stared at him for a moment…before getting back to business.

"Already! Alright then let's go." Inuyasha said as he got up and dusted himself off and walked out of the tent. But when Inumi got by the front of the tent she froze. 'Hmm, another demon. Oh wait…' She sniffed the air. She picked up the scent of water lilies and apple blossoms. 'This should be interesting' She thought with a smirk on her face.

When they got out of the tent Inumi stepped back a little so that Inuyasha was in the open by himself. In a few seconds…

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha was tackled to the ground. Before he could have done anything about it he was getting punched in the face over and over again before the attacker kneed him in the crotch. "ITAI! WOMEN WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Inuyasha cried as he held on to his…well you know…before the female hanyou could of attacked again Inumi held her back as best as she could.

"S-SANGO S-STOP MOVING ITS HARD ENOUGH TO HOLD YOU **DOWN**!" Inumi grunted as Sango writhed in her arms. But as soon as Inumi said 'down' Sango literally did go. The reason of this being Inumi couldn't take it anymore and took up a rock using telekinesis and threw it at her head.

Inuyasha who finally recovered from the blow in his you knows went over to what Inumi called Sango. "Umm, hi Sango how are you today?" Inuyasha nervously asked. "SIT BOY!" a shrill voice cried. "Argh! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO GET ELECTROCUTED! TACKELD! KICK IN THE GROIN! AND THE LASTEST ONE YET! THROWN TO THE FREAKING GROUND BY A STUPID INCANT-…!" Inuyasha screamed but was quickly stopped by a hand grasping his throat.

"Inuyasha I asked you to tell me what the hell I would look like after being your mate. The reason being I didn't want Kagome to know yet, because I knew it would hurt her!" Sango gritted through her teeth while keeping a firm grip on Inuyasha's neck.

"Plus! I asked your hanyou ass (yes people Sango curses) what the hell you were holding back! I know being a hanyou I find out I'm pregnant!" Sango said. Her face getting redder and redder at every word. "S-so you're n-not happy about it?" Inuyasha barely choked through his larynx. At hearing this Sango let go.

"Inuyasha you don't know how happy I am to know I'm pregnant with your baby. You don't know how happy I am to know I look like this because I'm your mate," Tears started forming in her eyes. She sniffled before continuing "But you don't know how angry and miserable I am from you for lying to me!" Sango said. She quickly stood up and glared down at Inuyasha. "I want you to stay as far away from me now! If you're not gone by dawn there will be no dusk for you…" Sango coldly said.

She flexed her claws in front of her face to show how serious she was. She soon turned on her heels and walked to her tent. But Kagome wasn't finished. She glared at Inuyasha and opened her mouth up. Inuyasha gulped and covered his ears and waited for the upcoming pain.

"Inuyasha…OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUW-…"

"FOR CHRISTS SAKE WOMEN!" Inumi interrupted Kagome and pulled Inuyasha up by the hair to prevent him from getting thrown to the ground, her back ached from the force of the 'osuwari's' Inuyasha received but reached down and held on to the prayer beads. "De-spell" she whispered and the prayer beads glowed blue.

"I dare you to try and sit onii-san again…" Inumi said with a deadly tone of voice. "ALRIGHT THEN I WILL, OSUWARI!" But Inuyasha and Inumi just stood there with a smirk.

They walked over in front of Kagome and Inuyasha pulled out a necklace similar to his except there were only three red beads and two white fangs in the middle, Inuyasha had been planning this for years. Inumi being with Miko Tsyouki she was rewarded prayer beads.

The beads could've done anything Inumi commanded them to and she chose to help Inuyasha with his osuwari problem yesterday after hearing about the pain his back had went through.

Kagome tried to run away but Inuyasha held her by the arms and Inumi put the beads on her neck.

"Say the word of submission brother." Inumi said with a wide demented smile. Inuyasha looking the same tapped the beads as if thinking.

"Hmm, what about sit?"

"No, that's getting old…how about submit?"

"Mmm-mm"

"Ok then…down?"

And Kagome's butt plummeted to the ground.

"Down, that's it!"

Inuyasha said, and she made and even deeper hole.

"Down wench!" They said in unison. And Kagome was six feet into the ground with a soar butt.

* * *

Morning

* * *

"Inuyasha where are you going?" A sleepy Kanna asked while rubbing one eye. She woke up at the sound of foot steps passing by her tent._

* * *

_

_/Flash Back/_

_Kanna was staring at Inumi's sleeping face. Ever since she woke up that's what she's been doing, she couldn't move because Inumi had a tight grip on her so she decide to stare at what was in front of her. _

_She was about to go back to sleep until she heard a pair of footsteps passing in front of their tent. She succeeded to wriggle out of Inumi's grip. She took a quick glance at Kagura and Shippou before walking out of the tent. _

_/End Flash Back/_

* * *

"I'm going away for a while ok?" He went and bent down in front of her. "Let's just say that if I stay auntie Sango will be very, very mad alright?" "Ok but bring me back something" Kanna 'demanded'. Inuyasha sadly chuckled and nodded his head before he took off for the trees. Making sure he was out of sight and hearing distance he stopped. He looked back at the direction he came from, tears formed from corners of his eye's. "I'm sorry san-chan…" and with that he took off with only tears left as his trail.

* * *

Later that day

* * *

"Inumi! Kagura! Wake up!" Sango yelled with tears streaming down her face. "Kagome I told you before I have to slee-…wait…Sango!" Inumi said. She shot up bringing Kanna with her "Ahh!" Kanna screamed as she shot up out of nowhere. As soon as Inumi recognized it was Sango she knew something was wrong. She looked over at Kagura. Kagura was as alert as she was and had a frantic Shippou in her lap.

"What's wrong Sango?" Kagura said in her deep, sleek, dangerous voice (A.n: man I love how her voice sounds, it's so cool just like when Sango screams Hirakastou!). Kagura knew Sango had turned into a hanyou ever since she what happened between the three hanyou's and miko last night.

_

* * *

_

_/Flash Back/_

"_AAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagura opened her red eyes and perked up her ears to hear what was going on in the tent next door. She laid Shippou down and pulled the covers on Kanna some more. _

"_ITAI! WOMEN WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!" She heard Inuyasha bellow. She parted the front of the tent a little to see a brown, golden, and silvered haired hanyou on Inuyasha. She flicked her fan open until she heard Inumi call out Sango's name and knocking the hanyou on the head. _

'_Why was she calling the half demon Sango?' Kagura thought. Then she saw the markings of the western lands on Sango's face. 'So I see Inuyasha and Sango have been comforting each other.' She thought with a smirk. _

_She went back on the futon she and Shippou shared, placed Shippou next to her, wrapped an arm around him, glanced at Kanna, and then went back to sleep._

_/End Flash Back/_

* * *

"Inuyasha's gone!" 'He must have taken what I said seriously!' Sango thought. "I'm going to find him!" She turned around until Kagura stopped her. "Look I know you can find him by his scent but you should at least have a bird's eye view to locate him." Kagura assured her.

"Take my feather it'll take you very high, when you spot him all you have to do is lean yourself downwards and the wind will guide you. You have to be careful though because you don't have the fan." "But can't I take Kirara instead?" "No, he'll sense her coming. If you take the fan you can spy on him." Inumi said Sango nodded a thank you to Kagura.

They walked out side and Kagura transformed the feather to its larger form and she took off.

* * *

With Inuyasha…

* * *

Inuyasha's running had decreased to walking a long while ago. He had killed five youkai's and ate a rabbit. He was extremely dirty from fighting and was covered in demon blood.

He found a pond that he quickly jumped in to let the blood wash away from his body and clothes. When he got out he went on all fours and shook all the water off of him and sat on a boulder.

Still on all fours he sits down on his behind and looked up at the sky. 'Sango…' Inuyasha thought forlornly. He took out a white, rectangular device. He put two cords in his ears with speakers on the end. He put his finger on the top of the item and he scrolled down to a song called 'If your not the one' and pressed a white button.

* * *

With Sango…

* * *

Sango saw silver and red. She guessed that it was Inuyasha so she leaned down and landed in the forest next to the pond. She went to the nearest bush and her ears perked up as she heard Inuyasha start to sing…

* * *

Inuyasha pressed the down on the mark with an arrow and strokes. He looked around and then pressed down on the same sign again as the music started its soft melody…

Inuyasha started to sing…

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_I never know what the future brings _

_But I know you are here with me now_

_We'll make it through _

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away _

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through _

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

'_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

'_Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_And know my heart is by your side_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay your arms?_

* * *

The song ended and Inuyasha put the device back in his side pocket. Inuyasha was about to jump off somewhere else till he saw his Sango step out from behind the bush. She had her hair in a ponytail but not high up to the roots of her scalp or low down to the tips of her hair. The style made her look beautiful as the sunsets shine reflected off her skin. Her peach skin was now golden and her auburn eyes were a bright hazel.

A look of and angel Inuyasha would say but the way Sango saw him with his silver hair flowing in the breeze and his honey golden eyes shined brightly, and his skin had that same golden tan glow she would of said the work of Kami-sama himself.

"I-Inuyasha I'm sorry for telling you to go away I didn't mean any of it I was just mad." Sango said with newly formed tears in her eyes. Inuyasha smelt them and two other things but he didn't care at the moment as long as he had Sango there with him. "Come here Sango." Inuyasha said. He bended his elbows up a little and Sango quickly ran into them. She looked up, he looked down, and their lips met in an everlasting bond of love.

* * *

Me: That was the cutest ending I've ever written.

BTK: Yeah…

Cole125: Yeah…

Sango: (inhales) Yeeeah…

Inuyasha: Ok what the hell? Yeah alright that's a rap.

Me: Destroy the moment huh?

Inumi: Jackass

BTK: That is how he acts…except for at the end of the story…

Sango: What were the two other things you smelt?

Inuyasha: It smelt like Sakura blossoms, honey milk, vanilla, mangos, and that candy stuff.

Sango: Don't Inumi and Shippou smell like that?

Me: Well Inumi is Sakura blossoms, honey milk, and vanilla.

Cole125: And Shippou does eat a lot of mangos and candy.

All but Inumi and Shippou: So…

Inumi and Shippou: We have to go!

Cole125: They spied on you fluffy moment. Wow must suck.

Me: I'll make them die from embarrassment.

BTK and Inumi: Please review!

Inumi: We love you guys!

Me: If you review you'll be sponsored in my story like BTK, and Cole125.

Sango and Inuyasha and Blue-prep: By the way Inuyasha was using a I-pod, also Demonrader33, Jessica, Fireclows,

Bookwormjavajunkie, NightFall2525, Niatash1,BTK, Cole125, andBlue-Prep (Harvest

Nami) will also be sponsored in the next chapter and more…


	10. Chapter 9

You guys must be totally upset well lets get a move on while we're here…

Disclaimer: Sniff I don't….

"Inumi?" The little kitsune asked.

"Hai sweety?" The cute curvy puppy said.

'(gulp) sweety? How am I gonna tell her?"

"i-…"

"Shippou this will have to wait…"

The wind blew toward her nose, she knew she had smelt him long before they had spied on Inuyasha and Sango, she just wasn't ready to see him yet. She was sad and scared at the same time, she couldn't trust the demon or love him any more, and that was the cold secret she kept in her warm heart.

"Hmm, Inumi. What are you doing in the west?" The cold demon asked.

"Last time I checked I once lived here. I don't know is it just me or does _our _fathers blood run through us which makes me the lady of these lands?" She replied.

"Our father wasted his blood on a being like you."

"And he did the same with you, look at yourself you are cold and quiet and only look for power, you still strive for one sword which is pretty pathetic, even the mighty ones will be good enough to realize that they have been defeated. You obviously are too stupid to understand that…want me to spell it out for you?"

He instantly bared his fangs at the insult a lower being gave him. He took Toujikin out of its sheath and waited for her to attack.

* * *

"Inuyasha we should go back now…" Sango said.

"It is true, it's pretty late isn't it?" Inuyasha replied.

"Yes let's go." She said holding on to his hand.

Inuyasha instantly stopped and smelt the anger of two strong demons…wait…one has a hu-…INUMI!

"Oh shit! Hold on Sango go back to camp I have to go real quick!"

"Why?"

"I-I have to pee!"

"…oh" She said while blushing.

'Inumi you better not kill him yet.'

* * *

Inumi just stood un-fazed. She took off her jacket and undershirt then ripped off her pants, underneath there was a battle suit of somewhat. It was a ivory low square neck sleeveless vest with a thick gold belt with a gold trim and ivory pants. She had forearm ivory middle-finger gloves with gold rings and huge gold rings around her elbow. She finally put a gold scrunchy in her hair to form a low ponytail.

She smirked and got in a fighting stance. She could be cool and tempermental when she wanted to, she was like both of her brothers except she could control both emotions at the same time.

Happy and care free around Inuyasha.

Cool as a cucumber, not even the emotion of coolness on her face.

She was able to shut down her body like that after the room in the palace…

"_So your still alive?" Inutaishou would say._

He got in a fighting stance also.

"_P-please, let me leave h-here. I'm sorry i-I'll work h-harder, j-just let me f-free…"_

She took one step forward…

"_Maybe you need one last lesson…"_

He did the same…

"_W-what?" She weakly murmured and turned her dull eyes…_

Every step turned into a fast run…

_Her thin body slowly turned around, dull eyes met her father's length. _

They were running toward each other at un matched speeds both ready to hit, until…

"_Go ahead suck it…" He screamed when he forced it into her little mouth and her tight throat. She choked but that didn't stop him._

There was a huge blast of energy when they stopped in front of eachother…they thought they heard…Inuyasha.

They snapped their heads to the left and saw a crying hanyou on his knees.

"Please stop! We're the only ones left, we can't afford to kill each other!" He screamed and put his head up slowly.

But when Inuyasha got up _he _was ready to attack him, Inuyasha seeing this got his sword ready…

"…_you still strive for one sword which is pretty pathetic, even the mighty ones will be good enough to realize that they have been defeated…"_

Inuyasha wasn't in his go happy mood and quickly ran forth with a battle cry, his aura seemed to hold a type of electricity to it and sparked greatly.

Sesshomaru's aura had the sense of green energy and poison mixed in as it swirled around him.

* * *

Inumi gasped and realized something…

* * *

Even with Inuyasha's little dramatic scene…

* * *

This shot surely was going to kill them

* * *

Both…

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO!"

_/splat/_

* * *

If you ask me I think that was pretty well after such a long time… good bye I'm still kinda unstable in posting so reviewers please hold on I'm coming! Maybe a little to much lines... 


	11. Chapter 10 yipee!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha you don't either unless the beautiful and wonderful Rumiko Takahashi is reading this! Which WOULD be a honor!

* * *

Inuyasha: You'll own me...someday...

Shippo: You should have faith!

Inumi: That's ah very nice thing to say Shippou!

Shippou:(blushing like crazy) thank you.

_

* * *

__So I have noting to say..._

* * *

"Inumi!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Hmph, idiot almost threw her life away."

"Nani! You don't even care! That's a disgrace Sesshomaru just a plain disgusting thing to say about your-..."

"Half weakling? She has no relation to me what so ever to be called a _sister_" He replied.

Inuyasha held Inumi in his arms her rib cage was gone on both sides, cracked in millions of pieces. Her right breast and chest was gone and her arm was barely on her shoulder and the left on barely on her elbow.

'She stepped right in the middle of us just...just to save us.'

"Why! Inumi please! Please wake up!" He pleaded

Inumi's eyes were dull and she was drenched in blood. He tightened his grip only to have his fingers inserted into her deep gashes. He was sickened and threw a rock at Sesshomaru's head. He ignored this and kept walking toward Rin's sweet scent an Au-Un's fierce one, trying to ignore Jaken's putrid one.

Inuyasha's tears coated Inumi's tattered body, he has never cried for anything but the near death of his friends and his mother's real death. He quickly got up and ran near the camp site, the sun had finally set and his only guidance was the shimmer of his sisters blood and the moons shine.

* * *

At the camp site

* * *

"KAGOME! GET OUT HERE PLEASE!"

Kagome ran out side along with Sango to see the horrific corpse in Inuyasha's hands.

"Inuyasha! What happened!" Kagome asked frightened.

"Give her to me! MIROKU, KAGURA!" Sango cried as she held a bleeding Inumi.

She headed off to the lake close to them with Kagome close behind with a very heavy yellow bag on her shoulders. She wasn't taking note to the weight, she only cared about her friend at this moment in time.

* * *

At the lake

* * *

When they finally reached the lake Sango laid Inumi's ripped body at the bay of the lake and let the blood and dirt wash away. She grabbed a towel and damped it and started to manually wash _inside _the wounds.

"Inuyasha..." Sango said with a serious look on her face as she sewed Inumi's arms on.

"Yes dear?"

"You have got to tell me what happened."

"We-..."

"You guys how is she?" A worried Kagome asked as she came back with the alcohol that was rested at the side of her bag.

"She's pretty messed up. She has no reaction to anything but she does have a pulse. After that massive blood loss I can't believe she's still living." Sango replied.

"Its the human blood," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Its what keeps her thriving to live."

Sango put her hand on Inuyasha lap and whispered to him "This time I think it was something else." And gave him a kiss.

"Inuyasha please tell us what happened to her." Kagome asked.

"We-..."

Two gasps were heard and Inuyasha's veins popped out because he was interrupted a second time.

"Wait happened here now!" Kagura demanded. Miroku just ran by Kagome is side hugged her. Kanna and Shippou ran up beside Kagura and turned away from the ugly site while Kirara went by Inuyasha and Sango.

"WELL! Inumi and Sesshomaru had encountered in the clearing in the west near our father's palace. Now Inumi and Sesshomaru never really got along after what ever he did to her back then when we were all kids and she vowed to kill him no matter what. But when she was going to launch an attack I stopped them but then Sesshomaru turned to fight me," He turned his head to look at the now bandaged and sleeping Inumi on Sango's lap.

"When I was charging at him Inumi must if seen that I lost control and I was going to kill him..." He stopped and turned his head down.

"Well!" Miroku half asked.

"S-she wanted to s-stop us b-but she jumped right in the middle and...a-and-..."

"It's alright Inuyasha." Sango said.

"We understand." Kagura said as she moved over to Inuyasha and put a hand on his back.

'And to think...all those years ago, I thought I would never have friends like this.'

"Lets go." Miroku said.

"Hai!" Everyone said in unison.

* * *

At camp

* * *

"What should we do?" A monk asked.

"I don't know. We're days away from Kaede's village." A hanyou replied.

"What's her current condition." A young Miko asked.

"Stable. She's hanging on very well. Her arms have somewhat grown back together so I took the wire's out, other than that I know her ribs have grown back, but her right breast in still pretty much cut in half still." A demon slayer explained.

"(sigh) This is exhausting." Kagome said.

"Yes it is." Inuyasha replied.

"It wasn't just Sesshomaru who gained that power on his own."

"What?" Miroku asked.

"When we were fighting Sesshomaru had gained a power of energy and I of lighting, out of no where...wait!"

'When I was attacking Sesshomaru, Inumi locket...her locket opened! It gave me this eerie power that I feel! But no wait...I don't understand, what could've given Sesshomaru that power? It wasn't Inumi...could it of been? NO! We killed him! I'm sure of it we saw Inumi banish him! It has to be something else!'

"How are we-..."

"Onii-san...onee-chan...please, tetsuda...tetsuda..." Inumi moaned in pain...

"INUMI!"

"Inuyasha no screaming please."

"Sorry..." He said embarrassed.

"That...okay...Inuyasha my body, it's hot, and it hurts. Please tetsuda. I'm confu-..." Inumi was cut off by another jolt of heat in her body.

"It can't be." Inuyasha whispered. Right then Kirara growled and de-transformed in a state of pain. Shippou's young green eyes became glazed over with lust and his body was engulfed by a green light.

The green light formed to the shape of his body and his arms and legs started to out and he kept crying out for what ever it was to stop his eyes became bigger and mor masculine and his hair popped out of its green ribbon and the long red hair flared with it curls, his body became quite curvy almost like a females and his last cry for it to stop became deeper almost like Inuyasha's voice except with a more feminine cry to it. His body was turning back to its normal color and Inuyasha came and covered him up with his haori and gathered him up in his arms, Sango did the same with Inumi and they walked into the tent that Sango and Kagome shared.

"Alright you guys this is the plans for tonight," Inuyasha turned around to make sure both Shippou and Inumi were unconscious. "Shippou has had a crush on Inumi for a while and since he has changed and their both in heat a lil somethin somethin might go on in there you know?" Everyone giggled at Inuyasha's way of expressing it. "So, Kagome can you sleep with Miroku since you two love each other?" Kagome blushed and nodded. "Kagura, Kanna, since your tents big enough for four people may Sango and I sleep with you?"

"Sure." Kagura agreed. "Yay! Were going to have brother Inu-chan over tonight!" Kanna chirped and hugged Inuyasha. "And Sango and I can sleep together and talk I presume." Kagura said and Sango nodded her head with her ears perked up with joy.

Just then a groan was heard and movement from the tent occupied by Shippou and Inumi. The sly group gathered around it to listen in.

* * *

"Mmm, Shippou? Are you okay?"

"Yeah that transformation...do you know anything about it?"

"Well I think since your not really 6!" Shippou blushed in embarrassment. "You finally changed so that your body fits your right age."

"Oh, then why were you me and Kirara in pain but Inuyasha and Sango weren't?"

"Because, Inuyasha and Sango have already mated and heat wouldn't hurt them but nether you me nor Kirara have so we're in heat." She said painfully. She couldn't sit up anymore and fell with a small mewl of pain.

Thankfully Shippou caught her and he rested her in his lap.

Just then Shippou's body pulsated when Inumi's heat scent reached his nose. His eyes became glazed over again. He smirked while the sane Shippou inside him was just screaming for him to stop.

Inumi's body was still immobile from the amount of pain she was receiving so Shippou took this as an opportunity.

"Inumi? How bad does it feel?" He said smoothly and started to massage her shoulders.

"Nani?"

"How bad, to be in heat?"

"Horri-...Shippou-chan what are you? Stooooop...please." She said with pants and moans.

"Why? Your in heat shouldn't I help? That's all I really want to do." He said lustfully and he nipped on her ear and went down to her neck. His hands started to massage her now healed breast, and he felt the stone hard nipples from under her vest.

Her moans and mewls encouraged him to go even farther but he turned aggressive and started to squeeze Inumi's breast and then his hands went lower.

His fingers brushed over the silver curls of her pubic hair and he drove his finger into to her with no mercy. She tried to scream out but four clawed fingers inserted themselves into her mouth. Tears formed at her eyes when three and four fingers were inside of her and a thumb roughly drove itself up and down of her clit.

"How does it feel?" He would ask.

Muffled screams would answer back. She didn't want this like _this_. She didn't want a hormone hyped Shippou to have sex with her, or more likely _fuck _her. This wasn't what she wanted this isn't what should've happened. He loved her didn't he? Then why is he doing this? WHY?

She couldn't understand and that made her cry even more. She understood that...that you can't always get what you want, but somehow she hoped that something beneficial would come out of this.

* * *

—outside—

* * *

"Inuyasha do something! He's hurting her!" Kagome angrily whispered.

"He can't Kagome, if anyone gets in the middle of a heat enraged demons mating session, they will be killed no matter how weak you thought the demon was." Sango explained.

Kagome looked worried, the only person other than Sango and the rest that she carried about was getting "raped" by one of their own friends...

* * *

—inside—

* * *

"Get up." Shippou demanded. Inumi just sat there panting.

"I said get up!" He growled and pushed Inumi on her back which caused her to grunt again with pain. She glared at him with fear and anger and a sense of pleading. He didn't even take note to her scratched up body and kicked her again in the side.

"Why don't you submit?"

"I'm not going to turn into some beta for you!"

"You will have to soon!" He said while kicking her again so she was on her back once again.

"Lets see how bad it is to have me buried _deep _inside eh?" He said as he fiercely pushed her legs apart. Then he put her thrashing legs on his shoulders.

She knew this would hurt after past experiences and didn't want it to happen again.

_

* * *

Inumi my child. I see pain in your eyes and you've been broken, many times._

Yes Tsyouki-sama.

Child how did this happen?

When I was a young child my father knew I had great powers. One day he had come back to the castle after a long fight with a samurai that wanted my mothers love. Okaa-san was over-joyed and Inuyasha and I were happy to see our father.

Inuyasha?

He my brother.

Oh I see go ahead.

Well, my father after years of healing from numerous burn wounds and gashes he wanted me to learn how to control these powers. And well I came back as a failed and he was mad and sent me a dungeon. He did things to me I will always regret. And so did my half-brother.

Inuyasha?

No Sesshomaru.

My dear child, here drink this.

What is this?

Well first of all your hymen will grow back so you can claim virginity once again but the bad thing is that when you drink it the pain of being pierced is worse.

Oh I see...

* * *

Inumi thrashed and turned not wanting to feel the pain again, now worse. But Shippou had a firm grip on her and...

"AHHHH HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Shippou thrashed in and out of her and threw her legs off to the side and held onto her stomach as he moaned and groan. She kept screaming with tears clearly streaming down her face as he thrusts into her over and over again. The pain was clearly worse.

She clawed at his hands some times missing and clawing her stomach. He finally came but as he came she jumped away and detached her self from him.

She moved away ignoring the white sticky liquid that was in the middle of the room and then, Shippou just fell.

* * *

Wow yes the italics are flashbacks and wow this was a pretty good story.

Inumi: Why couldn't I just mate like Kagome and Sango.

Me: Because then the story wouldn't be exciting.

Sango: Oh come on that's really mean.

Youkaigurl64: Wow that kinda crazy right there...

Road Warrior: Good as always don't you think so Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Yeah hey you changed your name?

Road Warrior: Yeah long time no see eh?

Inuyasha: Yeah.

Inuyasha-Backlashwave: Kagome do you like Inumi?

Kagome: Yeah pretty much why?

YoukaiGirl64: Becau-...

Inumi: Yes I like Kagome!

Brookie: Lol, Inukai how'd you come up with this whole idea?

Me: Well brookie thank you for saying I write good and yes you can write worth a damn just put your mind to it. Now to answer your question I started off...

Inuyasha's Mustang: Oh boy this is going to take a while. Ahh, Shippou I see you like our little Inumi here eh? You know if it wasn't for me she wouldn't be your mate right now.

Shippou: Really?

Cole125: Yeah she's committed to us that way.

Sango: You can tell the way she love Cole125 and Road Warrior when she first started out.

Blue-Prep: Yeah there was those two and me and Demon Rader33 and others!

DemonRader33: We're the ones that encouraged her and if other people review they'll get acknowledgments too!

Miroku: But of course there's the people who read but don't review who rock too.

Bookwormjavajunkie: And then there was me who started her off by being her beta for her first two chapters and look at her now!

Inuyasha: Bookworm's right we all are a piece in her stories.

Niatash1: Everyone gives her advice and she really uses it and she adores everything really.

Jessica: Even if some of us flame her she still takes it nicely.

Inukai: You guys are making me blush.

Niatash1: No even Kagura and Kanna agree...

Kagura: You really rock in this story you know.

Kanna: I'm kinda glad you made us good!

Inumi: I'm not a car or cat!

NightFall2525: Sorry! I was one of the first reviewers Shippou.

Inukai: Yeah she was the one that made me so happy that I continued the story, even if she got the wrong point of view.

Fireclows: And then I came in and added her and made her feel even _better_. So Shippou you see how important reviews are and how much authors and authoress' love us?

Shippou: I understand now!

BookWormJavaJunkie: Good, i'm glad.

Inukai: I'm not sure if you guys are okay with me saying all those things that you said but that's how I really feel about you guys.

Inuyasha: I do too!

Inumi: Wow surprising...

Inuyasha: Shut up...

Inukai: You guys stop it!

Inumi & Inuyasha: Yes ma'am.

Inukai: I'm not that old (looks hurt)

Inumi: Yes...girl.

Inuyasha: Good one (whispers)

Inukai: Lol anyways love you guys review wand be sponsored.

All the reviewers: Join in!


	12. Im not going to trick u its a note

**Every body i'm not ending the story! Yet...jk only if you guys want me too...**

**Love,**

**Inukai **


	13. Chapter 11

Inukai: HI!

Inuyasha: Oh boy…

MikoWonder17: I know…

Inukai: What ever…

* * *

_Hey you guys! Or girls…hehe anyways! Thanx for your reviews and for that you ALL get sponsored and everything! And of course you get a place in my heart! And no it's not going to be cold in there._

_Inuyasha-backlashwave: Of course I won't finish it! I just wondered if you guys wanted me too…_

_Saarah14: What ever NO ONE ASKED YOU! (Best friend)._

_Fireclows: Thanx I will go ahead for you!_

_MikoWonder17: You're a new reviewer! Yippee! Welcome, welcome! Thank you very much!_

_Twistedtiger: Lol, I understand how you feel my friend and I tried to do the same…bad experience…ANYWAYS! Thanx a lot!_

_Stone Cold Steve Austin: Umm…sure why not? _

_Inumi: Scoot over lemme read this review! _

_Inukai: Wait no!_

_Inumi: He woulda what!_

_Inukai: No no don't take it personally!_

_Back to reviews…_

_Road Warrior: Yay hi again! Yeah if they had baseball bats I think Inumi woulda done that if she wasn't paralyzed…and stuffz…_

_Youkaigirl64 (2): Yeah I couldn't wait either! Well yeah…he was a lil abusive…_

_Inuyasha-backlashwave: Yep, he was heat crazy!_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha: GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY!

Inukai: Get on with shutting up, now sit down and wait.

* * *

Inumi's tired body panted shallowly and her eyes began to dull with unconsciousness. She crawled over to Shippou to see his eyes slowly open and look up at her.

"I'm glad you're awake."

"Inumi…I'm sorry. I'm s-…"

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!"

They both looked at the tents entrance to see a fumigated Inuyasha at the entrance his eyes pulsating with a red hue. His fangs were showing and claws were digging into the dirt beneath his palms and fingers.

"Inuyasha! Umm please look away!" A red hot Inumi stuttered.

"Please Inumi! I bathed you when you were a little and you didn't complain!"

"Well back then this was all flat and chubby! Now they're pretty big and it's pretty curvy!"

"You'll get over it! Now move away from Shippou! WE have some 'talking' to do."

Shippou's eyes dilated and he got up and ran behind Inumi. Inuyasha just shook his head and got closer and closer to then with a smirk on his face. He looked down upon then his eyes gleaming. He was about to bring his claws down when…

"OSUWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

A shrill cry higher pitched than Kagome's rang through everyone's ears. Inuyasha looked down blindly at Inumi who had tears in her eye's and a hard blush on her face her bangs covered her visible squeezed eyes. She was so afraid she would be killed in the sequence she thought of the only thing she could say to stop him. She was worried about Shippou also who had clenched onto her shoulder's so hard they were bleeding.

She opened one eye and then the other slowly to see Inuyasha slowly drop to the ground with little crackles in his voice from shock. He landed right in front of Inumi's legs.

She cried out his named and brought his head onto her chest. She was too weak to make her full suit appear so she just made a simple ivory kimono appear on her body. Shippou had let go and pulled his pants on to hug Inuyasha also.

"You guys can come in too." The rest of the group scurried in with Shippou's signal. Kagome started to run near Inuyasha.

"Don't come near us…" Inumi barely said with a hoarse voice struggling to make a word. Her breath was still shallow and then she slipped into unconsciousness…

* * *

Later on

* * *

Inumi woke up to the faces of Sango, Shippou, and Kagome. She wearily smiled at then and tried to sit up until a soft but strong hand pushed her down.

"Tsk, tsk Inumi don't you _dare _get up. Kaede gave us specific orders." Sango softly but sacredly said. Inumi had a frightened look on her face before she lay back down. She looked to her left and saw Inuyasha. She smiled and then her smile turned demented.

Inumi's body disappeared out of no where. They looked all over her hay bad until they turned around to see her and Inuyasha hugging in their sleep. The group smiled and sighed. It was a cute scene and they decided to leave the hut and let Kagura and Miroku look over Inuyasha and Inumi.

* * *

Outside

* * *

"Why would she tell us not to get near them?" Sango wondered. Her ears twitched in thought.

"But I heard her say something like "it has faded" or something…Well anyways! Time to continue to show off the outfits I bought you guys!" Kagome said cheerfully.

Her normal uniform attire had changed to a pink denim mini shorts and a white t-shirt with a light faded pink bunny on the front. The sleeves of the shirt looked as if they had been cut off.

Kagome had brought some clothes for Inumi, Sango, and Kagura. She had bought some for Kanna and Shippou but since Shippou's growth spurt she returned them and in exchange got more for Miroku and some for Shippou since she went on an all out shopping spree mostly for the girls and then lots for Inuyasha knowing the kinds of clothes he liked. But not knowing much about Miroku she bought a few stuff to see what he liked.

So Sango was wearing black work out tights they went a little under her knees with a short sleeve tight black shirt. On the sides of the clothes was a red strip and she had small puma black and red shoes on. Inumi had a sky blue peasant dress that cupped her breast and in the middle of her breasts was a pink, red, and yellow daisy. Her hair was in a low pony-tail with a sky blue ribbon and she had some sky blue sandals.

When she walked outside to show off her outfit every one cheered her on. Even though she had a long white scar that revealed the bottom of itself on her knee she was beautiful with and puffy shoulder sleeves. The girls gad tears and their eye's and the boys had erections. She smiled and walked off and waited for Kagura to walk out.

Kagura walked out with a blush on her face. She had dark blue short jeans on and a deep magenta sleeveless shirt on. It was a low v-neck and her hair had a white scrunchy in it that held her hair in a low pony-tail with golden studs.

"Woo ee!" the boys whistled. Some men passing by whistled and made Kagura blush deeply.

"Kagomeeee!" Inumi whined.

"Yea?" She replied.

"How to I get the earring thingies in my ears."

Kagome giggled and saw Inumi with little tears in her eyes as she tried to poke the gold earring through her sensitive ears. "Inumi you have to pierce your ears first."

"Is this going to hurt!"

"Not that bad, when I got my second piercing with one of my friends my pierces guy put alcohol on my ears and then used the little poking thing but Yuka showed me the do-it-yourself-way."

"Yuka?"

"One crazy friend…well maybe not as much as Eri but meh!"

* * *

In the hut

* * *

"K-Kagome, you can act q-quite maniacal a-at t-times are you c-certif-fied to d-do Th-this?" A scared and nervous Inumi asked. Her poor little puppy ear was placed on a lime and was doused in alcohol. Kagome held a sharp needle that glinted in the light. The hut was dark and Inumi was alone with a demented Kagome. Kagome brought the needle down fast and Inumi had no preparation.

"…"

Kagome uncovered her ears ready to her a loooooong scream but only met silence. She felt something trickle down her thigh to see blood and she saw Inumi's face was twisted up. 'Inumi must have squeezed her hands so tight she cut herself. Wow, she didn't even make a sound…' Kagome gingerly thought.

She remembered piercing Ayumi's ears and she did the same accept a while after there was a loud scream. 'I couldn't hear for at least a week!' Kagome sighed.

Inumi later relaxed and Kagome pierced the other ear. She put something called 'Ear Care' on a Q-tip and swabbed Inumi's ears. She got up and sighed after she put the mini hoops in Inumi's ears. The gold looked so adorable on her. When they came out the saw everyone ready to go somewhere.

"Where are we going you guys?" Kagome asked.

"To find Sesshomaru and ask him some questions." Inuyasha replied. Sango Shippou and Miroku already occupied Kirara. So Kagura maximized her feather. "Jump in." She said cheerfully. Even though Inumi could fly she was still a little tired and didn't feel like surprising the group yet. She and Kagome jumped on and Kanna was on Inuyasha's back.

When they were just about to jump off a cloud of dirt was in front of them. When it cleared…

"Hey Kagome."

_

* * *

_

Inukai: Wow I really like this chapter…guess who was in the cloud! Hehe you guys aren't stupid you guys know.

Youkaigirl64: Yeah it wa-…

Inuyasha: SHH!

MikoWonder17: Your going to ruin the moment girl!

Sango: Miko's right!

Inukai: You guys! She stopped jeez!

Fireclows: You just have to be sure…

Shippou: Yeah before she says it was-…

Everyone: glares at Shippou

Shippou: meep!

Twistedtiger: I advice you watch it Shippou…

Kagome: He's right you know.

Shippou: I-I wi-will…

Inukai: Poor child. Well you guys I couldn't keep this story depressing I had to bring the humor back and let the horror/romance wait a second.

Sango: You know what to do!

Inukai: Review!

Reviewers: Join in!

* * *


	14. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha BUT I OWN POWER!

You guys ever since Hurricane Wilma I had no power for 3 days BUT NOW I DO!

Inukai: And now out of excitement!

Inuyasha: We have just cooked up!

Sango: A NEW CHAPTEEEEEEEEEERRR!

* * *

Kouga ran up to Kagome and held her hands with as much sincerity as he could muster. 

"Kagome are you ready to finally leave that flea bag and be mine?"

"Ah ha ha. I don't think so Kouga. First of all Kagome will never be yours and second of all I'm sure Inuyasha can beat your mangy ass since your little jewels aren't in your scrawny little legs."

"You challenging me monk!"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Wanna find out?"

The monk took his staff and got ready to bit the shidoodles out of Kouga. Kouga just smirked and got in a fighting stance and everyone just watched. Inuyasha just yawned and sat down.

"Inuyasha! Aren't you going to do something!" Sango asked leaning down near Inuyasha's ear.

"Nope, sweetie I have you and plus I have wanted to see Kouga get his ass whooped so badly it's not even funny!" He replied.

"Well what if-…Hey Inumi wait!" Shippou exclaimed.

Inumi was entranced by this 'fight' for some reason. When she looked at Kouga she couldn't think of anything else! She walked up behind Miroku and leaned against the cliff wall that stood to the right of them and saw as they were charging.

Miroku held out his staff and a blue energy started to form around it. Kouga brought back his hand as a white energy started to form around it.

"Miroku you wouldn't really do this right!" A worried Kagome asked.

"Of course not I'm just playing with him koibito!" Miroku replied with a smile.

"Ah monk you've made a wise choice to be with Kagome she's wonderful. But yet…you stole my woman!" Kouga sneered.

"Kouga I have just one question…" They both stopped.

"How is Kagome still your woman if she's with me? Doesn't it show she doesn't like you and never will? Or are you just making a fool of yourself on purpose? Hmm?"

Kouga grunted.

"Maybe you should look to people who love you like say…Ayame? She's a red head, cute, curvy, a wolf and a leader with beautiful green eyes." Miroku explained.

Kouga's eyes darkened and he charged for the monk.

When Miroku was going to hit Kouga, Kagome latched onto Inuyasha but he had no reaction, but Kagome's reaction took note in Sango's mind.

When the monk was ready…

"Your gonna-… WOAH ho hoooo! Who is that!" He said swerving around Miroku leaving the monk to trip. Kouga's eyes looked straight at Inumi who was innocently looking on with focused eyes. Kouga smiled and ran over to her.

"Why hello Mr. Kouga!" Inumi happily said.

"Why hello Ms. Inu. Please say you are a Miss right?"

"Hai." Inumi replied.

Shippou turned his head down.

"What is your name sashou Inu?"

"Inumi."

"That's a cute name. Are you Inuyasha's mate by chance?"

Inuyasha fainted.

"No I-I'm his s-sister." Inumi said between chuckles.

"Why didn't I guess I could have seen the resemblance between you two? Why don't we take a trip to my palace and were it goes on from there?"

"Um excuse me Kouga I think Inumi has something to do right now." Shippou stepped in.

"Hai, he's right. See you late Mr. Kawaii!"

Kouga smirked as Inumi was led off by Shippou's grip.

* * *

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she was about to slap him again. 

"Umou otome." Inumi casually said and Kagome crashed into the ground next to Inuyasha. Inumi looked plainly at Inuyasha as she leaned down sharply. She pointed a sharp finger at Sango.

"How long."

"5"

"When."

"Mate."

"I see…tried his?"

"Ina2."

"This should do it." She brought her leg back and stood between Inuyasha's open legs.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I FUCKING DO FOR THIS!" A teary eyed Inuyasha asked as he grabbed his crutch as they flew on Kagura's feather toward Sesshomaru's scent. 

"Pass out."

"So you took it out on my genitals."

"Eeeeexactly…"

"You guys he's up ahead!" Sango shouted above the wind.

"Alright! Everyone ready!" A hyper and ready Inumi asked. She had her battle suit on (the one she had on with Sesshomaru) with Sakura strapped to the back of her waist as always, she was ready to kick ass! The short blade was itching with power that wanted to be unleashed, but oddly an inexperienced person such as Inumi can suppress that power… 

They caught up to Sesshomaru and were ready.

"Mina batsu!"

"Hakaku no Hirakstou!" Sango screamed as her weapon turned aqua with a dangerous speed.

"Bakkuraya!" Inuyasha shouted as he used Hirakstou to form it.

"Hamaya!" Kagome used three sacred arrows to help the tornado.

"Oogata no Kitsune BI!" Shippou screamed and let loose a massive amount of hot blue-green fire turning the tornado electric yellow and white.

All the attacks were being formed just as Inumi's malice and hatred was.

"Kirara! Hinote no Bakuha!" Sango screamed and a large blast of fire shot out from Kirara's mouth.

"Deddo kihaku." Kanna said emotionlessly and a blast of light blue and white shot out of her mirror while she sat on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Hinote no Hakaku!" Miroku screamed and let loose a blast of red fire out of his staff.

"Dansu no Zetsumei." Kagura said deeply in a sleek dark voice. And her fan let out a blast of golden world winds.

"Booo…" She drew her hand back and got her feet in a special position. "Kuuu..." She gripped her sword's hilt. "METSU!" And she brought her hand forward with substantial strength as her feet shot forward and hit the tornado and made it black and red.

They watched intently but what they saw was the last thing they wanted too. It wasn't Sesshomaru…

Whoever it was turned around quickly and made a large barrier and blacked off their powerful attack as if it was nothing.

"Ha ha ha," He started to clap. "That was actually very amusing. I suspect you were looking for my pet Sesshomaru? Well too bad my name in Mashinomoi. Or in other words Devil's heart."

With closer look this man had lilac hair with a hint of silver and yes clothes similar to Sesshomaru but he had to armor and his bow was silver. His kimono was all black with different inscriptions of different signs in silver but one stood out.

On his back the insignia was aqua and was in a diamond. It had a six point star in it that had a triangular point cross in it. The star had circles on its tips and the circles linked the form a circle. In each of the circles there were five point stars.

His eyes were deep red and gold and his claws were long. His ears of course pointy he had the letters 'I', 'T', 'K', and 'S' on a black necklace in silver pendants.

"Well Mashinomoi the first thing fucked up about you is that necklace. The second thing is your face, third your clothes, and fourth that pet thing with my brother." Inuyasha said as he put red tetsuiga back. At Inuyasha doing this everyone put their weapon down and waited for the man to answer Inuyasha's so called 'questions'.

"Alright, first, my necklace stands for all my students who actually passed my rigorous tests. K for dead child Kasumi, T for a dead miko Tsuyouki," Inumi flinched. "S for a dead father," Inumi held her breath. "Inutaishou." "No." She whispered. "And I for a dangerous girl…Inumi."

The whole Inu-tachi gasped and looked at a shocked Inumi.

"Sh-shishou." Inumi stuttered.

"That's right Inumi, master."

"Before you ask anymore of my questions tell me…why is my sister dangerous?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, she almost destroyed the world." He explained.

"How?"

"She couldn't control her powers and out of anger she would have killed everyone only because Kasumi sacrificed her life for the world is why you're standing here today.

"O-oh…g-go ahead…" Was all Inuyasha could say. He was so shocked that his sister the one that he had slept, ate, and bathed with for over 10 years was so dangerous…

"Second, my face is beautiful compared to yours and that monks over there so I suggestive that the little puppy should shut up. Third, these clothes have these sings because back then I used to adore all of my students and they all gave me one word that expressed them all and I let them paint this shirt and I wear it for my own reasons." He stopped and looked at Inumi.

"Come here Mizu."

"Hai."

"Why mizu? Doesn't that mean water?"

Inumi stepped in front of her master with her head down but his height was extremely taller than hers.

"Mizu because that was her specialty. She acted like fire but she would always find peace and power inside of water. She learned how to control that one much better than any other."

"I see…"

"And for third," He pulled down Inumi's shirt and exposed her back. It should the same sign in the center of her back encrusted into her skin in black and silver.

"Every passing student has one but I'm sad since she's the only surviving one. (Sigh) Ah well, for fourth your brother is my pet. He wanted power and he wanted to kill you all. For what reason? Don't know. So I took him under me wing. He fits in with fire and energy. But he's doing pretty well with wind…which one of you has the power of electricity?"

Inuyasha looked left and right and slowly raised his hand.

"…me…" He said quickly and quietly.

"I see…"

"Why have you returned shishou?" Inumi asked as she put her shirt up.

"To find you."

"Really?" Inumi asked happily.

"And kill you."

"What!" She exclaimed.

"You're forbidden to this world I trained you and you almost killed us all, so I must get rid of you. Not now, but I will be back oh and one of my students named Naraku sent to say hello." With that he disappeared.

"This is a new threat." Sango said.

"A new enemy, plus old ones." Kagome said.

Then everyone looked at their hands and quickly up to Inumi with big eyes and kept doing it.

"You made our powers better just for that! Arigato(u) Inumi-sama!" They all said in unison.

* * *

Inukai: That was cute. 

Sango: Yeah.

Inuyasha: You're abusive!

Inumi: You're a baka!

Inuyasha: You almost killed us all!

Inumi: Your face has already killed us all!

Inuyasha: Are you sure you're not talkin to the mirror!

Inumi: Are you sure you're not talking complete bull shit!

Inukai: ARE YOU SURE YOU TWO CAN'T JUST SHUT UP!

Two Inu's: meep!

Inukai: Hmph! GOOD AND STAY THAT WAY! NOW! Did you guys like it? Review!

Reviewers: Join in!

* * *

Umou otome: Down girl 

Bakkuraya: Backlash-wave

Hamaya: Sacred Arrow

Hakaku no Hirakstou: Sacred demon bone

Hinote no Hakaku: Sacred fire

Hinote no Bakuha: Blast of fire

Oogata no Kitsune bi: Massive fox fire

Dansu no Zentsumei: Dance of Death

Deddo Kihaku: Dead Soul

Bokumtsu: Extermination


	15. Chapter 13

Okay here we go again with yet…

Inuyasha: Another story!

Sango: BY INUKAI!

Inukai: lol tank you's.

* * *

The group all sat around the campfire as they stared at Inumi. 

"Inumi…why didn't you tell me? Huh!" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Because I didn't…"

"I'm your brother for Christ's sakes! We used to share everything…"

"Exactly Inuyasha that's the thing we 'used' to share everything!"

"Inumi stop-…."

"This has nothing to do with you Shippou! A lot of shit happened in my past and I REALLY don't want to bring it up right now…."

"Well you have to sooner or later! How else are we going to find out about the enemy in order to beat him!" Shippou exclaimed.

"Okay okay (sigh) I can tell you about recent stuff right now so lets star with that. When sensei said that Naraku said hi he was obviously saying that Naraku is now his student. My sensei has the power If bringing back souls that some what 'call' to him and that's why Naraku is probably back."

"But didn't you seal him?" Sango asked.

"Yes but my sensei is much stronger than me."

"Okay I don't completely understand the Sesshomaru pet thingy." Inuyasha asked.

"Sensei likes calling his students pets sometimes fir different reasons. Sesshomaru was probably thriving for power and trying to destroy me he went to sensei."

"That answers a little okay what about this controlling elements thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well controlling the elements takes more focus than power. You focus your energy something like chi I guess and you put it into the element you feel more power and peace in."

"Why should you look for only power and peace?"

"Because the power is used for assault if needed and peace for focus and steadiness to even move the element."

"Oh…so who is this Kasumi girl?" Kagome asked.

"Watch it Kagome." Inumi snapped at the way Kagome addressed her. "Kasumi gave her life for the world."

"Yeah I think we understand that its just how did she die and why?"

"Instability…"

"In what?"

"Me…I'm very unstable especially with my powers. There was a move that focused all the power inside of us not in a element and we were supposed to shoot it out into a blast of power. First back then went the teenager and my mistress Tsuyouki. She did fine her blast was best…"

Inumi deep breathed for a moment and continued.

"As each student went the other students would build up more energy…my sensei looked at me funny I remember. Father went he was merely playing around back then he was cool. Then it was Kasumi's turn but she wasn't unstable like me put her power was equal. She had a spiritual connection of some sort to me… I remember screaming at my sensei I didn't want to go and then he slapped me all I saw was red, red, red. My body was shaking I felt this eerie power coming out of my body it was painful I heard Kasumi scream too…she had grabbed me…and, a-and i-I saw the…same power com…ing out of h-her and she whispered "live on for me…" but I knew I wasn't meant for that…"

She set her head to a downcast.

"I remember us screaming very loud and then her body just vanished and there were feathers everywhere…I c-couldn't move………e-everyone was screaming my name s-she….sh-she….d-di-…" Inumi had fainted.

* * *

"Inumi? Wake up!" A young masculine voice yelled. She picked it up quickly as her attacker… 

"I'm up Shippou. What had happened?"

"Your body went into some type of shock. We didn't know what to do so we set you in our tent. Look Inumi we need to tal-…"

"Shippou if I fainted about it you think I want to talk about it?"

"No not that its about y-you and……….m-me…"

Inumi looked at his sad eyes and signaled him to continue.

"Well you know I like you…" , Inumi nodded. "Go on."

"And well…I was wondering if we could some what start over…I mean your taking the rape quite well and its been three months so I was wondering if we could be together with the baby and the-…"

"Wha-wha wait! With the what!"

"baby…" Shippou said quickly.

"…"

"Umm Inumi?"

"… ."

"No don't! Faint…"

"Is she up?" Inuyasha wasked.

"Yeah but I kinda knocked her down again…"

"You asked her to be your mate and you told her she's pregnant…" Miroku said plainly…

"H-how'd you!"

"With Inuyasha's ten easy steps on how to test if a woman pregnant with your nose…"

"…"

"Yeah about that…" Inuyasha sheepishly said.

(groan growl groan)

"She's waking up!" Sango cheerfully said.

"What's going on out here?"

"Uhh…yeah about that…" Sango said…

* * *

Night

* * *

"Inumi what do you say?" 

"Yes Shippou I'll be yours and you knew that silly."

"Shall we dance…again then?"

"Yes we shall…"

Inumi grabbed Shippou's chin and brought his mouth forward and kissed his sweet luscious lips. She slowly stuck her tongue in and prodded with the sharp fangs and long luscious tongue. Her hands slowly went downwards and took off his shirt and jacket. She prodded with perk nipples making sure there lips never disconnected with their wet dance.

He took his hands and yanked the kimonos sleeves off making her large breasts pop out since she wore no bindings. He massaged them gently his thumbs caressing her nipples and fingers dancing on the tan chest.

They had to break for air so slowly took her tongue and lips out of his. His face went lower as he laid her down and pulled of the rest of her kimono to reveal her womanhood. He started to lick and prod at her clit until he stuck his tongue deep inside her depths. She moaned loudly as he moved left and right inside of her his tongue changing every direction known to man until her sweet juices came flowing down like a faucet of essence.

He licked her nipples a little until he came to her mouth and kissed her fully letting her get a little taste. He readied himself at the entrance of her relaxed tunnel of pleasure (a.n: that didn't make any sense….) he stuck himself deep inside of her. She moaned and groaned and screamed with every thrust he seemed to have gotten deeper and deeper. Soon she couldn't take it any more as his long erection dug into her firmer and harder and deeper every thrust came with a scream of pleasure she grasped the sheets so tight they ripped her eyes were blinded and she came with a long pouring explosion of honey sweet milk.

He soon cam also not being able to take it. When Inumi was reaching for his limp manhood he stopped her.

"i-it was your night tonight Inumi." He panted.

She smiled and they fell asleep on their bed.

* * *

Woah that was pretty good…I haven't written one of those in a while now! Actually now that I think of it I haven't written in a long while anyways! 

All: Review..plz plz plz plz plz!


	16. Chapter 14

Inuyasha: Well, well, well Inukai your updating quick!

Inukai: hehe thanx. I'm so happy you guys liked it! (Self-esteem boosts once again!)

Sango: Well we should start right? We don't want them to wait like last time.

Inuyasha: She's right we shouldn't let's do this!

* * *

Inuyasha woke up after a long night of hearing Shippou say 'sorry' to Inumi. He looked over at Sango and got up to douse the little specks of fire left from last night. When he got out side he saw Inumi cooking scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, and something called pancakes with syrup. 

"God morning sis." Inuyasha said lightly. He went over to her and gave her a light hug and kiss on the forehead. "You okay?"

"Yes. You know I'm pregnant don't you. That's why your being so nice."

"True, but it's also because I love you. Where's Shippou?"

"He's inside sleeping"

"Inumi can you tell me a little more about what happened between you and Sesshomaru when we were kids? Just between us…"

"(Sigh) Sure. He did disgusting things…he was the reason I lost my virginity other than from father…he would do excruciating things…I remember it like it was yesterday…"

Flashback of course

"_You disgust me. Look at yourself! Covered in blood it's so repulsive. You're such a waste..."_

"_Well maybe I wouldn't look like this if you would stop hurting me! Please stop this brother please!" _

"I remembered as I screamed more blood would drip down my face and out of the numerous wounds on my body."

"_You shall not tell me what to do you bitch." _

"I had laughed at that comment because technically I really was a bitch…"

"_Get on your knees." _

"_NO! I said not again!" _

"_I said on your knees!"_

"_And I said no! Leave me alone!" _

"_Hmph you're going to learn the hard way again?" _

"I remember him kicking me in the side and ripping off my torn clothes. I was on my knees and I shut my eyes so tight that tears of blood and water came through my tightly closed lids…I remember the fast sharp pain in my vagina. I knew I was probably bleeding there too."

"_I guess you're really not that useless. You surely got rid of that pest I had down there."_

"He had left me there to die. That's when mother and I ran away she had dropped me off at Tsuyouki-sama's hut and then left. I don't remember anything after that…and I'm telling the truth Inuyasha…"

"You hiding some more things I know it…"

"Look Inuyasha I said I can't remember anything after that it was only five years later when I was put to sleep back then I was only nine. Shouldn't you be going and comforting Sango or something she's going to deliver soon and-…"

"INUYASHA!" A voice screamed.

"Yes dear…" Inuyasha replied sadly…

"Get your ass in here right now!"

"Yes honey…bye Inumi…"

"Good luck bro…"

* * *

In tent

* * *

"Yes Sango?" 

"Inuyasha! I'm so happy you're here!"

'Wow she got happy fast…'

"Wait weren't you just pissed at me?"

"W-well I'm s-sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to b-be so mean!" She cried.

"No no no problem!"

"THERE BETTER BE NO PROBLEM!"

"I'm sorry sweety I really am!"

"That's alright…man I'm tired…do you know what you want to name the baby?"

"Me! Umm…actually I don't know why don't we ask the reviewers?"

(A/n: Inuyasha you weren't supposed to say that!)

"Why not?"

(A/n: The stories not done yet! But good idea by the way…)

"You're welcome…

* * *

Later that day

* * *

"Inumi do you know where Mashinomoi might be?" Kagome asks. They needed to get rid of him fast she has been quite good at picking up things the others don't. When he was walking away he muttered "Maybe I'll get rid of the rest o' 'em too…" 

"He might be at kurisutaru ichidou." She replied.

"Oh yeah I've been there before! It's entirely made out of crystal and ice it was the temple mother and I always picked you up at! There was the Hinote ichidou made out of molten rock, Kaze ichidou is a dome that is entirely made out of glass, and Tsuchi ichidou a field of the greenest grass and rock solid walls." Inuyasha happily piped up.

"Well for sure I think Naraku should be in the temple of fire. And we know Sesshomaru is in the temple of wind. We should go."

"But wait." Miroku cut in. "We can't."

"Why not?" Shippou asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but don't demon babies deliver in two-three months?"

"Yes…" Inuyasha said. He had an idea to where he was going. Sango and Inumi couldn't come on this trip…

"Well since Sango is due in two months she definitely can't come on this trip and look at Inumi she can't come either. She has a demons baby plus she's a half demon which will cause her to deliver in at least three months. Demon babies grow extremely fast almost like a demons healing power. If Sango gets hurt your baby is gone and so is she and if anything happens like early delivery we're all messed up. We can't take her with us. Especially if we take Inumi if she is weakened during the battle an inner power from inside her or the baby might be unleashed because of a point in battle where she's on the border line of life and death. It's really not that safe. And if it's just you, Kirara, Shippou, and I we're not going to make it far." He finished.

"He makes sense Inuyasha we can't go now we're going to have ti wait a little longer." Sango said.

The group sat down again they had to wait even longer.

"Inumi?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Can you use your powers to become invisible and intangible?"

"I suppose I could try…why?"

"We don't have to fight yet but we can still get information if you can sneak into the four temples and get as much information as you can we could at least have a better chance…" She explained.

"Care to come with Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't just go by myself I have to go with someone. I would of gone with Sango but she's pregnant, Inuyasha and Miroku have to stay and protect everyone. Kirara needs to help Shippou protect also plus they can fly them safely away if they need too."

"Well you have a point there. I'll be useless if I stay."

"Alright hold on let me concentrate."

Inumi closed her eyes and a blue energy formed around her and her body started to disappear. "Hold on Kagome." Kagome grabbed Inumi's hands and closed her eyes also. There bodies completely disappeared and they on had a faint reflection of blue on their skin but their eyes stood out like the sun on a dark day.

"Ready Kagome?"

"Ready!"

"Let's go!" Inumi screamed she morphed her regular ivory golden-stitched haori, gold yukata, and ivory with a gold bow hakama on.

Their journey began…

* * *

I know I'm being oddly nice to Kagome eh? Sorry… 

Inuyasha: Okay you guys we really need your help on naming the baby!

Sango: We don't know hat to name it so we need you to name it for us please!

Kagome: Yes please you guys are extra creative please help us!

Shippou: And if you can think up two names for Inumi's baby too.

Inumi: My lousy creator would have thought of one but she always wants your opinions…almost like she has O.C.D…

Inukai: I created you and just like that (snaps) I can delete you.

Inumi: Being quiet now….

All peps: REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 15

Inukai: Yippee! I hope I'm on a role!

Inuyasha: You had a tub of sugar again didn't you?

Inukai: Maybe…

Sango: Oh lord…well might as well get started…

Inukai: Exactly San-chan!

* * *

The two were about to take off until…

"Wait hold on a minute we can't run there he'll sense you correct?"

"Hmm…never thought of that one good call Kagome!" Inumi replied

"Thanks! But how are we going to fly?" Kagome asked.

"Get on my back and you'll see."

Kagome climbed on Inumi's back. As soon as she did a blue glow started to form under Inumi slowly they started to arise off the ground and the winds around them came with a gentle breeze. Soon the rocketed in the sky before any goodbyes and good lucks could be said.

* * *

Inumi and Kagome's heads were looking left and right and soon Kagome spotted a glass dome.

"Inumi were close!" Kagome cheered.

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"The Kaze ichidou its right there!"

"Oh! Good eyes Kaggy!"

Kagome giggled and blushed and muttered a quick 'well you know.'

Inumi just shook her head and kept going. Soon they met the Tsuchi ichidou, the Hinote ichidou and then finally the Kurisutaru ichidou.

"Alright Kagome we're going down."

"Okay…wait Inumi?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot my bow…"

Inumi sweat dropped. "(sigh) Kagome what would you ever do with out me…here." She formed a bow in Kagome's hands. "We should start moving lets go."

Their invisible bodies moved through the crystal walls and onto the ice floor. "This place…so many memories…" Inumi whispered.

They walked into a long hall way and at the end they heard a man muttering. As they walked down they saw a man praying at the foot of a statue.

"Inumi-sama, Inutaishou-sama, Tsuyouki-sama, Kasumi-sama, may you all rest in peace…" The man finished off.

"Who is he? Huh?" Kagome asked. Inumi had tears in her eyes and all she did was smile at the man.

"He took care of me while I was staying at this temple I got sick and my master was mad at how weak I was to my own element. At night he would beat me and that man Sato would always come and stop him to take care of me…"

"Wow your master was really rough." Kagome pointed out.

All Inumi did was chuckle and she held Kagome's hand. "Come on we should keep moving."

They moved further into the temple and they met a grand room.

* * *

"Mashinomoi." Kagome gasped. He snapped his head their direction. Kagome was afraid so she grasped Inumi's hand tighter.

"Hmm I thought I heard something…anyways Naraku, Sesshomaru, Sato come here this instant!" He yelled. Naraku and Sesshomaru walked in gracefully. Sato just turned in by the door.

All men there were extremely sexy. Sato had long silky black hair two pointy demon ears and small slanted deep red eyes. His claws were pearl white and his clothes were a black hakama and a gold haori. He wore no shoes.

"Yes sensei?" They all said. In their deep, sleek, hot, masculine (a/n: Okay maybe I'm getting carried away…) voices.

"Inumi has found her brother Inuyasha and has also found friends. From rumors I hear that the hot one in the skin tight suit is Sango the taijya, the monk with a great flirting status is Miroku the monk, the…well now matured, cute little innocent one is Shippou the kitsune, the cute golden and black cat is Kirara the Hinote no Neko, the small chest, but slightly attractive girl is Kagome the miko, the tall hot curvy one is Kagura the wind sorceress, and last the short adorable one is Kanna the soul stealer."

He took a sip of the 'red wine' on his thrones armrest.

"I want you three to hunt them down and bring me all of them. You will slowly somehow manipulate them and do what ever you want with them as long as they come to me still. Go!"

"Yes sensei!" The replied and they all ran out of the palace.

"We gotta go tell the others!" Kagome said.

Inumi nodded and they were out of the temple.

'We've gotta find a place to hide…and train…'

* * *

That was pretty darn short

Inuyasha: Damn straight!

Inumi: Umm…Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: What?

Inumi: Nothing…

Inukai: Okay I'm going to probably use Eukari and Moriko if you guys want something else give me more names plz or you could just review it doesn't matter I love you all.


	18. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Well I haven't said this in a long time but I think you guys get that I don't own Inuyasha I mean for real.

Shippou: You can still have hope ya know.

Me: True…

Inuyasha: Lol lets get this show on the road!

Sango: Yep yep let's go!

* * *

"Inuyasha, Sango!" Inumi screamed.

"Miroku, Kagura!" Kagome screamed.

Everyone rushed outside to find Inumi and Kagome back to back with serious looks on their faces.

"What did you find?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mashinomoi is coming after us." Kagome started. And everyone gasped.

"He has sent Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Sato,"

"(Gasp) No…" Inuyasha said in shock.

"Yes even him to capture us all. His main targets are Sango, Inuyasha, and Kanna."

"Why Kanna?" Kagura asked.

"Kagura she is a little child she was originally made for death and malevolence anyone can easily alter her spirit back to the way it was." Inumi explained.

"Before you ask who and why, Inuyasha because if he takes Inuyasha it could hurt Inumi so bad that it'll break her spirit and eventually kill her because of the trauma."

"But he's just taking me captive." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha I saw when those men attacked mother raped, abused, and killed her and I couldn't do shit, I was abused and raped by my _own father _and half brother. Your all I have left I really wouldn't be so stable if I lose you." Inumi said.

Then all of a sudden they felt a very dark aura surround them and they saw Mashinomoi show his (A/n: HOT!) ugly face.

"Mashinomoi!" Inuyasha screamed and took out Tetsuaiga ready for combat once again.

He chuckled and began talking. "I'm not here to fight Inuyasha just to leave a little clue." He dropped a piece of paper in front of them and left. Kagome went up to it and picked it up. It read. "A chain's as strong as it weakest link?" There were a few minutes of silence until Sango gasped. Everyone looked at her as she ran to Shippou and Inumi's tent.

She gasped once more muttering 'no' over and over again and her eyes were dilated she covered her mouth and screamed the highest scream she could muster.

"Sango! What's wrong?" Inuyasha said and he shook her roughly before he looked at the tent as Miroku parted the flap. What they saw inside caused everyone but Inumi since her eyes were blocked off by Kagura to look down and shake their heads. Shippou skin was deathly pale with a green look and his eyes were blank. The back of the tent seemed to be ripped off so who ever did this to Shippou could put knives through his hands in order to keep him up. They seemed to have used machetes to cut up the front of his body especially his stomach open to make it seem someone either ate through his stomach or sawed through.

They had two jagged knives through his pawed feet and his thighs. The assailant jaggedly cut the sides of his neck between his shoulder and neck. But the worse part was there was a long sword embedded in his mouth and not only blood stained it but tears did also. There was a note inside of his stomach also. Kagome went up swallowed and took the note out of Shippou's stomach with a sickening squishy sound.

"It says. The key to our earth's survival can reverse it. P.S: Keep his body trust me he's not dead yet." Kagome read.

"I think she should see…" Inuyasha said.

"But what if she-…" Kagura protested.

"It's a risk we can handle."

Kagura slowly let go of Inumi and she saw her take in all of it instead of her powers going out of control which was what they expected her eyes just became dull and her knees hit the floor as her hands just dangled.

"Inumi! Inumi!" Every one was yelling. 'I can hear you guys I just can't move. Let me relax please maybe I just need a moment.' She thought she felt something moving in her stomach as though it were crying. She felt her head hit the floor and she closed her eyes.

* * *

She woke up in a hut and looked to her side to see Shippou's dead body but it looked clean and stitched up. She felt happy thinking he was alive apparently a part of her memory was wiped. "Shippou? Shippou honey? Wake up. Wake up Shippou! W-wake u-up…" Just then she remembered what she saw before she went unconscious and tears leaked from her eyes onto Shippou's fur jacket. Her hands gripped Shippou's shoulders tightly and she looked at his closed lids. "W-why Mashinomoi…I did so much for you. Every thing you told me I did…why!" She screamed and the Inu-gumi was looking through the doors flap.

They felt like crying too until they saw Inumi's face become serious. "Your not dead Shippou you're not dead!" She started screaming and she and Shippou started to glow white. She closed her eyes tightly and tears leaked out. "Wake up damn it! Wake up!" With one finally scream of desperation a huge light engulfed them and Shippou gasped and his eyes opened up and the light in them returned once again. He looked around and wrapped his arms around Inumi who was still crying and he also cried as he snuggled his head between her fluffy ears.

* * *

Inukai: Well amazingly i'm done.

Inuyasha: BUT IT WAS SO DAMN SHORT!

Sango: But it seemed like there was so much in it already...

Inukai: Yeah when we were typing it...i need some waffaloops...

Sango & Inuyasha: o.O


	19. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do and I repeat do own!

Inuyasha: Uh Inukai it's don't…

Inukai: Shh I know be quiet.

Disclaimer: I do own Inu-…(police start crowding around house)

Disclaimer: Err…do not own Inuyasha!

Police: Good girl!

Inukai: n.n

* * *

"Shippou are you sure you're alright?" Sango asked one last time. 

"Yes Sango I'm alright."

"Shippou when Inumi bought you back to life what'd you see?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's has happened to me before…"

"Oh…" Was all Shippou said in reply (a/n: I think I'm falling in love with that word…)

"Well I remembered white, but not like starch white almost like ivory like what Inumi always wears."

**Flash back time!**

* * *

"_Where are you koi!" I heard a familiar voice scream._

"_Kitsune that young hanyou she's been here once before for her brother I believe." A tall man who was sitting on a throne said. _

"_What is her name father?"_

"_I shall not reveal that to you but she has demon in her she was not supposed to be welcome here again." He said and stood. He pointed his finger toward her and two men came up and stung her with some type of light._

_She was stung every time she tried to get up telling you she tried plenty of times. _

_She looked up to the large man on the throne and watched with great hatred and Shippou looked into her dull eyes that had tears coming from them. _

_She looked down making her bangs covering her eyes in a downcast and her claws scratched the marble underneath her hands. "Come back…come back…come back!" The girl screamed weakly. The men stung her once more making her head hit the marble floor harshly._

_She turned her head and smiled at the young boy with sad eyes._

"_Live for me…Shippou…"_

"_Banish her now!" The man yelled and the two men stuck their staffs into her back eventually killing her and letting her sink through the cloud like marble floor. _

"_Shippou are you okay?" The man asked._

"_Send me back!" He yelled._

"_I will not."_

"_I said send me back!" Shippou yelled._

"_I shall not lo-…" _

"_Forget you I will do this my self!" _

"_Guards run after him!" _

* * *

**Flashback end time!**

"I remember jumping out of the cherry lined gates. The man god had only kept me because I was so pure since I was just turned into a teenaged demons body form. In that split second you guys saw all the white light all that has happened in heaven."

"Shippou that's sad." Sango said.

"I had to come back for her." Shippou said with a smile.

"We need as much help as we can get we only have Inuyasha, me, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, you, Kagura, Kanna, and if we can get Kouga, Ayame and they're wolf pack. But that won't be enough we need people with more powers that have learned under Mashinomoi!" Kagome yelled in frustration and she slammed her fist into the ground.

"K-kagome." A weak voice said and they saw Inumi leaning on the side of the wall with great effort.

"There's a person I know…"

* * *

The group went to a very deep lake that was crystallized. Inumi told Kagome and Sango to get some herbs and potions while Kagura and Kanna went in the forests to get special souls and plants and Shippou, Inuyasha, and Miroku started digging a hole. As they left/dug Inumi took off her shirt tying it around her waist leaving on this sports bra thing Kagome gave her and her pants. Then she was going into the crystal top layer of the lake until she went underneath it all. 

When she looked down all she could see was complete black she was yes a little scared but she had to do this for her friend. 'I'm coming!' She determinedly thought. She swam lower and lower. She had to get the Alarcon crystal!

**Flash back!**

* * *

"_While you guys search for the necessary things I have to get the one crystal that can complete this revival."_

"_What is this crystal?" Kanna asked innocently._

"_It's called the Alarcon crystal. It was the type of crystal she trained with." _

"_Why do we need this crystal?" Kagura asked._

"_It's the closest thing to her so it should help her remember all that has happened and bring back most of her memories of training so that she knows what she's doing."_

"_Alright well we shall start." Kagome said and looked at Inumi with a smile and Inumi looked at her nodded and smiled back. _

"_Okay this is what I need you to do. Kagome and Sango I need you two to get as much healing potions as you can get. Kagome you should get the potions the harder task is getting the herbs that are not already crushed. Kagome you can be dropped off by the near by village while Sango goes to that Jinenji fellow you were talking about."_

"_Alright, let's go Kagome good luck to the rest of you." Sango said and they were off._

"_Kagura I need you to take Kanna with you to a forest that is full of demons and cruel people but also they have special herbs that they eat in order to keep them selves alive. The ningen in the forest are the heart. They supply the herbs that keep them and their dead friends or mates back to life. The demons are the soul they keep the forest protected in order to also keep its life within. I need you to either knock out or even kill the ningen of the forest for their herbs and Kanna I need you to suck the souls out of the youkai that have the herbs in their souls please and thank you. The name of the forest is most coincidently the Heart and Soul forest. Go now we have to do this before the sun set that's why we got up so damn early Inuyasha!" _

"_But Mi-chan…" Kanna said sadly as she tugged on the side of Inumi's pants. Inumi smiled and stooped down to look at Kanna with warm golden-yellow eyes. "Look Kanna I know we seem like bad people right now but we have to do this if you don't want your mommy hurt and the world destroyed okay?" (A/n: yes Kanna sees Inumi as a mother figure.) _

_Kanna smiled and nodded her head making her apricot hair go over her shoulders and bounce with joy also. "I'll do it for you mommy!" She yelled with joy and ran over to Kagura's feather with the tap-tap of her small brown shoes. She hopped on and they were off._

"_(Sigh) Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou I need you guys to dig a 15 foot deep hole and I need it to be about 10 feet wide." _

_  
"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled._

"_YOU'VE **GOTTA **BE KIDDING!" Shippou yelled._

"_I mean how are we really supposed to-…" Miroku was cut off._

_The morning sun shone on Inumi in a beautiful way and she turned around with a smile on her face. "Well how deep do you think it is to get at least a little water from this lake?" _

_All the boys smiled also with large blushes on their face except for Inuyasha who replied "Alright Imouto-san…"_

* * *

**Flash back ends!**

Inumi was at the end of her wits as she was struggling to go deeper into the lake but her ribs were already crushed from the force of the deep waters. She cried out again and bubbles came out of here mouth when the metal crushing force snapped one of her arms. 'How the hell is a lake able to do this I thought only the ocean could!' She thought furiously soon she saw a large mass of sparkling diamonds and she swam down.

Her hand wrapped itself around two one for when she's living and walking as a necklace and for the revival. She swam from the bone crushing profundity and right through the crystal surface. She held two diaphanous diamonds with blue hints inside. She sat on the crystal and took reached in her pocket for the golden necklace holder but instead pulled out a magazine.

"What the hell! Here Miroku you sick minded monk!" She screamed and threw the magazine straight at his head back into the deep whole. When she cut the top of the diamond off Inuyasha and Shippou looked at her with big eyes.

"That's a diamond, how did you do that!" Inuyasha asked amazed.

"Huh? Oh this girl and I share a bond but like a sister like bond she'll understand why I'm cutting up her diamonds." She said and smiled and fitted the diamond into the necklace and it started glowing. "Perfect," She muttered. Then she heard a huge splash. She looked up to see Inuyasha looking into the hole with big eyes and Shippou with a sweat drop and shaking his head.

She quickly held her sides and her arm and muttered a few spells and the crystal started to some what eat her up and then it broke and she got up as though nothing had happened to her and ran over to the large hole. She looked over and gasped.

"You guys dug really deep for me!" Inumi yelled in surprise at the depth of the hole. At least 30 miles deep with half of the hole filled up, she looked at the both of them and Inuyasha notched his head to Shippou's direction and Inumi turned to him with her hands curled into them and in front of her with a big smile.

"Shippou did you dig this hole so deep?"

"Well yeah with a little he-…" Shippou was cut off when two soft lips connected with his. He wrapped his arms around Inumi and deepened the kiss he was about to stick his tongue in until…

"Ahem I think you've made your point…" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Oh sorry nii-san." Inumi cleared her throat also.

* * *

Sango, Kagura, Kagome, Kanna, and Kirara finally came back. Kagome jumped off Kirara and landed and ran over to jump on Inumi. 

"W-what, er Kagome are you alright?" Inumi asked as she gently pried Kagome off her.

"Kagura, Kanna, Sango, and I decided to bring you a little present for the battle!" Kagome screamed a little _too_ loudly but soon Inumi saw that it was meant for a signal.

A whole fleet of wolves and demons came out of the forest. There were white ones, black ones, brown ones, silver ones that looked oddly like Inumi and Inuyasha. And on the human side tall ones short ones every kind of anything you can think of!

"Ah Inumi my beautiful tan queen."

"For the last time Kouga I'm not tan I'm black."

"WHAT!" Everyone but Inuyasha exclaimed.

"That's so cool what side did you get it from!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I don't think there's much of a difference if she was white or black Kagome…" Sango explained.

"Yeah I know but it still seems cool!"

"(sigh) I got it from my fathers side since nobody gives a fuck about the race when you're a demon he had a African dad and uncle and so on Inuyasha got more of moms side which is mostly Caucasian so he came out like that." She explained.

"Cool!" Kagome screamed.

"Ai Kagome…" Inumi sighed. "We should be ready for the revival. Thank you Kou-… Ayame!" Inumi looked at the side to see one of her friends.

"Mi-chan, AHHH MI-CHAN!" Ayame yelled and hugged the life out of her friend extremely happy it was her.

"Ay-chan I'm sure you know everyone. We're trying to bring back…" She whispered in Ayame's ears.

"YAY, I'll love to help please!"

"By joining forces with Kouga and coming shows that you're already helping. You guys Ayame trained in the wind and earth temples and we would always play together but when time came to leave training Ayame had always left earlier because wind and earth got out earlier than Water and Fire." Inumi explained.

"Alright Ayame!" Kagome yelled and gave Ayame a high-five but Ayame didn't back she just saw Kagome drop to the floor.

"I still don't like you…" Ayame said and Kagome moaned in pain.

"Let us start the revival. Inuyasha, Ayame," She looked at the too and they nodded. Ayame new the chants by heart so she had no problem but Inuyasha had to practice a lot in about five minutes but amazingly he did well.

* * *

They chanted: 

Please bring back the living dead

We send our powers to you

Through thick and thin we will give all we have

To you

Bring us her full and through

Like the human being she was

These special words we send you

Alivad

Nocrala

Ardnaxela

Nimsay!

* * *

They sung the incantation in a sing song holy voice and screamed the last word and the potions, herbs, and souls were all poured into the incantation electricity (Inuyasha), wind (Ayame), and water (Inumi), were also some what mixed into the concoction and it grew brightly. A large sign the had a twists, curves, and dots all over glowed but what stood out the most was the sign that was carved into Inumi's back. 

A naked body came up out of the water its eyes were blank and a dull pink. It had long flowing raven green hair that flew itself around the trim frail body that was as pale as the moon that shone on them. They had everything they needed before sun set but they had to do this at night.

Soon blood flew through the veins of the pale girl turning her skin a healthy almond tan. Her eyes were yes still had the dull look in them but they werea heathly magenta. She has claws theat came out of her hands and her black stockings the met mid-thigh went up her legs and she threw her head back and a chocker and magenta lip gloss appeared. She stood on the little make shift lake and looked down her pointy ears twitched when she heard foot steps on the water.

She looked up and saw Inumi smiling she smiled also and blacked out as soon as a necklace was placed on her.

"Inumi what'd you-..." Inuyasha asked knowing the girl.

"She just has alot toremember..."

'Come back to me Nimsay..."

* * *

Inukai: Well thats it! 

Inuyasha: You guys we've got so many hits but so little reviews.

Inukai: (breaking down and crying)

Inumi: Oh come on you guys see what you've gone and done.

Sango: Plz don't make the authoress cry!

Inukai: P-plz r-rev-view.

* * *


	20. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I-I don't o-own I…

Inuyasha: Maybe I should do the disclaimer…

Sango: Yeah I'll take care of Inukai.

Inuyasha: Inukai doesn't own me or my comrades and enemies.

Sango: Come on Inukai at least type for the readers and reviewers.

Inuyasha: Especially for Youkaigirl64 she hasn't stopped yet!

* * *

"Inuyasha can you carry Nimsay for me?"

"No I have to carry Kagome while Sango, Miroku, and Shippou take up Kirara Kouga can probably."

"No it has to be you, Ayame, or…me…" Inumi concluded.

"See you can carry her!" Inuyasha said proudly as Kagome jumped on his back.

Inumi smiled and nodded. She picked Nimsay up bridal style and they started to run and jump towards a deserted castle.

* * *

"Uh Inuyasha are you sure we should do this?"

"Yeah he's with Mashinomoi now he's not coming back here."

Inumi still looked worried but started to open the gates. As soon as the gates opened a teenaged girl came out. She had long brown hair that was in a low pony tail her kimono was pink withorange lines and had an orange obi around it. She had little brown sandals and her brown eyes were large. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Lord Inuyasha! My Lord hasn't come back yet and I'm scared do you know what happened to him?" The youth asked with tears in her eyes.

"Rin I'm sorry to say this but Sesshomaru isn't coming back actually you see all these people behind me?" Rin nodded. "Well he's out to kill each and every one of us."

"But Inuyasha Lord Sesshomaru is right behind with that lady on his back." Rin explained while pointing to Inumi.

"What? I'm not—" But before Inumi could finish Rin had jumped on her causing Sango to run and catch Nimsay.

"Lord Sesshomaru your back! Boy has you gotten big in places! Now you have very **large** man breasts! And your voice has gotten higher! Wow you've been listening to me about the sun! Look at your hair and skin your as dark as chocolate!" Rin said putting her hands on 'Sesshomaru' is 'man boobs' assuming 'he' was a man.

"Look _Rin _I'm not Sesshomaru I'm Inuyasha's sister! Stupid girl…" Inumi screamed at the girl as she grabbed her hands off her breast. Rin blushed tremendously and got off of Inumi and tried to help her up.

Everyone were laughing their heads off Inumi turned so red it was visible she telepathically picked up thirty rocks and threw them at each of their heads.

Inuyasha was the first to recuperate and he picked up Rin with one of his hands. Even though she was a teenager she still was pretty short so it was easy to balance her on one of his arms.

"Rin this is my sister Inumi she's Sesshomaru's half sister. But you've gotta admit Okaa-san always said you looked _just _like Sesshomaru."

"Hint of advice don't call Inumi 'Sesshomaru' they didn't get along that much." Sango said and she tweaked Rin's nose causing her to giggle.

When Inuyasha held Rin like that and Sango came up to touch her nose they looked like a true couple making Inumi and Kanna Aww.

* * *

Everyone moved into a room and Inuyasha and Sango moved into to Rin's room since Rin wanted them to move in with her so bad. And now they are stuck with Rin because she wants to be with her newly found parents so bad.

Inumi on the other hand moved into her mothers separate room with Shippou and Kanna who also loves Inumi and Shippou like mother and father.

Kagura and Ayame quickly became friends and moved into Inumi's old room they now talk and like to try on clothes that Kagome keep bringing back from her time.

All of the wolves have moved into the back yard and are free to roam the forest as long as they come back before dark.

The demon wolves that came with Kouga are allowed in the guest rooms which were plenty and Kouga and Miroku moved into Inuyasha's old bedroom. Kagome carried Nimsay too Sesshomaru's old room which was very large yet something told Kagome that Inumi didn't give her and Nimsay this room because of her it was because of Nimsay.

Kagome lay down on the floor in front of the fire place after nestling Nimsay into bed. She lazily reached into the pocket of her pink jeans short shorts and pulled out a couple of matches she lit one and threw it into the fire place. She looked at Nimsay and decided to take the covers off of her since the fire place kept the room pretty warm. She laid her on her side making sure she wasn't on her arm because since this girl was so important to Inumi she must at least sleep like her.

She remembered every time she went to wake up Inumi she would be sleeping on her side sleeping on her arm as usual but every time Inumi had been woken up she would complain about yeah Kagome always waking her up and always sleeping with her when she's asleep but she got used to that but when she would always complain about her arm falling asleep on her she became worried. So from then on she would adjust Inumi's arm so it would be under her body stop the blood circulation and she didn't want Inumi to end up having to have her arm cut off.

She smiled at Nimsay and then went back to her place on the floor. She had a diary and a pencil put out every entry was written in English so Inumi wouldn't understand or anyone else. The only person she had to look out for was probably Inuyasha because he was always listening on when he sat on a tree branch out side her classroom and Rin who was taught by the finest tutors in all of Japan knowing Sesshomaru.

She started her journal entry:

* * *

**WARNING IF YOU DON'T LIKE KAGOME TALKING ABOUT ORANGE FLAVORED YURI TURN AWAY NOW (just to tell you I don't favor Yuri and she's not describing anything she just saying she likes girls…don't be mad at me I warned you!)**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Kagome here I have been admiring Inumi lately as I've been telling you I think I have a crush on her. I don't know if I'm lesbian just yet but I know that she's cute. I mean her beautiful dark skin and tone stomach just makes me tingle inside for some odd reason._

_I remember this starting with Sango when I always went to bathe with her seeing her naked body had always made me tremble with fear that I might like her and excitement that I'll get to feel that body against mine when we wash each other. _

_The weird thing is I'm madly in love with Miroku also! This is so weird…maybe it was because I was curious. I remember talking to Yuka about it…she said if I think I'm a lesbian then tell me what you feel when I do this. I remember her loosening her red tie and I already felt myself being turned on but I was over the edge when she opened her shirt I told her that I wanted to touch them that's when I found out I had an attraction to girls._

_I don't know what I should do! Am I bi? Am just a plain lesbian? Or is this plain curiosity…_

_A have to go right now…_

_Love,_

_Kagome H._

_

* * *

_

Kagome had stopped her journal entry short when she started to hear Nimsay moan as though she was getting up she thought that she might of scared the dragon demon (a/n: did I forget to mention that? Probably did knowing me…) she decided to go and find Inumi.

Knowing Inumi she ran to the kitchen to find her cooking with Sango, Kagura, Kanna, and Shippou. Rin ran into Kagome on accident while she was exiting the kitchen.

"Oh Kagome-chan, I was coming to ask you if you might of wanted to come and cook with us." Rin said with a smile on her small face.

"Thank you Rin but not right now I need to talk to Inumi right now!" Kagome said and accidentally shoved Rin out of the knocking her down. Inumi hearing her name turned around and saw Rin falling and she was about to hit her head on the counter. She acted quickly and teleported her self so she could catch Rin quickly. She lifted her up and set her on the counter.

"Now Kagome after almost sending Rin into a void of unconsciousness for something extremely important what do you want exactly?" Inumi asked furious at Kagome glaring daggers at her.

Kagome flinched at this and there was hurt visible in her eyes. Seeing this Inumi looked at Kagome with an awkward look so she quickly shook it off.

"Inumi Nimsay's waking up!" Kagome screamed and grabbed Inumi's arm after she let Rin down. Kagome was happy that she was holding onto Inumi's long dark arm. She put her in front of her so she could push her in with her body but Inumi didn't pay attention to her horny antics. She looked happy and jumped on the bed as soon as she saw Nimsay rubbing her for head. She looked up with deep magenta eyes eyes. She had grand happiness in her eyes.

"N-nim-nim-chan!" Inumi screamed.

"Mimi-chan!" Nimsay screamed and Inumi jumped on the bed on top of Nimsay and they rolled around on the grand bed crying happy that they were reunited once again.

"My little dragons back!" Inumi screamed.

"And my little blossom is too…"

* * *

Inukai: Hoped you like!

Sango: Nice to see you happy.

Inukai: n.n


	21. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: She seems better…

Sango: We talked a little n.n.

Inuyasha: Good work honey.

Sango: Aww Inuyasha (blush blushes)

* * *

**WARNING yet again…this chapter will have ORANGE FLAVORED YURI nobody's gonna be rubbing each others breast or anything there just going to be...just read its not dangerous cause I don't support Yuri.**

* * *

"Kagome," Inumi said. 

Kagome looked up as though she had been broken out of her thoughts and replied with a simple 'hmm' and turned her head to see Inumi looking at her with a content face.

"Can you go get everyone please?"

Kagome agreed and went. Inumi turned too Nimsay and grabbed her hands and smiled.

"So how's it been? Since Kagome has long legs I think she will get everyone pretty fast so we don't have much time to talk."

Little did Inumi know Kagome was still a few inches away from the door she smiled at the comment and continued her quest to fetch everyone.

"Well I really don't have much to talk about." She replied her voice had a hoarse tone to it and a Spanish accent. Inumi looked up and smiled and hugged Nimsay one more time. "I'm so glad your back Nimsay."

"I'm glad to see you."

Soon the whole group came in and they sat in a chair, stood on the wall, or sat with Inumi and Nimsay. Of course Kagome not afraid of her feelings sat right next to Inumi and leaned on her. Inumi being happy at the moment let Kagome lay down on her lap and she started to comb her hair with her fingers causing Kagome to smile big.

"If your okay with it, do you wanna to tell us a little about your past?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I guess I could…Back when I was young every body and every one of the villagers and my family used to live in a little field in the middle of a forest that was never disturbed and always had pink, blue, and violet flowers growing. But there was one Sakura tree every one would talk about that never withered and never grew. It was a grand size and always granted a fresh scent into my village," She sighed in content.

"It was like paradise. Even though we lived in a human village and we were Dragon demons everyone still loved us. My mother was a Ice dragon and my father a Fire dragon, I was amazed when I found this out because it was always Earth and Fire, Water and Wind or in my mothers case Ice and Wind but it didn't matter, so I was amazed my parents fell in love."

"When I turned about ten I was walking to the Alarcon Lake to receive water but I had instead followed the scent of the Sakura tree. I remember feeling some type of pull and I was greeted by a little girl and a tall man." She looked at Inumi and smiled.

"The little girl looked just like Inumi and it was her but she had a ninja suit on there was red and white with Sakura blossoms coming up the front flap of her skirt. She always had a dull look in her eyes and she seemed like she was always beaten and was constantly crying. Inumi looked like complete shit to me we looked like complete opposites."

She looked at Inumi who was now leaning on an overhead post on a corner of the bed still holding Kagome who seemed to be latching on to her. She was lying on her chest seemingly asleep seeing it comfortably when she stroked her head. She took an odd note for some odd reason but continued.

"He had asked me to come with him but I had disagreed and was starting to leave until I saw Inumi right in front of me. She had held me by the neck and suddenly my body became sub zero cold when I let out a breath it was a puff of steam, not even my undeveloped fire powers couldn't even struggle against her ice. I knew my skin was blue and her eye's turned _ice _literally ice blue it wasn't even a blue it was more like a white. I was scared and there was no where else to go either I died from being frozen to death or work under Mashinomoi to make myself stronger!

I was only a kid back then so I really didn't know any better so I decided to go with him…"

* * *

Flash Back (I think I should actually send you guys there instead of having to always have Nimsay talk)

* * *

_Nimsay had reluctantly let go and she was dropped to her feet and her, Inumi, and Mashinomoi walked on their journey to the sacred temples._

_Since Nimsay was let go she used her fire to heat her self up but it wasn't enough. Mashinomoi saw this and he picked her up bridal style. He held her close and smiled as they continued walking Nimsay felt her body start to warm up. She heard Mashinomoi mutter a "There you go." And let her down. She jogged a little to catch up with the rest of them. _

_Soon the three reached the temples. She saw large glass dome and a little wolf girl with red ponytails had been training in it. They passed a grassy field with brown stone walls and a small child was bringing the earth around and around and making the grass into knives you could tell her was having fun. 'All these children seem so happy then why does this little girl look like this?' Nimsay thought._

_Her deep magenta eyes caught the site of a boy training in lava. He was standing on the lava and moving around beautifully his long raven blue hair flew around in gold rings while he had on a black kimono cut off by the elbows and knees with thick gold rings. Once he was done with the lava he let it down slowly and his body movements intrigued Nimsay. He put his two feet together and brought up his head showing the black beauty mark on his cheek he opened his blank deep red eyes and smirked at Nimsay causing her to blush but hurry up with Mashinomoi and Inumi. They finally stopped at a temple of crystal, ice, and waterfalls. _

_Nimsay was astonished by the beauty of the temple's beauty but being a fire dragon demon she shook it off. She walked in to see a child, and two teenager one looking a little older by about a year than the other. They were in the same condition as Inumi and they were bowing on the ice floor seemingly not affected by the cold. _

_Mashinomoi walked over to Nimsay and stooped so he was the same height as her. He whispered. "Your mother was an Ice Dragon correct?" She nodded. "Well then try and focus all your ice energy instead of your fire." I did as I was told and the place felt comfortable…Mashinomoi is a really nice guy…_

* * *

Flash Back ends…

* * *

"Boy was I wrong, Mashin-sensei used to hang us from pillars high in the air and we had to balance because if we fell we would land on a cold metal floor and be crushed until he was done screaming at us about our failures. He would put us then again on the pillars but if we did one movement wrong we would have to ignore the pain of being either electrocuted or whipped." She stopped and sat next too Inuyasha in a fetal position. Inuyasha looked over to Sango who nodded and he put his arms around her to comfort her. 

"What about Inumi's awakening? Did you wake her up?" Sango asked putting a hand on her knee. Nimsay looked up and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, yes I did. And it was the happiest day of my life."

* * *

Flash back again n.n

* * *

_Nimsay was running down a path on a cliff far away from the sacred temples with Inumi on her back. Yes they were running away. They had managed to stun Mashinomoi and escape. They were now thirteen (Inumi) and fourteen (Nimsay) they thought about flying but that would take to much chi and energy just in case Mashinomoi had came after them. _

_They had a lot of confidence in themselves for them to run away and think that they could defeat Mashinomoi incase he comes back. They had just ran away right after Inutaishou had taken a blow that was meant for Nimsay Tsuyouki had created a shield around him, and Inumi's body had began shaking and took Kasumi's life all because of their interlocking souls. _

_Inumi had fainted causing Nimsay to carry her. Thank the gods she as light as a feather. If she was like her brother Inuyasha Nimsay didn't know what she would do? _

"_Nimsay Nocrala…" She heard a dark sinister voice state._

"_Mashin-sensei…" She stuttered and laid Inumi down._

"_You have betrayed me. Hmm what should we do about that?" Mashinomoi looked at Inumi and Nimsay snapped her head towards her to see the ground around her start to heat up.  
_

"_What are you doing!" _

"_Inumi's body is set for cold temperatures, it's somewhat like water. If she's cold she fine set and cool if she's hot she starts to sweat and her body will go into heat but not like mating heat almost like melt down if you may. Then her inside starts to sizzle like her skin and she boils and soon 'evaporates'." He explained. Nimsay had to act fast. She spun her whole body around and put her hands to the floor she focused her energy and then the flames around Inumi turned into ice._

_She smiled at her work but as soon as she turned around she saw Mashinomoi holding Inumi by the neck her skin was very a reddish brown and her eyes were strained open. Her body seemed as though it was numb and she kept jolting as though having a seizure she wasn't in the greatest medical condition right now. This set Nimsay's temper ablaze. _

"_MASHINOMOI!" She screamed loudly and her body had a swirl of ice and fire around it. A dragon formed itself behind her and it looked like a fire dragon but an ice dragon too. Mashinomoi stepped back as her eye turned red and the other a bright white. Her hands were glowing and her claws and fangs elongated she screamed "Mashinomoi I actually liked you in the beginning I hate you now! You betrayed me!" The rage inside of her whispered the name of the attack she was going to un-launch and she smirked. _

_She growled and closed her hands together then she pulled them apart showing a large form of fire and ice shooting out from the ball of energy. Everything went quiet and then…_

"_SCREAM OF THE BETRAYED!"_

_She screamed the blast proper name and unleashed it on to Mashinomoi it enveloped his body and she heard the scream of him as he purposely dropped Inumi as though protecting her but Nimsay new that he couldn't lose Inumi. She flew over and picked her up recovering from the blast but she was struck through the stomach by a bloody hand causing Inumi to really wake up. _

_Inumi whispered her name as Nimsay's eyes got duller than they already were she screamed her name and yet another energy started to flow around her and she had blue all around her you heard thunder above crashing of waves and volcano's erupting. At this moment you would think the world was going to end. But it didn't…a large world pool was spotted and started to form itself around Inumi and it also took Mashinomoi's body as he screamed one last scream and that finished him off. _

_Nimsay woke up to find Inumi panting her eyes were ice blue lights and she looked up to Nimsay with tears in her eyes and whispered _

"_Help me…"_

_Nimsay saw her about to scream and she reached out toward her as fast and she could tripping in step every so often but only had her mind set to get to Inumi she hurriedly grabbed her outstretched hand and the whirl pool started to take them over too. Nimsay screamed Inumi's name over and over again to walk her up and pulled her body up to hers to hug her._

"_If we both stay here we will die…"_

"_No Inumi don't leave Inumi did you hear me I said don't leave!" She screamed don't leave over ad over again until the whirl pool gave another violent pull. _

"_I have too I can't lose you like I did Kasumi. Good bye sister…"_

_Nimsay tried her best to see past her tears and the massive rain drops of the whirl pool and hold onto Inumi's hand for as long as she could even when Inumi loosened her grip but that wasn't enough they were torn apart and she got lost in a white light. She didn't know what to do except scream NO over and over again.__  
_

_

* * *

_

_She found her self in a hut with a lady looking over her with dull ice white eyes and a man with dull red eyes. The lady with long white hair to match her eyes and the man with pitch black hair sighed in relief when they saw her awaken. The lady had white and blue kimonos on and the man green, yellow, and red._

"_Sweety are you okay we were worried that long time you were asleep!" The lady said._

"_I'm fine mother where's Inumi?" Nimsay asked aggressively. _

"_We don't know your father looked all over but no one knew." _

"_Well except for this one priestess but she's dead." _

"_Who was she!" Nimsay afraid that it was…_

"_Her name was Tsuyouki." Her father explained. _

"_Wow died at a really young age…"_

"_Young? Honey she was 30!" _

"_WHAT! She was only 23 when I knew her!" _

"_Whoa you knew her! And you were asleep for seven years your mother just got so impatient she gave you a jolt of ice to help you wake up!" her father explained once again amazed his daughter knew this women._

"_MOTHER!" She screamed at her mother giving her a funny face._

"_What! I missed my child is that bad?" _

"_I'm going for a walk…" Nimsay said and got up._

_

* * *

_

_She was walking in the forest after picking a few flowers for when she went and visited Tsuyouki's grave. She remembered her mother giving her the information about everything._

"_**Since you know her you must know where she lived that's where her grave is…I'm sorry to tell you but your not going to find Inumi there, but I don't think she's dead her scent seems to still linger. Along with the dangerous presence you always feel…"** _

_She continued walking but noticed she was going the same direction ad the Sakura tree. It didn't bother her knowing that Mashinomoi was dead so she followed the pull again. _

_She almost broke down crying when she saw Inumi's body floating with that same water type of aura around it but it also had Tsuyouki's spirit energy too. She went over and hugged her dropping the flowers only happy her sister (A/n: Inumi and Nimsay aren't really sister's they're just that close to each other.) was alive. _

_But when she didn't move she was scared. _

"_Inumi?" She muttered hearing no response she shook her. "Inumi!" She screamed one more time. She wouldn't take it no, she wouldn't have it. She was pissed off! "INUMI GET YOUR ASS UP BEFORE I THROW YOU IN THE ALARCON LAKE!" _

"_But I don't wanna go nim-nim-chan…" She muttered in her 'sleep'. Nimsay was happy but for some reason scared. Flashes of the whirl pool came back and as soon as Inumi's eyes opened she ran away. _

_Inumi looked around and was puzzled. "Who called my name?" _

_Nimsay was running but not from fear she was just…running! She didn't know why but she stopped when a familiar scent reached her nose. She ran to her village even faster when she saw Mashinomoi she almost fainted. But he was happy. He came back as ugly, evil, and sinister as before. _

_The villagers had run behind two Ice and Fire Dragons, them being Nimsay's parents. Nimsay ran between them and the dragons curled themselves behind Nimsay seeing that she had control. _

"_What do you want Mashinomoi I thought we got rid of you?" _

"_That's correct my child you thought. The only thing I want is you dead." _

"_Why?" _

"_My plan is to dim Inumi's powers and then later kill her."_

"_So killing me helps how?"_

"_Yes Inumi will get mad but she won't have much to take it out on so she won't have anything else to unleash her powers about."_

_The village's lord stepped up. "Than take her life if it saves the village."_

"_What! You'll give up my daughters' life for this parish!" Her mother complained._

"_Be happy we're not letting him take you too. You can reproduce and make another daughter or and even better benefit a son."_

"_Daughter or son it doesn't matter and how can you act as though we're just giving him money, or items we're giving away a life!" Her father retorted._

"_B-but my l-lord." Nimsay stuttered with tears in her eyes as Mashinomoi took her away._

_Her parents were about to attack until a barrier was formed and they were shot back and held back by the villagers. They pull out and ran after Mashinomoi to see him at Alarcon Lake and Nimsay was struggling to stay afloat since something seemed to be holding her down. But then Mashinomoi started to mutter some incantations and the Alarcon crystal covered the lake sending Nimsay down with it. _

_

* * *

_

"I remember only that and then my body was dissolving. Even when I focused my ice energy nothing helped. So right before I fell onto the Alarcon crystal at the bottom everything went black and I was in hell." She finished.

"Wow…" Kagome said.

"That's was amazing…" Miroku commented.

"I'm tired I wanna go to sleep again…" She yawned. "Good night every one!"

"But its only 5:30 P.M!" Inumi came back with.

"And at 5:30 P.M this dragon demon wants to go to sleep!" She said and fell asleep on Inuyasha chest. Inuyasha smiled and let her down on the pillow. Inumi realized Kagome had done the same on her (betcha on purpose) and she laid her down next to Nimsay. Everyone started to leave the room along with Inumi until she tripped on something stubbing her toe causing her to jump on one foot thank goodness everyone left and Nimsay and Kagome are deep sleepers…or so she thinks…soon her other foot was stabbed by something and she sat down to see a pencil…very sharp indeed…lodged in her foot.

She took it out and healed it but picked up a little book and started to read what it was. "Dear diary? Like Inumi! KAGOME H.! WHAT THE FUCK! Oops…" She said when she realized she was screaming.

Kagome opened an eye and looked at Inumi who quickly looked left and right and started reading her diary. She got up slowly taking a slow breath and walked over to Inumi and pulled down her diary as looked at her with a blank face.

"You know it's wrong to read someone's personal diary yet you insist on doing it?"

Inumi meeped at getting caught until she saw Kagome's eyes wander down her bare legs to her foot. (A/n: Inumi's only wearing her haori and yukata as a dress with her gold bow wrapped around her.) "Aww look you cut your cute little foot. Let me help you…" She crawled off of Inumi and started to lick the blood off Inumi's foot and then her tongue glided up her leg but stopped. Inumi help back moans knowing this was wrong but instead made funny strangled sounds.

Kagome was now face to face with Inumi. Inumi's face was had a confused look and she was backed against a wall still sitting on the floor. She still backed up into the wall at attempts to go through it forgetting she could.

Kagome how ever was having fun. "What's the matter Inumi? Shippou's never licked your wound? Or has gone missionary position on ya? Is that it Inumi? Have you never been dominated?" She half asked half said.

Inumi smelt her minty breaths go right up her nose. Kagome licked Inumi's nose causing her to gasp but that was Kagome's win. She quickly stuck her tongue out and opened her lips and stuck them on Inumi's. Inumi struggled but Kagome pushed her further into the wall. Kagome's tongue danced along Inumi mouth taking in the taste of roast beef, green peppers, red peppers, onions and other seasonings she was probably tasting while she cooked. Kagome couldn't help but moan toward this activity she was enjoying ever moment of it. But Inumi wasn't.

Inumi quickly pushed Kagome off of her causing her to land on her butt with a quick 'oof' and she looked up too Inumi and smirked.

"What's the matter Inumi? Is it because I'm a girl? Is it because you're enjoying it and you know it's not right?"

"Ha yeah right! That's what your average every day straight married, mated, happy living, teenaged victim would believe right? Well no I'm not one of them! Kagome how could you do this to me! HUH! You know I have a family growing inside of me! A fiancé waiting to marry me! And he's already my mate and we have a happy life so far and you wanna come in a fuck it up? Why Kagome I did everything for you! You were the closest friend to me out of the whole group! I didn't like you in the beginning but then we became friends and now this! I don't know what to say to you right now…(sigh) Kagome I love you but not like this I love like a friend…a best friend…and I don't want to lose that kinda relationship with you. I accept you're a lesbian and everything but I can't be your girlfriend I'm sorry…I can accept your crush but I can't accept you." She finished off and helped Kagome up.

Kagome looked at her with a furious face and slapped her with a glowing pink hand. "WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT ME INSTEAD OF THE RASCAL CALLED A KITSUNE? I'm much better than him!"

"In what ways Kagome!"

"I'm more beautiful, curvier, better, smarter, and can give you more pleasure than that man!"

"Yeah Kagome every thing a man isn't." Nimsay interjected getting up sleepily.

"What is that supposed to mean dragon!"

"First of all Kagome my name is Nimsay if you wanna call me dragon or any other informal, incongruous, or uncouth names say it to my face punk. Second, Inumi is in love with a man not a woman trust me if she were a les she would love you. You guys are like the bread on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Third, pleasure is one thing Shippou obviously can give Inuyasha tells me he can't go to sleep when those two have sex mostly because of Inumi…" Inumi blushed at this comment.

"And fourth, it doesn't matter how much better the person has sex with you or how fine they are some one like Inumi would fall in love with someone who looked like they got washed up from a lake that people pee in then got beat up and mauled by a bear and then got his legs and arms craved in and only has a two inch dick and only lasts two seconds in bed. As long as Inumi loves him she'll be with him." Nimsay explained.

Kagome was still furious. "What ever I don't care that she falls in love anyone else I will have her and she will fall in love with **me**! Not Shippou." Kagome walked away and Inumi started to rub her cheek.

"Punk…" Nimsay muttered and walked over to Inumi. "Here let me help you with that." She touched Inumi's cheek and the pain and mark went away. She smiled and they walked to the dining room for some dinner.

* * *

Inukai: Woah! 

Inuyasha: What!

Inukai: This was 13 pages long!

Sango: OMG she's not lying! Inuyasha come see!

Inuyasha: OMG!

Inukai: Hehe I was busy n.n

Nimsay: Well I did take up a lot of space n.n

Inukai: Lol yeah (sigh sigh sigh) amazing!

Inuyasha & Sango: Indeed!

Inu & Nimsay gang: Review!

* * *


	22. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I proudly do not own Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: You got over it!

Inukai: Yeah and you helped! (Hugs Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (smiles)

* * *

"Thanks for the help Nimsay I'll be back I just need some time alone. Tell the others to leave some dinner for me…" Inumi said sadly.

"No 'Mi I'm not you should come to dinner. Being around 'family' should help you a little."

Inumi sighed and nodded. Nimsay and Inumi walked into the dining room after changing.

Inumi had on black khaki's and a big red t-shirt that said 'Do you wanna know the meaning of life? Look at the back of my t-shirt' in gold and on the back 'Do you wanna know the meaning of life Look on the front of my t-shirt'.

She went into the kitchen while Nimsay took a spot next to Kouga. She looked at him but then quickly turned away with a blush on her face. Out of no where he put his hand on hers and she smiled. When Inumi, Sango, Rin, and Kagome came out with large plates and platters of food everyone cheered. Inumi took a seat in front of Shippou and beside Inuyasha. Kagome next to Inumi, Sango on the other side of Inuyasha and in front of Nimsay, Ayame in front of Kagome, Kagura next to Nimsay, and Kanna next to Sango.

All of the other guests had sat next to Kagura or Kanna. A certain black wolf sat next to Kagura. He had beautiful green eyes and light brown hair that was in a low ponytail. They also looked at each other for a long time and got lost in each other's gazes.

Kanna on the other hand was next to a white fur wolf with short black hair and coffee brown eyes he was about five inches taller than Kanna and sat very close to her.

All the little romance scenes were cut when Kagome jumped up. "Everyone hold hands to say grace! Nimsay I think you should do the honors of blessing our food."

Nimsay nodded and Inumi was a little reluctant but still held Kagome's hand.

"God above please bless this gracious food that Ayame broke her finger over, Kagome stubbed her toe over, Kagura burnt her hand over, I cut my pinky finger over resulting in three stitches, and Inumi almost baked her hand over from forgetting to take it out after putting in the bread." Everyone gave a slight chuckle at all the comments but Nimsay continued.

"But don't only bless the food bless the people who got injured, hurt, emotionally and physically, and opened their eyes and hearts to new possibilities. You know what let me just cut to the chase…bless us all and everything around us!" She shouted with joy. Everyone said a 'Amen' and attacked the food.

There was of course bread and pot roast and all those other goodies so trust me all you super Inuyasha lovers he got fed all right.

During the meal Kagome would constantly put her hand underneath the table and Shippou would scoot lower in the chair. Kagome's hand had 'anonymously' found its way on Inumi's lap and Shippou's leg up Inumi's. Inumi didn't know she felt great sensations from Shippou's now human foot but weird awkward ones from Kagome's hand.

When Kagome's hand went a little to far up Inumi quickly drank her apple cider like she was taking a shot and got up to wash her dishes.

'She's touching ya eh?' Nimsay thought to Inumi.

'Yes and it's pissing me off.'

'IF she's pissing you off it was a bad idea to put her in the same room as me…'

'Nimsay don't you dare…'

'Oh no, no I won't _kill _her but I'll teach her a lesson…'

'NIMSAY, you're sick!'

'NO not like that! I'll teach it to her painfully not…'

'I get the idea…'

'Alright I'm coming everyone's done and those fucking fuck nut males left all their fucking plates! Achk (sigh) you now the black wolf with the light brown hair?'

'Katoro, yeah why,'

'I think Kagura likes him!'

'No way, but it could be true cause that Rikumaru kid told me he had a crush on Kanna.'

'No way, the kid with the short black hair but the really light brown eyes!'

'Yep, he totally has the hots for her!'

'No wonder she was wearing the jeans Kagome bought her that does look good on her but she NEVER wore!'

'And she knew it looked good but she's so ignorant.'

'Just like you and Inuyasha.' Nimsay chuckled.

Inumi saw Nimsay enter the kitchen with a 24' pile of plates. She not so lightly threw them into the sink and sighed from exhaustion. Inumi smiled and helped up her tired friend.

"Maybe you should really rest."

"But it's only like seven o' clock."

"I know but you don't have to go to sleep. Actually I have an idea! My brother Sesshomaru has a secret here. Look you know what electricity is?"

"No why,"

"Well Sesshomaru and my father 'accidentally' discovered it and for some 'unknown reason' installed it all over the house."

"Wait that means…"

"Exactly…"

"KAGOME! KAGOME-SAMA!" Nimsay screamed. Kagome rushed into the kitchen to see the two girls smiling big.

"You know that thing called a PS2 you got for Christmas?" Kagome nodded.

"Well I can make it work…"

* * *

The three girls were now running down the halls with the whole fleet and they gathered in Sesshomaru's large room. Inumi tapped on the wall with a catchy tune and it started to open up revealing a large 50" flat screen TV.

Inumi had a large smile on her face and looked puny compared to the TV.

"Wow…" everyone said nonchalantly since they were all in shock.

Kagome and Inumi got to work hooking up the PS2. Kagome quickly put in a game called Midnight Club III: Dub Edition and the melody 'Real Big' By Mannie Fresh came on.

Kagome got to the profiles after hooking up the memory cards her PS2 and her brothers and then putting in all eight controllers.

"Okay this game can only really take four players okay. So scream my name if you wanna play."

"**KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME!**" Everyone screamed in unison. She smiled and shook her head.

'Time to kick ass.' Kagome deviously thought.

"Okay Inuyasha, Ayame, and Inumi can go first."

"Wait those are only three people…" Sango protested.

"Well I gotta play too."

Every one watched and saw as a keyboard came up.

"Okay Inumi what's your name?"

"Inumi…"

"No your profile name."

"Oh err…XxXinumiXxX?" (A/n: HA! Lol I know I know…)

"K," She quickly entered all of the characters. Then put in the cheats for 'Argo', 'Zone', and 'Roar', also she put in 'ontheroad' so there was no damage.

Then she put in the ultimate cheat code. Unlock all cars…

"Wait when you explained you said you had to finish career too…"

"FUCK CAREER!" Kagome screamed at Ayame and continued.

"Okay ahem Ayame how about you?"

"Evil-Ookami-64?" She replied.

"Okay!"

"And Inuyasha…" Kagome added.

"Kick-ass-demon-that-knows-hes-hawt-1245?"

"o.O" Everyone looked at him.

"Okay…and muah PrepChik4lf624."

"I really don't wanna know…" Inumi whispered and everyone…well at least the demons and Inuyasha and Sango nodded.

They all heard beeping to find them selves with little circles in front of them. They were all in exotics and each circle had little insignias that seemed to represent Ice, Reverse Steering, Every other direction (pulse), and Stop.

"I CALL THE YELLOW ONE!" Inumi screamed and used one of her four nitro's to get pulse and when everyone screamed. "Oh no you don't!" She used it and was in first place.

Kagome and Inuyasha growled and poor Ayame gulped. She was in second Kagome in third and Inuyasha in fourth.

Kagome had reverse steering and a large electrical flashes of honey hit Ayame's silver exotic and she swerved into the gas station.

"AHAHAHAHAHA NO ONE SHALL CATCH UP TO ME!" Inumi screamed. She was already on her second out of three laps and Kagome and Inuyasha were catching up fast.

"DID I MARRY A FUCKING RETARD! GO FASTER YOU IDIOT!" Sango screamed at Inuyasha.

"MY GOSH HURRY UP YA SLOW PANSY!" Miroku yelled at Kagome.

"Go honey I know you can do it!" Shippou cheered with excitement only to receive glares from Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome but a kiss on the cheek from Inumi.

"NITRO WHOO!" Right now Kagome had six nitro's and was zooming past Inumi but as soon as she was in front of her electric blue flashes hit Kagome's dark green exotic and she was a block of ice.

"WHAT!" Even though she iced Kagome something green hit Inumi's black exotic with neon blue flames (A/n: Of course Kagome made her car look good.) sending her flying past competition with a zoom to the big red cloud thing in the middle of the street.

Then the music did a record scratch and Real Big came on once again.

The results were:

**Kick-ass-demon-that-knows-hes-hawt-1245 8:56:59**

**XxXinumiXxX 8:57:01**

**PrepChik4lf624 9:08:57**

**EvilOokami64 12:03:57**

"Woah Inumi, Inuyasha you guys cut it close!" Kouga and Nimsay said.

"ME NEXT ME NEXT!" They both screamed.

The next round was:

**Causexixsaidxso **(Nimsay)

**I-said-no-dammit **(Kouga)

**YouCanKissMaAzzCauseMaNamesRinBitch **(Rin (I know I know…total OOC man))

**GiveMeYourSoulandIllShowYouHell **(Kanna)

As soon as the racers were ready they paused.

"Wait one question before we start…how did you guys know how to use these things!" Kanna asked.

"IT'S IN THE BLOOD DAMN'T PLAY!" Inuyasha and Inumi screamed.

* * *

When the race almost began there was a large crash that was heard. All the demons raised their noses as well and the half demons.

"It Naraku…" Sango said with venom in her voice.

"Wait Sango he's got a kid with him…I can smell it…" Nimsay said green scales forming behind her ears showing her dragon inside.

"What?" Sango gasped.

* * *

Inukai: AP! This is the end of the story…

Sango: NO WAY!

Inukai: Yes way!

Inuyasha: That is so cool well at least to end it…

Inukai: Inuyasha I was joking.

Sango: Lol very funny hehe don't only review to tell us if you liked it but review to tell us how you would have reacted if we really ended it haha!

Inukai: And no this is not home work…


	23. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-chan or San San-sama!

Inuyasha: Ouu nick names n.n

Sango: Ouu I like that n.n

Inu & San & Inu: LET'S BEGIN!

* * *

The whole group ran out after telling the rest of the wolves to stay behind since they didn't want to lose any one for one person.

"Wait do you want Naraku?" Inumi yelled not paying attention to the boy he held in his hands by the neck.

"K-kohaku…" Sango stuttered as his face started to pale.

"Inumi we've gotta save the boy then destroy Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why!" She asked.

"Because, that's your little bother-in-law."

"What!" She screamed. She never remembered having a… 'Wait…that Kohaku kid Onee-chan would always talk about…' She thought frantically.

"Kohaku!" Sango screamed to him.

"Who is this man Ane-ue why is he h-hurting m-me!" Kohaku screamed.

"Kohaku hold on okay sweety!"

Inumi went to her knees slowly on the floor closed her eyes and concentrated her energy. Then blue smoke started to form around them and the arm that was holding Kohaku started to sizzle. Naraku just simply smiled.

Suddenly the smoke became red…

"Inumi you've got to stop!" Inuyasha screamed to her he ran toward her but was to late. Fire engulfed her body.

"NO! Not again!" Nimsay screamed and started to mutter some spells.

"REVERSE! ICE CRYSTAL!" She screamed and the fire turned into crystal and Inumi fell.

"Okay that wasn't such a good approach…" She said slowly getting up. The group chuckled and she stood up.

"NARAKU!" Sango screamed and started running toward him with a aqua boomerang. Everyone else followed her but then a blast threw them back.

"DAMN'T! What the fuck does it take to get to you!" Inumi screamed at Naraku. He just smiled again and launched Kohaku at them.

He raised his hand and pointed at Inumi.

"What the hell?" But was stopped in mid sentence as an invisible force made it's way through her stomach.

"Mother!" Kanna screamed she ran toward Inumi who looked at her and then her eyes went blank.

"Don't worry Kanna it's gonna a lot more than that to kill Inumi."

She nodded and aimed her Mirror toward Naraku and Inuyasha came up with a red Tetsuaiga in his hands.

"Ready," Inuyasha asked and Kanna nodded.

"Hells scream!" They screamed simultaneously and hit Naraku square in the chest.

"Nnn…" Inumi groaned and got up.

"Wait if that shot through that means if we work together we can kill him!" She screamed.

"That maybe so. But right now the best person to fight him is Nimsay, Kagura, and Ayame."

"Why? Only them?"

"Because think about it fire + iceNimsay right? And since Naraku only mastered in Fire and his masters a Water demon no matter what he throws at her she can counter! If he does regular fire she counters with ice. If he does regular water she counters with fire. But it gets complicated when you mix elements or use regular spiritual energy with it."

"But what about Kagura and Ayame? Why them too?"

"For one Ayame and Kagura mastered in wind. But Ayame also know how to use the element Earth. Earth as in dirt can cancel out fire easily unlike if she uses grass or hay then she's in trouble. But things like rocks absorb heat and Wind blows away fire and long as its like sub zero temperature but not exactly snow Inuyasha." She explained.

"Oh I get it now."

"Come on we have to get away from the castle while he's still paralyzed." They got up and left. They know the wolves had already run so they were safe.

Inumi couldn't seem to heal the burn wound that went through her all she could do was stop the bleeding by wrapping it.

"Umm Inumi might want to put on longer pants or something more flexible." Nimsay said. The first thing that came to Inumi's mind was her old Ninja suit that of course fit since she made it the right size.

Kirara was holding Kohaku and everyone else was running. They reached a clearing in the forest…a large clearing actually and Naraku was standing right there with burn marks up and down smiling.

"Why the hell is he smiling!" Miroku screamed.

"Really this guy needs a life…" Kagura commented.

The comment only made Naraku chuckle.

"Why aren't you talking Naraku?" Inumi asked sincerely.

"Don't ask it so nicely!" Inuyasha screamed.

"No Inuyasha trust me this is something that should be asked like this. Mashinomoi is a sick pedophile, abuser, and rapist. Some times he did things so horrible to Inumi she would rip out her own voice box."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked horrified.

"Let's just say when Inumi screamed cried or said 'stop' or begged it would only anger him and he would come more and more times. But the times she was silent he didn't come as much. Sometimes he would burn her with candles and do horrendous things to purposely make her scream. That's why she would rip it out."

"Naraku is Mashinomoi hurting you?" She asked sincerely again but once again Naraku didn't speak he made a noise that sounded like a strangled cry but that was it.

"Did he-?" She was cut off when Naraku growled and a force knocked her back. She he came forth and started hand to hand combat with Inumi. He threw punches and kicks. But mostly punches and Inumi kicks.

Inumi was barely dodging and fell to the ground after getting a agonizing blow to the stomach and slid for a while until hitting her back against a tree.

She had blood coming out of her mouth and Naraku came and hovered over her.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha screamed and Naraku jumped out of the way to avoid the blast. Inuyasha and friends ran in front of Inumi to protect her.

"Iris…" Ayame whispered majestically and she took the flower out of her hair and threw it at Naraku. When he was about to swipe it away it stuck onto his arm and exploded with a bright light. Every one closed there eyes.

* * *

When they opened themthey saw thousands of midnight blue and light spring green petals falling around them. The back ground seemed white and they saw Naraku in the middle of the clearing with half his body blown off.

He was breathing harshly and looked up with red eyes. Everyone thought he was going to change but then he disappeared in flames and the whole field became barren waste land that looked scorched for miles. Kagome turned around to check on Inumi but didn't see her.

"Miroku! Inumi's gone!" She screamed and everyone turned around to see another note.

"It's addressed to you Inuyasha." Kouga said picking it up and handing him the note.

"It says, 'Go to the castle where the dead stirring. There you will find your baby sister burning.'"

"Hell…" Nimsay whispered.

"Hell? How are we supposed to go to hell?" Miroku asked.

"My parents should know…" Nimsay replied.

"Heh? Umm pardon me did you just say you parents know how to go to the land of 666? Down under? Where the crazy cry for ice water?" Inuyasha asked puzzled.

"And Inuyasha's cousin the three headed one lies?" Shippou added.

Inuyasha glared and Shippou "You know that really isn't funny…"

"HAHA, yes it is!" Shippou pointed with tears in his eyes.

* * *

"Hi I'm Nimsay I'm the dragon demon that you sacrificed ten years ago. I was just wondering if you know where Izumi and Riku my mom and dad are." Nimsay asked the lord of the village.

"Nimsay you're a-alive!" The lord staggered.

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to unleash a dragons fury or burn down your whole village all is forgiven." She smiled and smacked the lord.

"BUT THAT'S FOR THREATING MY PARENTS!" She screamed.

He nodded with tears in his eyes and pointed to the same house (A/n: Yes house not hut Nimsay lives in a rich village.) Nimsay used to live in.

"Thank you!" She yelled with joy as she ran out of the building. She jumped the thousands of steps and landed in front of Inuyasha.

"So where are they?" Sango asked.

"We need to get there fast my sister will die soon." Inuyasha demanded.

"In my old house Inu where you used to play with us." She smiled and they walked down the streets to Nimsay's house.

* * *

(Knock, knock)

"Izumi get the door please!"

"Okay!"

They heard inside and Nimsay was extremely happy.

The door opened and Nimsay's heart stopped.

"Momma?"

"Otome?" the ice women replied.

"Miss Alarcon?"

"Chibi-Yasha!"

"Okaa-san!" She screamed and jumped on her mother.

"Nimsay!" She screamed in joy. "Nimsay everything seems so peaceful and solemn. I'm worried."

"Momma we need you to show us the gateway to hell…"

* * *

They were all walking through the forest until they stopped at the Sakura blossom tree.

"What's that?" Ayame asked seeing a short black object pointing out of the tree.

"It's Inumi's sword 'Sakura'…" Inuyasha muttered.

"No way!" Nimsay said and she went up to it to pull it out but Izumi held her back.

"No don't if you do you'll open the gate way and unleash chaos upon the world. All of you can't go some of you will have to stay back only six people can go. I advise four demons half or not and two humans."

"Okay umm I'll go for one." Nimsay said.

"I'm with you the rest should be Me, You, Ayame, Sango, Shippou, and Kanna." Inuyasha said and those six people walked up.

"Please can I go!" Kagome asked.

"No Kagome you should stay here…" Sango suggested.

"She should go isn't Kagome that Miko that can sense the jewel?" Izumi said.

"Yeah but that's not important now is it mom?" Nimsay asked.

"Hai, it is. Inumi has the whole jewel her and it'll be easier to find with a detector. Hell is a big place."

"I have one question miss." Kanna said tugging on Izumi's puffy like pants.

"What my child?" She asked sincerely.

"Why the Sakura blossom tree?"

"Sakura Blossoms signify death. They might be beautiful but they stand for sad things."

"Oh."

They got ready for departure but Kouga stopped Nimsay. Nimsay turned around and lips touched hers. They kissed for a while until they parted for air.

"I love you Nimsay…" Kouga said before letting her go.

"I love you Kouga…" She said with tears in her eyes. They heard a voice calling Kanna's name over and over. They saw a little white fur wolf child running this direction.

Kanna gasped, "Rikumaru?" She said and the little boy came up with pink and ivory roses in his hands.

"Umm Katoro told me that you were leaving to get Inumi so I thought I could g-give you t-these." He stuttered and handed her the roses. Instead of an ivory one she picked a pink one and it matched her pink dress almost identical to Kagura's (A/n: Kanna's not so short anymore she's about 13 year old height.).

She leaned over and gave Rikumaru a light peck on the cheek before walking back.

"I love you."

"For ever yours Kanna." He said and waved good bye.

"Inuyasha take the sword and carry it with you." Izumi said.

Inuyasha cautiously approached the sword afraid something might happen to him like when he pulled out Souunga but when he wrapped his hands around the sheath and started pulling the sword out a red light emitted from the tree.

"Jump at the tree now!" Izumi yelled. And with no time to waste they jumped in the tree and a red light engulfed them.

* * *

With Inumi

* * *

"Wakey, wakey Inumi-sama time for another lesson in discipline." A dark figure came toward Inumi.

Her ninja suit was torn in multiple places and she was on a cross chained ruthlessly with torn writs and ankles. Her body had multiple knives in it and her shirt was torn open. She had two seals on her back and horns on her head were her ears were. Her hair was a sinister black but her eyes were hidden not only from her bangs but from a blindfold. She had a ball gag in her mouth and long sharp fangs were seen so she wasn't human. Even though horns supposedly replaced her ears two pointy ears were at the side of her head. Long claws twitched east and west and feet did little jolts as the footsteps got louder.

The dark figure came up to 'Inumi' and took off the blindfold and gag and touched the side of it's face and it jumped up and snarled like a ravenous beast almost biting off the figures face. He tsk-tsked her and walked to a stand and picked up a sheathed sword and walked back over to 'Inumi'.

"Well the lesson for today…" He took the sword and put it between the creatures' legs.

"Never talk back to your master!" He screamed and brought the sword upwards.

A loud sickening growl of pain was heard through out the underworld and the figure left. Sword inside of her and everything, he looked back to see she was crying.

"Oh save you tears wait until I or should I say you kill you friends."

* * *

Inukai: (crying oceans)

Inuyasha: What's wrong now?

Inukai: Imouto-san is coming to an end!

Sango: Woah for real!

Inukai: Yeah…

Inuyasha: Than make a sequel like you know that story we read called Mei Ling?

Inukai: Yeah why?

Sango: Well the author had a whole trilogy of them!

Inukai: But I don't wanna make another story…

Inuyasha: But you have to…it's the only way…

Inukai: Okay.

Inu & San & Inu: REVIEW!

* * *


	24. Total X rated chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own FULL MET-…

Inuyasha: This is Imouto-san not Acid Butter…

Inukai: Oh my bad…I don't own INUYASHA!

Sango: Wow you're excited about that.

Inukai: Because I know you guys are in good hands so I don't have to worry n.n!

* * *

"Oh my gosh…" Nimsay said as she looked at a large three headed dog in front of them.

"If he has a temper like Inuyasha I best say we run…" Shippou advised.

"I agree!" Sango shouted as she barely dodged an attack by the dog. Inuyasha was by her side in a split second and picked her up.

"Remember you guys I told you that Cerberus is the weakest creature in hell!" Inuyasha yelled as he started to land.

"Well in that case…" Kagome said notching her arrow. "Hamaya!" She screamed and let go a blue arrow it hit the dog in the chest and he fell.

"That only stunned him! Let's hurry before he wakes up." Kagome yelled squirming between the fences small gaps.

"Woah Kagome I don't think dogs can squirm that easily." Inuyasha said looking at the fence in disbelief.

"Then jump!" She screamed at them from the other side. But when ever one looked up at the never ending height of the gate they shook their heads. Cerberus started stirring and every one knew they had to figure out something.

"Oh for Christ's sake everyone do what ever you think you can do!" Ayame screamed getting tired of everyone's utter stupidity.

They nodded there heads. Ayame successfully squirmed through the gate with Sango and Kanna. Nimsay and Inuyasha on the other hand were still out side when Cerberus woke up. A loud roar and growl was heard over the first level of hell and Kanna screamed at them.

"CLIMB, CLIMB, CLIMB!" Inuyasha and Nimsay elongated their claws and managed to hook onto the metal bars and they climbed until their arms started burning. They realized that the higher they climbed the wider the bars were. Inuyasha looked at Nimsay and he grabbed her hand as he slipped through the bars. They were falling at a great speed until Nimsay started to glow a whitish blue and they were floating. They landed in front of the group and Nimsay walked up to Kagome and slapped her.

"WHY'D YOU ONLY STUN HIM," Nimsay screamed at her.

"OW! Because ever since Inuyasha I have an addiction to dogs and Cerberus is a dog too three headed or not." She said sheepishly.

"Oh what ever…" Nimsay said and turned to Kanna who was looking up dazedly.

"'Gluttony…'" Kanna read slowly her mirror dangling in one hand and the other pointing upwards.

"OW!" Sango screamed as she felt something bite her leg.

"What the…Inuyasha what does gluttony mean!" Nimsay said fighting off the souls that seemed so real when they bit her over and over.

"I-it m-means…" Inuyasha said between effortless grunts from trying to protect Sango and himself.

"Inuyasha as you can see I'm fine concentrate on your self I'm not Kagome remember I can stand up for my self!" Sango said reassuring her mate.

"Hey that's so mean!" Kagome yelled after hitting yet another soul with her bow.

"It means like greedy, to put it plainly they want to eat and eat and eat!" He said fighting off the souls.

"Wait gluttony…that's the first level of hell…that's one of the seven sins!" Nimsay yelled from her brilliant conclusion.

"What that's right! It should be…" Ayame said frustrated by the souls "OH FOR THE LOVE OF…KAZE NO YOUKAI!" she put her hands together with two of her fingers in the air. Her eyes seemed to of glowed as she screamed and a large tornado picked up all the souls and their cries rang out as the tornado diminished.

"Woah…" The group said and Ayame continued with a wink.

"Well as I was saying it should be Level one: Gluttony Level two: Greed Level Three: Sloth Level Four: Lust Level Five: Pride Level Six: Envy and Level seven: Wrath. Every level does something different like for level one they want to eat you for level two they want your powers for level three they want to absorb you level four they want to rape you level five they want to fight you to be better for level six they're jealous of you and want to kill you and level seven their all crazy and maniacal but they are the strongest so you have to be careful because they appear to be calm." Ayame finished off.

"What was level f-four?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Oh don't be worried Kagome I've been here before they won't do anything unless you bother them. Oooor wear mini skirts…" Kanna said.

"Woah what!" Kagome asked almost frantically.

"She's the very birth and existence of evil Kagome I wouldn't be surprised if she's been here before…" Inuyasha said as he started walking around the big gaping hole in the middle of the cavern to the larger gate leading up to another one.

"N-no I'm talking about the skirt thing…"

"Wow look at them down there…" Nimsay said shutting Kagome up but cut her self of when she saw Shippou walking towards the hole. "…Shippou!" Nimsay yelled as she held Shippou back from dropping in the hole.

"Huh, oh sorry what," He said dazedly.

"Look Nimsay Inuyasha, Kagome, and I have already seen hell before and the same spell the souls put you under almost grasped me. You have to be careful down here. All they want is your soul." Sango explained and Nimsay nodded and continued.

* * *

As they walked on everyone had their little zone outs but Kanna. The only thing that happened to Kanna was her eyes turned black again…that deep scary black.

"Here we go finally…greed…" Nimsay said panting.

"Is Sango awake yet?" Kagome asked as she looked at the unconscious Sango in Inuyasha's arms. As soon as she said her name Sango's eyes started to slowly open up and she looked up at Inuyasha.

"Sweetie, how long was I out?" Sango said touching Inuyasha's cheek.

"Koi its okay you need the rest I shouldn't have picked you to come down here…" Inuyasha apologized.

"Actually Inuyasha I'm happy. Remember Inumi's my little sister too." Sango said smiling and hopping out of Inuyasha's arms.

"Let's go…" Kanna whispered and they walked through the gates.

* * *

Inumi looked down at her stomach and growled in confusion. It was huge.

"Inumi how long have you been pregnant?" Mashinomoi asked as her walked in with a knife. He started to cut her down and took the sword out of her. He put it in a fairly medium sized puddle and let the blood wash away.

Inumi was too weak and in too much pain to move so she just looked at her master as he cut her off.

"Speak," Mashinomoi commanded softly and held her chin so she could look in his eyes and she smiled. He had erased her memory…well at least the bad things he did to her and the good things the group had done for her so she looked at him almost like her savior and friend.

"T-to-oo mo-nnn-…" She struggled to say.

"Two months?" He answered for her and she nodded with glee in her eyes.

"And today's the 16 period in the cycle of July…when exactly do you remember getting pregnant?" He asked trying to narrow down the birth date.

She scowled remembering what Shippou did to her that being the only crude thing he did. She growled and tossed her face to the side not wanting to remember. He had already erased her mind from the sword incident but he started to get second thoughts.

"Now, now Inumi tell your sensei when." He asked politely.

"C-cill…" She tried again.

"Cycle," She nodded happily. "O-of De-…de…cim…"

"December,"

"Uh huh, uh…nine teen…" She struggled.

"Cycle of December, nineteenth period…" (December 19th)

"Maybe I should give you your speech back…" He touched her throat and she made a slight singing song.

"Master Mashin-sensei," She said.

"Yes?"

"Where are those bastards…?"

* * *

"OH FOR CHRISTS SAKES HOW MANY OF THIS THINGS ARE DOWN HERE!" Nimsay said stabbing at the souls.

"Ayame I thought you got rid of all them!" Inuyasha screamed at Ayame.

"I thought I did jeez yah jerk!" She screamed back kicking the souls.

"You guys fight too much…Give me your soul you shall go peacefully come to me my mirror you shall feed!" Kanna said quietly said but fiercely and all the souls turned blue and were sucked into her mirror.

"Ha! That's how you do it!" Inuyasha said screaming at Ayame.

"Phft what ever…" Ayame said jealous. She turned around to find Kagome on the ground panting.

"Hey Kagome you alright," She said leaning down and putting a hand on her back.

"O-one of them t-touched me and all of a sudden I felt w-weak…" She said grasping her heart trying to slow it down.

"It's okay Kagome it'll be alright they're all gone I got rid of them." Kanna smiled crouching down after pulling up her blue kimono a little bit.

"Kanna," Nimsay said observing the gesture.

"Yes?" She replied.

"That thing seems tight…"

"It's not actually."

"But its long…you're gonna need something shorter so that you have more freedom to your legs because you're going to have walk _a lot_ and a long kimono isn't gonna help."

Kanna nodded and Nimsay came over. She poked her claw through the fabric about right above Kanna's knee and slowly ripped through the cloth so it would still have an even look.

"There much better?" She asked as the stood up.

"Yeah actually," She said she took off her sandals and got up fully.

"What'd you do that for?" Shippou asked. "Don't you need something on your feet?"

"Since I was 'kid' I've been bare footed but thanks for your concern Shippou-chan. Even if you saw me with sandals I didn't really like to wear them." Kanna said. "But that attack took a lot of my energy…I don't think I can even walk very long…unh…" She moaned and fell to the floor with a pained look.

"Here let me help you." Shippou suggested and picked Kanna up bridal style. "I suppose your legs and arms hurt right?"

"Yea how'd you know?" Kanna said confused

"I dunno just wondered actually. I know if you were to be carried on my back you wouldn't have the stamina to hold onto my neck." He said carrying her carefully while smiling.

"Wow your pretty light…" He said and Kanna blushed as she wrapped her arms loosely around her mirror.

"T-thank you Shippou," She said and lay down on his chest.

* * *

"See this is your so called 'mate'." Mashinomoi said showing Inumi how Shippou was carrying Kanna but she took it the wrong way.

"So he just used me didn't him Mashin-sensei…" She whispered in hurt.

"Yes, yes he did my child." He said slyly. He slid behind Inumi and wrapped his arms around her stomach and she giggled and leaned against him with a smile.

"Master you'll never leave me or use me right?"

"No never my child I love you way to much." He replied. 'And once I fully mate with you I'll have all the power in the world and you'll be gone.'

* * *

"Inuyasha, Sango we really need to stop…" Ayame said tiredly.

"I've been kicking, creating tornados and using a lot of energy I can't take it any more." She whined tiredly.

"Look we really have to keep going I can carry you-…"

"No Inuyasha! We have to stop and rest I am too fucking tired for the last FUCKING TIME!" She screamed loudly at Inuyasha with the adrenaline of anger. Her legs seemed to have started to waver and then she fell back on Kagome.

"She fainted from exhaustion…that's a prime example that we need the rest." Kagome said with pleading eyes.

"Okay look there's a ditch over there it seems to lead to a cavern." Inuyasha said he made a signal for them to go to the hole. They all ran over and jumped into the hole. Ayame was still slightly conscious and grabbed onto Kagome a little loosely still being tired. They jumped down for a short distant before landing in a crouch.

Inuyasha was correct and everyone ran down the cave but it seemed to get smaller and smaller soon they had crawl and still with the little stamina Ayame and Kanna had they held onto Kagome and Shippou's back. They finally got into a small room and were pressed against the walls. And it was _really _hot.

Kanna pressed herself between Shippou's legs and he sighed and lazily put his arms on her shoulders and let his arms hang down as he sighed and buried his face in her apricot hair.

"This is way more tiring than I thought I would be…" He said muffled. Inuyasha and Sango were in the same position except Ayame was laying down on Kagome and Kagome had her head on sunset colored locks.

"Oh jeez it's hot." Ayame sighed out. She looked up at Kagome whose hair that was sticking to her face and she was panting very hard. She looked up at her panting herself and looked down in guilt. She took out one of the leather ties of her pony tails and combined them and wrapped Kagome's hair up. Kagome settled at the gesture she looked into Ayame's emerald eyes and blushed. Ayame knew why but didn't do much about and quickly fell asleep on her friend as did Kagome.

Kanna's hair kept falling in her face and the large clip in her hair wouldn't stay up.

"Kanna maybe if I take your clip and you take my bow it'll help more since my hair's thicker." Shippou suggested. She nodded and took out her clip letting her medium length apricot gold hair fall over her shoulders and hair. Shippou then took out his turquoise bow and wrapped Kanna's hair in a low pony tail and put the mahogany clip in his hair with a small _snap _and it clamped his hair together.

* * *

"Why would he betray me?" Inumi said half lustfully half hurt.

"Shh don't worry about that now my child sensei will make you feel better…" Mashinomoi said as he licked at the crook in Inumi's neck.

"Oh sensei…" Inumi moaned as Mashinomoi's hands moved lower onto her breasts and pulled down the black netted vest she now wore. He massaged them as gently as he could, being used to rough housing her.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

_A little child was on the floor crying her hands covering her eyes and her little body was purple and blue. _

"_Stop crying like a baby get up you piece of shit." A man with a loose robe around him shot down at the little russet girl she looked up at her master who didn't seem to notice the pool of blood under her. The 'little' child was actually very mature. She had plump breasts a small curvy form and growing pubic hair. She wasn't too bad for her age. But yet she was good enough for her teacher. _

"_No we'll go through this again or I will shock you with fire again, since you were too stupid to finish today's lesson!" He screamed and hit her across the head causing her to have to balance on her left arm. "What did you do fuck Kasumi, in too much of a daze to do a simple task?"_

"_No sensei I was tired…"_

"_TIRED THAT'S what it was tiredness you make me sick…your father, caretaker, AND spirit-sister I can bear but you…you I can NOT stand."_

"_Why not sensei I do so much for you!"_

"_You do nothing for me!"_

"_No it's when I mess up you think so! You never give me chance your such a…a…"_

"_I dare you to say it…"_

"_Ba-ka…" _

"_That is it!"_

"_No NOOO!" _

_He pushed her onto the floor and she screamed and kicked all he did was growl as he clawed at her breasts and stomach. He flipped her over and dug his hand right through her stomach and she screamed in pain._

"_Oh how I love it when you scream…" He growled once again. He tossed her onto the bed and quickly bound her to the posts. _

"_Now open wide for your sensei." He said sickly and with one great driving force buried himself deep inside her. Every thrust brought a scream from the little Girl's mouth. This rode on all night into the dawn._

_Rapid vibrating vocal cords…_

_A sore and battered voice box…_

_Inumi just couldn't take it anymore…_

_That night the child went to her room and brought her neck back enough to see a little ball that moved up and down as she swallowed. She glared seeing it as a mockery of what her sensei had just done to her. She could just imagine what that bastard would write down after their little 'sessions' when he would pull out that brush and scroll._

…**_as her little body move up and down again and again I laughed at her screams and the crimson liquid flowing from her mouth and breasts. Oh the scene was so amusing…_**

_She took 'Sakura' and it had a glow that looked faintish pink as she held it up to that little ball in her throat._

…**_her screams so tantalizing…I wanted to rip her apart from the inside out. She was so tight so inviting, it was wonderful almost like a never ending bliss. She never came just with spurts of blood but that turned me on even more. Ugh she was so delectable. Digging my claws into that dark flesh and running my tongue up that copper flavored stomach was delish..._**

_She knew what she wanted to do she just didn't know how to do it or when or even what she was doing._

…"**_Oh how I love it when you scream."…_**

_She slid Sakura across her throat and gushes of blood fell out but she was fine. _

_After all it was just her voice box…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flash back end**_

* * *

Mashinomoi had been riding in and out of Inumi at the point and Inumi was a wits end.

"S-sensei this is so wonderful! But it feels like it's going to e-…" She stopped short with a scream as white fluid gushed from her and all over Mashinomoi.

"Oh how I love it when you scream…" He growled out on accident.

Inumi's head hurt immensely for a second and her horns seemed to of twitched around a little…

_Screaming…_

Mashinomoi started to lick up and down Inumi's stomach.

_Pain…_

"You taste so wonderful almost like copper."

_Up…_

Inumi groaned and held her head but Mashinomoi took this as an erotic illusion seeing that she sees this as a new found feeling.

_Down…_

Inumi's head started to shake left and right.

_Up…_

She looked around confused and scared her dark scarlet demon eyes searched around angrily.

_Down…_

Mashinomoi came up to her face ready to kiss her.

_Up…_

"Wait…"

_Down…_

"Mashin-sensei, did you rape me?"

* * *

Inukai: And this chapter ends!

Inuyasha: Wow that ending was WOAH.

Sango: For real…

Inukai: Thank you's!

Inu San Inu: Review!


	25. Chapter 23 I know you've been waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inukai: Oh jeez this was a really REALLY long wait…crap I really have to read the last chapter…

Inuyasha: OMG am I really I mean r-really back!

Sango: Wow look I never remember it being so bright before!

Inukai: You guys it hasn't been that long…

San & Inu: YES IT HAS (Breaks down crying)

Inukai: Ugh (rubs eyes) let's get this show on the road…

* * *

**Imouto-san…**

* * *

"Of course not my child I would never do that to you." He said cupping her face with sympathetic eyes. 

"No I-I can't believe that…" She said wiping her face away she started to back up into the cross she was held by and look dangerously at Mashinomoi.

"Inumi stop this right now listen to me." He said and stood, she self-consciously wrapped her arms around her stomach as he lowered himself down to her crouching form.

"M-Mashin-sensei…" She whispered in fear his eyes turned full blood red and started to glow.

"Act that way Inumi and I'll make you remember _everything_." At this point in time he didn't care if Inumi thought of him as the villain he just wanted to get rid of her and her pesky friends.

"No stop!" She said trying to look away but Mashinomoi took a firm grip on her chin.

* * *

"Inuyasha if we drag on like this we'll become just sand and bones." Kagome said in dread. Everyone was dragging themselves behind Inuyasha who seemed to be the most persistent to find Inumi. 

"Don't you guys care about her! She's stuck with a maniac!" He said snapping at his groups whining. They were taking back and sighed so they picked themselves up and started out of the hole once again.

'4:03 a.m only…it has been day three in this place and I'm surprised we're not dead yet.' Kagome thought to herself looking at her watch.

"Come on Kagome we have to move quickly." Ayame said holding out a hand for her friend. Kagome took it and pulled her way up. She looked around and found her self running into the gate.

"It seems that these holes are also portals to different levels." Kanna said observing.

"So does this mean we've caught an advantage?" Inuyasha asked hoping for a yes.

"No it doesn't if the holes mean a portal that means they can transport us right back to level one. We should only use them when absolutely necessary." Sango explained to her mate. Inuyasha just 'oh'-Ed and grabbed the handles of the gate.

"Here we go level five Pride." Nimsay said looking at the mantle of gold above the gates. "Okay so these should be weak." She said and proudly walked in.

"Umm there's nothing here but a throne…" Shippou said stepping in cautiously.

"Still be careful anything might happen." Kanna warned and her mirror glowed "Don't let your guard down they're souls every where."

"What where I can't see them!" Inuyasha said panicking.

"Inuyasha get a hold of your self cool down! We'll figure this out. Okay so these souls have found out their invisibility power correct?" Ayame asked slapping Inuyasha.

"Correct everyone stick out your arm and if you feel the slightest brush of any thing attack immediately." Kanna replied. Everyone did as told and a whole mega load of attacks happened!

"Okay…" Nimsay sighed but everyone was still attacking so she became irritated.

"OKAY FUCK I THINK WE GOT THEM JEEZ!" She said screaming at the group they all laughed sheepishly and she sighed.

"Okay everyone RUN!" Kanna screamed out of no where.

"What why!" Inuyasha asked confused running along side Kanna.

"Why do you think there was a throne? Why do you think they call it pride?" She said voice trying to emphasize the point by quivering.

"Umm still do not under stand over here." Shippou said puzzled.

"We are running from the king the one who think he's the best, the boss, the honcho, the mafia leader, Bill, Dr. Evil, do you get my drift!" She said a little frustrated.

"So he's the stro-…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shippou screamed falling into a pit.

"Oh crap Shippou!" Kanna yelled and dove into the pit everyone else followed suit and a white light engulfed them.

* * *

Everyone slowly regain consciousness but Nimsay was the first to get a grip. 

"Holy shit you guy's look." Nimsay said pointing at another gold mantle atop the gates everyone turned and their eyes widened in surprise.

"We went through another portal but this one turned out good…" Sango whispered in disbelief of what was happening to them everyone one seemed hesitant to nod afraid it will all go away as if in a dream but Shippou believed it.

"We're in Wrath…"

* * *

Inumi was on the floor bleeding from numerous cuts and gashed along her arms and back. Mashinomoi was walking around the room with a whip dragging across the floor occasionally he would crack it against the air just to see Inumi's eyes dilate in fear and her body shake. 

Her eyes were now a midnight blue color and broken she was extremely frightened and seemed that every sound would make her jump in fear she looked frantically all around her, her breathing was shallow, and she was clutching the dirt right under her ear hoping for some type of comfort. She just stayed there lying on the floor…beaten, defeated, she had lost the battle.

"So you didn't want to remember any of it?" Mashinomoi asked. When she didn't answer right away he cracked the whip again.

"N-no I did not!" She said quickly in terror.

"Do you want me to take away the memories?"

"Y-yes…"'

"Which ones do you want to eradicate?"

That question flustered Inumi. She heard the laughter and kindness of her friends in her head and loved every moment of it but the pain and anguish that Mashinomoi and others had brought her had seemed to of equal the effects of her friends. She was afraid that her she would crack.

She just didn't know anymore…

"All of them…take away all of them…"

"As you wish."

* * *

"Wow they're so quiet." Kagome said observing the souls she was avoiding. 

"Shh." The grouped hushed her and they continued on.

Inuyasha was in a whole other world. He seemed to of forgotten about avoiding the souls and just let them phase through him. He was trying to think of the good times he had with Inumi and Mashinomoi and hoped that she would be okay.

_Flash back time yippee!_

"_Inuyasha-nii-chan I would like you to meet my awesome teacher Mashinomoi Yujiro!" A little happy girl said bouncing out of a grand ice temple. _

"_Hello Inuyasha-sama fancy meeting you." Mashinomoi said and put out a hand Inuyasha gratefully took with two. He ruffled his hair and Inuyasha giggled and blushed. "Good kid isn't you?" Mashinomoi played around and Inuyasha who still giggled nodded his head._

"_Inuyasha-nii-chan let's go play inside for I while I want you to meet Tsuyouki-sama oh and Kasumi-chan said to tell you she missed you and…" Inumi started to trail off as she dragged her brother into the temple but it was clearly seen that Inuyasha had obliged to the invitation._

_A woman in a long beautiful kimono came up to Mashinomoi with a small smile. She had long silky black hair and nice soft eyes. _

"_How is she doing so far? With her condition and all," The lady asked._

"_Izyaoi I don't think your daughter has brain damage or anything of such. It has to do with her pow-…"_

"_She was not granted powers! She was sent here to train that curse that was passed down was not put inside her! I refuse to believe it!" Izyaoi yelled in a tantrum. She took a seat on a crystal bench and sighed. Mashinomoi joined her and patted her back._

"_You'll have to accept it Izyaoi. The only way you'll help control her "them" is if you love her and support her." He finished calmly feeling as though using them instead of powers would have calmed Izyaoi._

"_I-I understand…" She said and walked toward the temple to call her husband and children out._

"_Mother what was that about?" A little boy that was a little similar to Inuyasha and Inumi but a little taller asked._

"_Nothing Sesshomaru, don't bother your self about it." He nodded at his mother's request and looked as his father and siblings came out. He prepared himself for the glomps of his hyper active siblings. _

"_SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"_

_

* * *

_

"_Momma why'd you call me out I was whopping Nii-chan's ass in Red Faction." _

"_Sit down sweety AND WHO TOLD YOU TAUGHT YOU THAT WORD!" Izyaoi screamed at her daughter._

"_Don't be mad at me Okaa I over heard Chichioya yelling it at Sesshy-sama and Inuyasha-nii-chan."_

"_I'll get him for that later…any ways Inumi you know your powers…"_

"_Yes the curse brought down?"_

"_No I-it's not a curse but it's not a blessing it's just one of those things that had to of happened. You see… (Sigh) here take this." She said and put a locket over Inumi's small head._

"_Huh? What is think Kaa?" She said fingering the locket. She was about to pry it open with her claws until her mother slapped her hands off. "Itai…gomen Okaa-sama…" She said looking down._

"_No sweety I'm sorry it's been very stressful lately you know what never mind I'll tell you the secret of the locket. Not only can you track Sakura down just incase it also holds a power inside it that nothing and I mean **nothing **can match. The legendary gods, goddesses, priest, priestess, monks, and miko's put all their power in that one necklace and it got passed down to me. It may open and grant people an odd power at times put that doesn't mean that's its real potential. Remember that Inumi."_

"_Hai."_

_

* * *

_

_Flash back end_

_

* * *

"INUYASHA LOOK OUT!" He heard a voice behind him. He broke back into reality to find one of the souls about to attack him with furious red eyes. He blocked a punch he was about to deliver with his arm but still screamed in pain. _

"Inuyasha what's wrong are you alright?" Sango said worried as she looked over Inuyasha's arm. The punch seemed to of exploded into Inuyasha's arm causing a hole that didn't go through the other side but was deep.

"Shit what are we going to do!" Shippou said coming over.

"Um here Inuyasha I think she left this for you." Nimsay said. She opened Sakura and they heard a rattle. She brought out the necklace that Inumi always wore and put it over Inuyasha's head.

"It made Sakura stronger but now it hasn't really been doing much. So when your arm got hit it finally started to react so I think it needs you or actually you need it." She said and the puncture wound started to heal slowly.

"Sango you stay with Inuyasha, Shippou, Ayame, and I will go fight off the demons so Kanna you can go with Kagome and try to get to the gates. We'll protect you." Nimsay said getting ready for the ride of her life.

"This is the end we're going to get to her this time…" She whispered.

* * *

Inukai: WOW THIS IS LIKE THE SECOND TO LAST EPISODE FEELING! 

Inuyasha: Yeah wow it feels kinda exciting doesn't it?

Sango: Yes and if you guys feel like it too feel free to jump out of your chair or off your bed.

Inukai: AWESOME, AWESOME, and AWESOME! I'm so proud of myself! Thank you guys!

Sango: Who are you talking to?

Inukai: THE REVIEWERS!

Thank you,

Miss-Whizz49 (THANK YOU A LOT!)

Psycho-pyro-shrink (Lol yep that's muah!)

Inuyasha's Mustang (Thank you so much for waiting!)

For All Tid (THANK YOU NEW REVIEWER!)

Road Warrior (AHH I JUST ADORE YOU! You rock remember that!)

SnowFox13 (Thanks so much!)

Inuyasha-backlashwave ((sniffles)) thank you!)

Lady Sesshie (Thanks!)

BB (Thank you!)

Megumi (Thank you for being the first one to answer the name question and second THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!)

Snowy (Aww thanx Lol!)

Brookie (Oh my gosh I love those words thank you!)

NewRinOnTheBlock92 (Not only do I like the name I like the review, you, and your support thanks you!)

I-read-2-much (Is the doll thing sarcasm? Anyways Alrighty then I'll listen and do just that!)

Twistedtiger (Thank you so much (gives you a cookie) don't be jealous everyone!)

Cole125 (AH I LOVE YOU thank you for the longest review ever and for being there most of the time!)

Stone Cold Steve Austin (I wonder…does my story attract WWE lovers? If so NICE! Lol thanks!)

Saarah14 (I know…you too)

Fireclows (OMG I DEFINITLY REMEMBER YOU YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ADDED ME OH GOODNESS THANK YOU!)

Demonrader33 (I most definitely also remember you. You have an awesome name and I think you have awesome taste n.n!)

Jessica (Oh yes you I know you…hmm…Thanks for the advice!)

Bookwormjavajunkie (OMG MY BETA TE GREATEST PERSON IN THE WORLD THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!)

Niatashi1 (Awesome thanks!)

Harvest Nami (Thank you so much!)

Nightfall2525 (Thank you for being the first one to review and being cool!)

Inukai (gives cookies to everyone) THANK YOU GUYS! And for being great the best thing I think I can do is add every single one of you to my fave authors lists because to me you guys are the greatest! Oh and anonymous people you'll always be in my heart trust me!

* * *


	26. 24 The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Inukai: How long has it been man?

Inuyasha: A very long time.

Sango: Indeed…

Inukai: I really must update…

Sango & Inuyasha: THEN DO IT DAMN'T!

* * *

Kanna was tripping at her feet hastily trying to get to the gates before the demon ghosts that were behind her caught at her. She screamed out as her foot caught in a crack but thankfully Kagome was there to receive.

Carrying Kanna Kagome ran fast thankful she wore her white Keds that day instead of her cleats. She moved quickly and swiftly like a cat 'Thank goodness I worked extra hard in gym the past few weeks.' Kagome praised her self. She jumped boulders as if they were beams and dodged pot holes as if the space between them were the holes of rubber tires. Sometimes she would find her self speeding up a little faster so she could do a trick she learned from seeing Inuyasha quite a few times.

Her feet went into a quick skip and she started to advance toward the wall. She was soon scaling it with her feet and as soon as she caught on her skip stopped and she just concentrated on running. She had done this over a few times only when the ghosts had lunged at her wildly but soon her technique started to fail her. Kanna watched with large black eyes as a spike protruding from the wall came closer and closer. Kagome knew she was in a jam. When she saw it come closer she looked behind her to see the souls still hot on her tail then besides her seeing the ground pass by quickly filled with rock spikes also. It wouldn't matter, if she had gone on the floor there was no way her body would have bent so far down to go underneath the rock and sliding was out of the picture.

She looked ahead of the ground. She realized that the ground wasn't too wide and she could easily jump ahead of it. All options were suicidal but she had to choose one.

She jumped…

* * *

"Inuyasha your wound still hasn't healed!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha who was getting up. The necklace he was wearing jingled against his rosary beads he still wore.

"Sango you don't want me to fight and I see that you are telling me so. So because of that from now one I'll do the exact opposite of what you want me to do. I promise." Inuyasha said hand still on tetsuiga's hilt.

"Alright then Inuyasha go fight!" Sango yelled.

"Well Sango, time to get dishonest!" Inuyasha said happily and unsheathed Tetsuiga. He ran toward the souls leaving a dumbfound Sango.

"Oh hell, no I can not believe this! He did not just disobey me!" Sango yelled with a furious face. Her Hirakostou started to glow pink as she lodged it deeply into the ground. She growled loudly and with a loud war cry brought it forward splitting thousands in its path as it drove across the ground.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as a furiously glowing pink Hirakostou narrowly missed cutting him in half. He swore he almost shit himself right there. He looked over at Sango and smirked. She crossed her arms, smirked, and raised an eye brow. He nodded and continued slashing at the souls.

"Oi this isn't working we're going to have to use some big attack!" Nimsay yelled as some started to grab onto her. She started to feel weak and her sight became foggy. She looked to her left to see Ayame and Shippou in the same position. She looked up and what she saw startled her and happiness flew through her.

"Mina-san watch out!" A certain pair of people yelled. Inuyasha and Sango also looked up. What they saw made them smile huge. The scene might have made you think 'Oh they are just going to fall on their asses' but then again you'd be wrong. They of course are Kagome and Kanna.

Kagome was falling in front of Kanna her back facing the group below her arrow pointing at Kanna's mirror. Kanna's eyes were closed as though she were concentrating extremely hard. Kagome pulled her arrow back as far as she could not pay any attention to the floor. The arrow was shining but was getting so bright it almost blinded everyone souls and all. Tears started to form at her eyes so she just finally let go and gasped in recovery of losing a lot of power. 'Please let that work I put all my power in that.' She thought before she closed her eyes. Inuyasha jumped before the souls and landed on the other side catching Kagome.

The arrow entered Kanna's mirror and it started to shake uncontrollably. Kanna suddenly stopped in mid air and the mirror calmed. 'Shit!' Kanna thought as it started to crack. 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no!' she yelled at her self she concentrated even hard chanting her spells more like shouting her spells out to the mirror almost _wanting _it to hear her. She grasped it harder and the cracking stopped but her hands bled. Her blood poured into the cracks causing the mirror to glow an eerie red. Sweat poured down her face and she grasped the mirror even harder. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut seemingly desperate. "You better work damn't!" She yelled to herself. She looked at the souls with an extremely angry face.

"IKI NO SHORO!" She yelled at them and their red eyes started to turn blue. The pink arrow that had shot itself at Kanna's mirror started to extract itself. A serene silence came over the large cavern in hell. The place became a soft blue from the now bluish purplish arrow's aura and everything seemed to have moved in slow motion. The souls dropped Shippou, Ayame, and Nimsay to look at the arrow. They started to disappear into little white bulb-ish shapes as the arrow came closer. Kanna's eyes started to become dull and blank at an alarming rate. Her skin was turning paler and paler by the second. Her hands were trembling from the pressure of the mirror. She was biting her lip causing long trails of blood to run down out her mouth some lines faster than others being lightened by the saliva of her mouth that was bubbling in some corners. Pressure in her head caused blood to pour out of her ears and nose. Her eyes started to shed pink bubbly tears and become blood shot. The veins by her temples were clearly visible and red. She gave off whining sounds still some what groaning the chants to keep the spell up.

She had to stop but the souls were coming in slow. Her body would soon give out. She heard a crack in some of her fingers and she squeezed her eyes again. Her ears had popped from the amount of stress her body was under. She opened her eyes just once more to see still thousands of souls there. She couldn't handle it. She would literally crack and be ripped apart.

* * *

Inuyasha looked down as he started to hear clinking of the necklaces he had on. He looked down at the necklace and studied it for a while. He still had a confused look on his face. He left it alone for a while and studied his area. He remembered to give a quick glance at Kanna but then looked down and then his head rapidly snapped upwards again. "KANNA!" He yelled looking at the girl. Her hair was flying wildly around her. "KANNA!" He yelled again causing the group to look up also. He looked left and right and then down at the necklace. He hastily opened it not thinking but nothing happened. It still rattled in his hands.

He started to run around and the rattling got louder as he went south. In front of him stood a lonely soul. It seemed to be female. Its eyes were closed and its hands were nestled gently on its chest. Inuyasha smiled at it with gentle eyes. The rattling became fiercer and Inuyasha eyed the soul. He had a shocked look before becoming furious he took tetsuiga and plunged it and the soul.

Its hand came up and caught tetsuiga…

And opened its eyes…

* * *

Inukai: I would leave you guys here but there's one reason I won't. It's because…

* * *

Inumi got sat down as Mashinomoi had a female soul brush her long midnight hair careful of her horns. It seemed every time she had touched her horns Inumi wanted to attack her. Mashinomoi smiled at the site and grasped Inumi's chin. "Look at you. When we finish your friends off and I take your powers you'll make a wonderful queen for the underworld. A beautiful deviless. Hell's only angel." He said softly with a chuckle. Inumi's vacant expression didn't change though. She seemed to have been glaring at her self with sharp red eyes.

Her face of course changed.

In hell everything changes.

Right?

No longer big bright honey eyes. Now small hateful blood red eyes with cat like slits.

No longer fluffy soft puppy ears. Now dark red hard horns and pointy elfish ears.

No long Inumi. Now something completely different…something dark…something unkempt…something _rabid_…

"Get her ready Hera she's about to go to battle." Mashinomoi commanded and the soul nodded. She undid the red belt around Inumi to put on a small vest over the small netted t-shirt she had on. She did the belt/bow over again and got up. She looked around to make sure Mashinomoi had left. When she was sure he did she pulled out something gold. She stuck it into Inumi's demon ear and backed away to smile. "I'm sorry I could only find one. Just a little reminder of your old self." Hera whispered and smiled. Inumi looked at her still impassive but studied her.

How she ended up in hell?

Only God can answer these questions.

* * *

Everything in the dark rocky 'arena' had turned black. Everyone gasped and turned about to see a silver arrow in mid air with gold characters on the head. Kagome looked at Nimsay who was in a state of shock.

"Hey I need your help." She said pulling her up. "Can you get me up there?" She asked and Nimsay nodded getting her on her back. "Jeez I'm not a fucking kid." She murmured and jumped up to the arrow. Kagome grasped the arrow and settled it in the long narrow leather bag of arrows on her back.

* * *

Kanna still in the sky started to stutter. She tried to keep her mouth clasped shut but it was forced open by happiness and sadness. She started to cry and laugh at the same time. Her mirror started to rattle and another arrow came out. 'Is this the first arrow I every sucked up from Kagome?' she said quietly but the body of the bow was a dark black lead and had red characters on the side. She was puzzled for a second and then her eyes slowly moved towards Inuyasha.

"HOLY HELL!" She yelled. She quickly wiped her face off with her hand still getting blood stains all over and pointed towards Inuyasha. She covered her mouth with her hand but then realized the arrow. "KAGOME CATCH!" Kanna yelled and threw the arrow towards said girl.

"Hey-…WAIT WOAH N-!" Nimsay yelled but was cut off as the arrow made its way into her shoulder, Kagome moving just in time. Nimsay's face fell and she looked at Kanna with a calm/angry face. Kanna who was laughing tried to say sorry but couldn't succeed. "I hate you _so _much right now…" Nimsay said pulling the arrow out.

"OKAY NO TIME KAGOME SHOOT THAT ARROW AT THAT LADY OVER THERE!" Kanna yelled still in midair. Nimsay, Sango, Ayame, Shippou, and Kagome looked in Inuyasha's direction to see Inuyasha being held by his throat. A female soul was slowly lodging tetsuiga into his stomach. Kagome was petrified by something causing her to drop her bow in fear.

"That demons aura is unbelievable…" Ayame whispered and Sango looked at it with angry eyes. She growled and picked up the bow and arrow.

"INUYASHA MOVE NOW!" Sango yelled and Inuyasha being used to it refluxed to the right and a steaming arrow of fire nearly missed him and planted itself deep inside the demons heart. This time Inuyasha REALLY thought he shit himself a second time. He dropped to the floor.

Kanna dropped down and started to run toward Inuyasha with Sango and the rest with a worried face. "Are you alright Inu-koi?" Sango asked softly at Inuyasha's stunned face. "M-my life…it p-passed b-by…s-so f-fast…"

"I wonder," Nimsay said looking at the bow.

"What?" Kagome asked taking the bow back and putting it on her shoulder.

"If that arrow shot out fire, WHICH WAS AWESOME, what does is that silver one made of?" No one answered.

* * *

Hera was done with Inumi and had long time left her alone to feel the earring. She started to have flashes of things but nothing serious. She scoffed and got up out of the chair. She had armor on and it pissed her off to great lengths so she discarded them. All she had was her claws, powers, and a machete like sword with a dragon sheath. The dragon's mouth seemed to have swallowed the sword and had bright shining emerald eyes. She brushed that off also and strapped it to the side of her waist. She pulled it out and it became bigger with a flash of light. She still looked dully at it but when she brought the sword over her head in a stretch something happened.

Her arm had brushed against her horn and a lot of pictures of a boy vaguely similar to her had appeared. She dropped her sword and held her head careful of her horns. She fell to the ground in pain and growled/screamed at the pictures. She couldn't properly speak again but it wasn't hard to understand what she was saying. Make it stop make it stop, she screamed over and over again.

Hera ran in at hearing this worried Inumi had hurt her self. She searched the room and found her on the floor panting with her sword scattered on the floor beside her broken to pieces. She sighed in relief and began picking up all the remnants of the sword.

"It makes you remember your brother, ne?"

"Iie," She tried to find her voice. "It was b-bright…g-gave me a-...a h-head a-ache…" her voice cracked. Hera eyed her and smiled.

"Oh Inumi…numi…numi…" She trailed off looking at the broken sword pieces. She closed her eyes and she hummed as a green light engulfed the pieces. She let them go still humming and they started to float in the green essence. They slowly grew back together to form the sword. "Inumi you shouldn't go around breaking stuff so." Hera scolded and Inumi looked at her with uneasy red eyes. Hera just smiled. Even though she was a green soul just like the rest her pink eyes still stood out. She handed Inumi the sword and sighed. "Inumi if I ever become human will you stay with me?" 'Oh lovely another homo on my tail…' Inumi sighed. "Be my friend?" Inumi's face lightened in surprised and she kept eyeing Hera.

"My mother told me when I die I might go to hell for the sins she has done…" She trailed off looking at the sword in her hands. She was going to get up but Inumi held her arm. Hera looked at Inumi's determined surprised it didn't go right through.

"Tell…me…" Inumi managed out. Hera subdued and sat on her knees.

"My mother wasn't cruel or anything…it's just…"

* * *

_HAHAA! YOU KNEW I HAD TO OF FLASHED BACKED!__

* * *

_

_A young little girl no older than the age of ten ran around a little yard with a boy seemingly twelve. "HAHA Onii-chan can't catch me for shit!" The little girl yelled. _

"_Hera don't say such words your mom will—!" _

"_Hera Tsunigami get in here right now!" A lady shouted from inside. The little girl abruptly stopped cold with fear. Her midnight blue neck length hair came forth nearly in her eyes. Her bright pink eyes dilated at the lady's voice. _

"_NOW!" _

_Hera turned around and bowed at the boy chasing her. "Gomen na sai Hayate-san I must leave now…" She said quickly and left. Hayate sighed as he saw Hera run away to her hut. Her short purple kimono swaying in the breeze its ridiculously large golden bow bouncing behind her. It looked like an innocent picture of a little girl running to her mother. _

_Hayate knew how corrupt it was…_

_

* * *

_

_Bare feet pitter pattered on a wood floor. Pink eyes looked at a dark woman in fear. "Yes momma." Hera muttered. Hera's mother's hand snapped towards broken plates. _

"_The profanities coming from your mouth caused me to drop those plates. It is your fault for disobeying your mother! That is a sin little girl! Pick up those plates right now!" Her mother yelled. _

"_But momma technically I didn't drop those plat—…" She was cut off by a slap. _

"_There you go sinning again. You should go to hell for being such a bad child!" She yelled and slapped her again._

"_So now you're getting pissed at me for growing some back bone against you!" She yelled back. _

"_If you disobey me one more time I'll send you out of this house. I know you don't want that, the amount of sinners out there that could 'hurt' you." She said and threw Hera too the ground. "Pick up those plates." She said kicking her in the back side to get her closer to them. _

"_Luna stop it." A booming manly voice came from across the hut.  
_

"_Matsai-koi I wasn't doing anything." She replied sheepishly. A tall man with dark black hair came in and took Luna's bright blue hair. His sharp green eyes looked fiercely into red ones. He looked at her fake smiling face and moaned in disappointment. _

"_Hera don't touch those plates I'll pick them up. You can go out side and play with Hayate-san still. Just watch your language." He warned and Hera nodded happily. She gave the man a hug and left outside the door quickly. _

_

* * *

_

_Flash back finished_

_

* * *

_

"My father was always there for me when my mother went haywire. She was a scary woman. When my father went away for business my mother would start to lose money because she would buy herself chalk full of kimono's and robes. She once almost got herself killed by trying to woo the king of the west Sesshomaru," She eyed the Inumi who still had a curious look in her eyes. "When in debt she would sell me on the streets and when she got a couple 100,000's she would get me back. Every day I came home with the same remark of slut or whore but it didn't matter my daddy loved me. That's all I needed to know…someone still loved me…"

"H-how d-did…here…how'd…" Inumi tried. She knew all the words but her vocal cords weren't working right. She started to become frustrated but started to calm down as Hera put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay…Mashinomoi distorted your speech. He says talking is only a hindrance he doesn't like it very much."

"C-con-t-tin-n-nue…" She cracked up horribly. She decided to cool down on the talking before she messes something up.

Hera sighed and continued.

_

* * *

_

_YEP WE ARE BACK!_

* * *

_Hera was now walking down a dirt path back to her village away from the district. She held her self close trying to keep warm in the geisha clothing. Even though it looked like a lot of clothes it was all pretty thin. She looked up with tears in her eyes cheeks pink from possible frostbite. _

_Her mother was standing in front of her with her hand out foot tapping. Hera walked 10 or so steps before reaching her mother. Hera reached in her bow and pulled out about 300,000 yen. Luna counted it and tucked it away but still had a sour face on. "That isn't enough. I wanted 400,000 this time." She said crossly. _

"_I'm sorry momma—." _

"_Don't call me that you slut! You aren't worthy to be my daughter. You're better off my servant." She pushed Hera off the steps leaving her daughter to tumble painfully down 10 flights stairs. Luna snorted and spat at Hera. "Go get me more money this time and until I get my 500,000 tonight you won't be let in."  
_

"_But I thought you said—!"_

"_GO!" She yelled and Hera struggled to get to her feet. She started down the path to the district once more numbness coursing through her body. She noticed her surroundings and realized she was at the most dangerous part of the trek. The heart of the forest. She heard rumbling in bushes and trees and jumped. _

"_W-who's there!" She yelled in defense. Some men came out. The ones with pants pulled them up and they all had satisfied looks on their faces._

"_Well aren't you a pretty geisha." One said slyly._

"_Get away from me!" She yelled backing up. She didn't realize she had back up into one of them and gasped as one of them held her down. "SOME BODY PLEASE HELP!" She yelled and she heard some more rustling. 'God please no more…' She thought pitifully. Instead a young man stepped out and looked at Hera with large eyes. "Hayate-san!" She gasped. "Oh god no…Hayate-san get out of here now!" She tried to get up from the position but the man had held down and straddled her. _

_Hera knew Hayate was in trouble. He was slightly short for a boy and had a long golden yellow braid with big bright green eyes. His bangs were black and he was kind of curvy. He wasn't built but he had some muscle there. He had a beauty mark on his right cheek and a defenseless look when in trouble. _

"_Oh look we got ourselves another one." Another one said. He pulled Hayate by his braid making him cry out in pain. He held Hayate's head on his shoulder and looked into his scared eyes trembling in fear. He grabbed Hayate's crotch causing him to gasp and blush. The man smirked and threw him to the ground. "This one here is a boy. But his girlishness is so appealing…" He had leaned down and whispered huskily in his ear. Hayate put his hands on the man's chest trying to get him off but he was to strong. The man leaned in for a kiss but was slapped. He looked at Hayate and whistled. "I like mines frisky." He said and started to unbuckle his pants. Hayate started to kick at this comment. "I'm gonna like you too." He said and ripped off Hayate's underwear. Hayate was a boy that wore a small kimono (like Kohaku) so it wasn't much trouble for the man. He undid Hayate's bow belt and positioned his legs over his shoulder._

"_Hey Yaku wanna see who can scream louder!" He yelled to the one on top of Hera, _

"_Hell yeah Ready!" Hera and Hayate started to shout and punch and kick. _

"_SET!" _

"_GO!" _

_

* * *

_

"Eventually they found out I screamed louder…" She chuckled trying to make a joke to lighten the moment. Inumi put her hand on Hera's as an act of impulse and nodded her head.

* * *

_Yes…we are continuing…__

* * *

_

_Blood was pouring everywhere on both bodies. One watched horrified as the other was defiled one by one. The one watching was Hera. _

"Leave him alone…!" She yelled while screaming she took a breath "He never did anything to you!" She said holding her bruised stomach and shoulder. She was lucky they were bruised all the other places were either gashed or scraped. "Why! Why!" Her voice became more pitched as rain poured down on them. She watched in terror as one man finished and two men stepped up.

"_Hey Tei," One started. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Let's do a double take on this one." _

"_Yes!" the second one said and gave the man a high five. He went behind Hayate and penetrated him. Hera shook her head no knowing what the one in the front was going to do. He plunged right in after the one in the back. After a long stunned time Hayate finally cried out again. The men ripped him apart new blood running from in between their members. New hot tears coming from his once bright eyes. They stopped after about 45 minutes and one of them pulled out a gun with a covered flame. He put it to Hera's head and smiled. _

"_Why him and not me…?" She said in a low tune with hard eyes. _

"_This is the deal girl. Yah see you become loose after 5 or so fucks. Your boy over there he becomes tight after every orgasm." He answered. _

"_You didn't answer my question."_

"_Alright you want attention so bad? Alright here." He shot her in the stomach and she grunted in pain. "I'll let the rain watch you for a few seconds there happy?" She looked at Hayate who'd been slumped over one of their shoulders. "Yah friend there is comin' wit us." _

_Dull pink looked into dull green…_

_To never see each other again…_

_Not even in heaven or hell…_

_

* * *

_

_Over…_

_

* * *

_

"Never saw him again…didn't plan too." She finished.

"S-sick…" Inumi managed out.

"I know…he was only 15 you know?"

Inumi shook her head. There was a knock on the door and Mashinomoi came in.

"It is time."

* * *

The group was walking the long treacherous walk up to the last gates. They passed a large bloody rusty cross and eyed it carefully dodging the nails that were jutting out.

"Y-you g-guys…" Kanna said in a weak voice and unfortunately no body heard her. "Y-you…" She tried again but failed from faint.

"Hurry it up Kanna we don't have all day." Inuyasha said plainly and Kagome turned to him with a confused face.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" She said and turned around. She covered her mouth to hide a scream.

"What she was saying you guys you—Oh my goodness Kanna!" He yelled and rushed to her side. Sango went quickly after him and held Kanna up. "What's wrong is she okay?" Inuyasha asked extremely worried.

"Well let's get her cleaned up first!" Ayame yelled and took the cloth Inuyasha ripped from his sleeve. Nimsay formed ice in her hands and then melted it with fire to make water. Ayame quickly doused the cloth before the water disappeared between the cracks between Nimsay's hands.

"She should be okay. She just fainted from exhaust—…" Sango fell on top of Kanna also. Inuyasha picked her up and cradled her in her arms as Ayame worked on Kanna's head and hands with Kagome.

"They must be exhausted from all the traveling." Kagome said with sympathetic eyes her hand on Kanna's cheek. Her fingers slid down to her mouth slowly parting her lips. Nimsay glared at the hands and slapped her hand away. Kagome glared at her and Nimsay glared twice as hard.

"That's sick and you know it!" She whispered under her breath.

"Shut up! Be lucky I'm not hitting on you! I would most _definitely _get you by now!" She said in the same fashion.

"I wish you would just die!"

"We—!"

"I think Sango fainted from exhaustion from having the baby but I'm not so sure about Kanna." Ayame said shutting the two up before they started getting loud and Kagome's secret was out. Yes, Ayame had found out and it didn't bother her one bit. She had a clue when Kagome wouldn't stop snuggling between her legs and putting her head between her breast. She knew that she was doing it intentionally. It was nonsensically obvious.

"I think she went out because of stress…" Shippou said looking sadly at Kanna picked her up. Kanna and Shippou had grown incredibly close over the times. After she went through a big change like Shippou with her body adjusting to her real age he became nicer towards her and happier around her. He had no trouble not forgetting Inumi because he wasn't growing close to her in that way. He thought of her as a sister since Inuyasha was his foster father and Kanna thought of Inuyasha as her foster father too instead of Naraku. The group not knowing their connection looked at him with a confused face.

"Why stress?" Nimsay asked picking up Sango.

"She told me about Iki no Shoro. It means crying soul and brings a lot of stress on the body and head because it's a mental attack and the body of the power forced in. Usually it would be used on a large demon or so but she used it one thousands of souls." He finished and looked at her sadly.

"She's a fighter." Inuyasha said proudly and brushed Kanna's apricot locks out of her eyes. After 15 miles they finally reached the gate.

"Here we go…" Nimsay said and opened the doors. It creaked open slowly revealing another large barren pit. They looked at it with a confused face and walked around it for a while.

_Anonymous flashbacks are gonna come in italics as usual…_

They twist and turned slowly reaching the center.

"_Are you ready to face them?" _

Inuyasha told Ayame and Kagome to go right to cover more ground.

"_Yes." _

Inuyasha held onto a barely awake Sango now as they came closer to the middle spotting Ayame and Kagome coming from the other side.

"_Hera set her atop it. Are you sure? This **will** be painful but we can't have you attacking any one yet and only you can lead this army."_

They finally reached the middle of the winding rock stair case and turned around.

"Sweet Jesus…" Sango gasped.

"INUUUUUUUMIIIIIIII!" Shippou yelled in tears.

Sharp blood red eyes opened and glared out to them. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!" A loud angered roar rung out and skeletons and souls started to swarm the stair cases. Demons rose from underneath a body. More angered growls came out as a body thrashed on a large rusty cross. Sharp metallic wires held vital points down and daggers held feet and hands in place. As thrashing continued blood seeped out from under torn limbs. Black hair whipped side to side as a face lashed about trying to force it's body free.

"Oh shit!" Nimsay yelled jumping from jutting rocks to the next. Shippou could only hold Kanna's arm while he jumped. Holding dead weight with one arm wasn't easy so he had to of tightened his grip. Vermillion stained powder white skin. When he reached a stable rock he held Kanna and shook her. "Kanna you have to wake up!" He yelled in her face. "I beg of you!" He yelled again but she didn't move. He hugged her and held her against his body as he jumped.

Scarlet eyes scanned the room and landed on a certain pair. The body hissed in the direction of them "DEKATA!" it yelled and then some of them attacked. The eyes scanned the room again and yelled dekata at Inuyasha and Sango. The skeletons went for them.

"KAZE NO YOUKAI!" It heard and snapped its head toward Ayame and a tornado. "BATSU!" She yelled at towards Ayame and the souls went toward her. Its eyes were intent on finding the true target…

"YOUKAI BATSU KI ONNA!" It yelled toward Nimsay. The large glowing demons underneath the cross snickered and batted their weapons in their hands and elongated their claws. A female demon archer struck an arrow at Nimsay's back.

Unfortunately Kagome was on Nimsay's back…

_/splat/_

"KAGOME!" Nimsay yelled as she felt the breathing body now go limp. Fortunately the archer didn't put enough power in the bow and the arrow only pierced Kagome. Unfortunately…she pierced Kagome's heart.

"Kagome! Kagome you can't die on us yet!" She yelled at Kagome's paling figure.

"I saw that arrow coming…" She mumbled and her mouth spurted blood.

"What!" Nimsay said with tears in her eyes.

"You have s-some g-good karma N-nim…your wish c-came t-rue. Funny I did the same thing against Kaguya but it doesn't seem like I'm being saved now…" She gurgled and chuckled.

"Kagome stop this!"

"Nimsay please tell Miroku I always loved him first." She choked and hacked for a few minutes before being able to breathe again.

"Reach into my pocket…give Inumi those please…tell her…I was wrong—I shouldn't ha—I shoul—s-she—…" Kagome's hand went limp in Nimsay's hand and Nimsay cried out. She looked down in disgust being now half soaked with Kagome's blood reached down brushed away her bangs with bloody hands and kissed her forehead.

"You did pretty good punk…" Nimsay said with a cracked voice and a sad smile. She reached in Kagome's pocket and pulled out an ivory jewelry box. Now decorated with crimson fingerprints she tucked it away in her stockings. She pulled out Sakura and held in horizontally with her hand on the behind the point. She glared at all the demons and Sakura glowed red and green. Scales grew behind pointed ears and green hair became razor sharp with white streaks. Claws grew extremely long and sharp ready for blood. She knew an attack she could use other than Scream of the Betrayed. 'Haha, this is perfect.' She growled in satisfaction and whispered one word.

"Bokumetsu…"

* * *

Inuyasha looked up after performing Back Lash Wave on the on the souls that had gone after him and his mate too see thousands of flashes. There were flashes of red and electric blue lighting crossing the field freezing some demons and burning up others.

"A Ryuu batsu…" Inuyasha whispered.

"What do you mean?" She said looking up at the flashing bolts.

"Bokumetsu has different forms but only six. The one Nimsay just used was the one of a Ryuu but Nimsay style as she would put it. There's the destined Inu, the neko (cat), the Kitsune (fox), the ookami (wolf), and the Hebi (serpent). Nimsay is…is…just maniacal…she knows if she tampers with the Ryuu powers the second most dangerous form of eradication…but she did anyways and she turned lighting into fire and ice. Yeah you get electric shock but also her powers fused in together." He finished and sighed.

"Yeah Inuyasha but…you've gotta say that's pretty cool…" Sango said admiring the demons being shot down one by one.

* * *

"Oh for Christ's sake I thought they would never end…" Ayame said out of breath. She held a broken flower in her left hand and her long ginger colored hair flew over her shoulders. She had minor cuts and injuries nothing she couldn't handle. She looked up and caught the sight of Bokumetsu and chuckled.

'Ryuu no Bokumetsu eh? In order to use that you must be really close to the original user…she tampered with it? Oh man she's cooler than I thought!' Ayame thought happily and jumped over to Inuyasha and Sango.

"That girl's amazing…" Sango said as Ayame came up. "She's using a difficult technique, one that wasn't originally hers, and she altered it to her liking. Wow…"

Inuyasha and Ayame nodded their heads and started searching their surroundings. No souls or skeletons in sight. Good.

* * *

Kanna stirred and tried to get up but fell back with a breathless gasp.

"Don't try and get up yet." Shippou said but smiled. "You can help me when we are done and tend injuries during battle and after." She nodded and smiled. He picked her up and they started to jump towards Nimsay.

* * *

The body on the cross growled in fierce anger. It tried once more to get out but instead of the wires just cutting its skin they actually inserted themselves into its arm. It flinched and looked at its right arm with angry eyes knowing it just slit the area between her wrist and elbow it started to refrain not wanting to hit any arteries. It scream/growled over the large pit in frustration and its red eyes began to glow. Its horns grew out more and its claws started lengthen. It was about to break the wires until it felt a hand on its cheek.

"My dear don't be so hasty you'll be able to kill them soon,"

"Ma-Mashino-nomoi sensei," It whispered and looked into honey red eyes.

"When that dragon one is done I'll set you free…"

* * *

Nimsay was coming to a stop as she saw all the demons had died from either extremely cold temperatures and electricity _or _extremely hot temperatures and electricity. She looked down one more time at Kagome's pale body tainted with the brown of dried blood. She brushed at the tears on her eyelids not wanting her death to bring her down in battle. She laid her head down on Kagome's chest tired from her Bokumetsu. The unsteady breathing of Kagome started to lull her asleep.

'Must stay awake…must stay a—…'

Wait…

UNSTEADY BREATHING!

_/bump bum—bump bum—bump bu—...mp bum…/_

"K-Kagome!" Nimsay yelled with tears of joy.

"I-Inu—…" Kagome hacked up blood with a hoarse throat.

"We haven't gotten to Inumi yet I'm so sorry…" She said sadly and she felt another onslaught of tears.

"Don't be sorry…" Kagome said in a dangerously low voice. Her voice became shaky and she closed her eyes again.

"Wait no Kagome don't close your eyes! I-I mean b-blink but I don't wanna think you're…flippin' daises er nothin'" Nimsay said, she smiled down at Kagome and cupped her cheek.

"N-nim…_saaay_," Kagome moaned in pain. "I-it hurts…" She gasped in pain. "My heart…I-it's being crushed." She said and gasped again losing her voice.

"It's okay Kagome, yo soy aki." Nimsay said grabbing her hand applying a light pressure for reassurance.

"Nimsay,"

"Hmm?"

"Am I truly—did I truly do good as a punk?" Kagome said with half lidded eyes. Nimsay blushed and nodded.

"Yeah…you truly did."

"Y-you look cool…" Kagome said touching her hair causing a small cut on her finger.

"D-don't touch my hair. No offense in any way. You really shouldn't lose any more blood." She said softly. Kagome nodded and grabbed Nimsay's arm hugging it.

"Well isn't this a cute funeral march?" A deep female growling voice said.

"Naze?" Nimsay said in a low voice. Her angry red and white eyes hidden by her long razor like bangs. She gingerly disconnected her arm laying Kagome's hands on her stomach.

"Because," She pulled Nimsay's hair not caring she that she was splitting her palms up. She leaned close to her ear and whispered in a husky growlified (is not a word) tone. "I hate you…"

Nimsay's eyes flared again and her hair stood up causing her to let go.

"Inumi Takono (was a made up last name) you **will **regret ever becoming this way." Nimsay growled in a determined voice.

"Can you kill me because of it? I was captured while you all took your sweet time with Naraku. Is it sincerely my fault I became this? Every bone that was _Inumi Takono _is broken, every organ has burst, and every muscle and tissue has been torn. Who am I? Death in the flesh."

"Death! Can you really compare yourself to death!"

"I was merged with him and I have all his powers. The part of your hair that I grabbed is now falling out is it not?" She said also passing a glance along with Nimsay. Nimsay ignored it and took out Sakura.

"Haha oh honey Sakura has no affect on me. When you did your little lighting storm I was hit plenty of times and I didn't feel a thing!" She laughed coldly at Nimsay.

"Inumi…" Nimsay heard a small voice and her head instantly snapped towards Kagome. 'Shit!' she thought and watched as Kagome advanced towards Death. She stumbled in her steps countless times but she reached Death in time and wrapped her arms around her neck. Death's eyes went into its impassive look again.

"Rubbish what are you doing touching me?" Death said in a cocky tone.

"Her name is Ka-go-me and she risked her life saving you!"

"Ka go me? Go who, her! Anyways I don't need saving I am perfectly fine." She said.

"Onegai, stop it Inumi. I love you please stop this…" Kagome hoarsely managed. Inumi's eye flinched as she felt a memory flash again filled with anger, discomfort, but guiltiness and pity. She quickly regained composure and grabbed Kagome's hair.

"I don't need worthless trash like you around 'loving' me." She started to pull on her hair causing Kagome to start crying out in rough manner. "All of you," at that moment Kagome couldn't breathe anymore.

"Stop it Inumi!"

"I hate." Kagome's eyes snapped wide and she gasped before…

"KAGOME!" Nimsay found herself screaming her friends name again.

Kagome's head lay dormant on the ground in front of her.

Nimsay felt her face get hot with anger. She looked up with covered eyes towards Death.

"Death, if you know all the answers…" Nimsay's voice cracked with small tears.

"Hai," Death answered with one of her 'I'm-watching-you' looks.

"Then why do you kill?" She said looking up with misty eyes.

Death's cool look changed into a shocked disturbed one. She opened her mouth to answer but couldn't. "I do not know…"

"Why do you work for the devil?" Nimsay started off slowly.

"I do not know…" Her eye brow raised. 'What is this woman's intent?' she pondered.

"Why did you forget?"

Death growled "I do **not** know…" She said getting a little mad.

"Who loves you?"

"I…" Death's eyes widened at the word love and she shook her head. She didn't show any weaknesses only slight anger. "I do—…"

"Know! You know perfectly well everything! How could you forget about Sango, Kagura, Kagome, Kanna, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame! How could you forget your own _brother _Inuyasha! How could you forget your _mate_! The must precious thing to demons. _Your _Shippou!" She summed up all her emotions into one swirling feeling of _hurt_.

"Como me puedias orvidad?" (How could you forget about me?)

Death's eyes widened and shivered. She felt something damp on her eyelid so she touched it. She smelt it. Then tasted it. 'Salt water?" She pondered.

"Tears…" She said in disbelief. Nimsay smiled 'She's crying! That means she understood! She must be remembering!' Nimsay's happy moment died as her face turned into a look of pure shock and terror.

Death's hair and scarlet eyes flared with anger. A ring of fire shot out around her on the ground. Nimsay crossed her arms in front of her face creating an ice shield that instantly melted put protected her body. Ayame and the rest jumped up and saw the fire tornado.

"What the heck did you do!" Ayame yelled over the wind shielding her eyes with both arms.

"I don't know I just—!" Nimsay couldn't find the words.

"YOU SELFISH FOOL!" They heard. "HOW DARE YOU TOY WITH MY FEELINGS LIKE YOU KNOW ME!"

"I…" Nimsay said actually feeling kind of bad.

"BUT WE DO KNOW YOU!" Ayame yelled for Nimsay. She looked at her with a stern face and Nimsay nodded.

"WE DO! WE KNOW ALL YOUR SECRETS, FEARS, ABILITIES, AND STRENGTHS!" Nimsay followed up.

"For the last time…" The tornado parted revealing a furious Death. "You _knew _me. But now I'm _not _who _you _'knew'." She said in a low dangerous voice. She shot out at them and effectively slashed Nimsay's right arm. She screamed out in shock and grasped her bleeding arm. Death came back and took out her sword effectively driving it through Ayame's leg.

"AGH!" Ayame cried out and she fell to the ground.

"Crap Ayame!" Shippou yelled and caught her. He pulled over to Kanna and they started to wrap her knee.

"Damn't the bleeding won't stop!" Kanna yelled applying lots of pressure.

"ARGH!" Ayame growled in pain. Death stopped in front of them and smiled, sword gleaming with a blue glare. She licked the blood of and dashed toward Inuyasha who tried to block with Tetsuiga but failed and was hit on the side of the stomach causing him to drop the infamous fang. Kanna looked at Ayame's leg with fear in her eyes. Then her face became serious. "Pass me Tetsuiga," She whispered.

"What!" Shippou yelled over the fierce winds.

"Pass me Tetsuiga!" She yelled redundantly and Shippou ran for it. She was looking at the large puddle of blood and knew Ayame couldn't loose any more. Shippou finally got Tetsuiga and threw it over at Kanna quick so not to get shocked and she effectively caught it and held it above Ayame's leg. It shocked her greatly sending barrier electricity down her arm and around her collar bone. She squeezed one eye shut and kept one barely open. With a cry she started to bring it down.

"Wait no!" Ayame yelled looking at the sword in horror.

"SHUT UP!" She screeched in desperation and disembodied Ayame's leg…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ayame screamed in a very high pitched voice over the stadium.

Kanna's hands became shaky and the fire flared causing another passing moment of darkness. "I-I'm s-s-sorry…" She whispered to her self and dropped Tetsuiga. She started to back away but fell on her back from the shaking. The group turned around but quickly had to turn back as Death charged toward Sango. She _actually _dodged her attack and threw Hirakostou at her but she jumped on it and spun over to the tornado of fire again. Sango quickly turned around and took off the sack that was on her back. She opened it and took out her green skirt. She ripped it and wrapped it tightly around the nub of Ayame's leg. "Oh Ayame I am so sorry." She said shaking her head. "We had too…" Ayame couldn't even speak. Quite frankly she wasn't going to any time soon. She was unconscious because of the pain. Sango looked at her pitifully and got up.

"Alright…we need a plan…" She whispered.

* * *

Mashinomoi saw his newly created Death slash at her past friends. A small chuckled began in his throat but was stopped. He looked at her fine sword man ship with the sword and smiled. You see the sword was a tricky one. Usually swords are straight or sometimes curved so the master of it can recognize its shape and be able to know how to twist and turn it to cost the most damage. Dragons tongue, and he calls it, is a very, _very_, tricky sword. With so many jagged points and jutting knives it was hard to master but Inumi had picked it up and instantly merged with Death. He smiled remembering how it happened.

* * *

_BWAHAHA!__

* * *

_

_Inumi looked at the new sword on the table and growled in curiosity and confusion. _

"_It's your new sword." Mashinomoi said in a soft voice. "Concentrate your power into it and I'll give you the immortality of death." He said and stroked her cheek. She looked at him and one eyebrow popped up. He scanned her eyes seeing she obviously had something to say. He touched her throat again doing the same spell too bring back her vocals to life. She cleared her throat and shook her head a little._

"_What did you want to say so badly my dear?" Mashinomoi said and tried to follow Inumi's eyes every single time she would turn away and blush. _

"_You like touching me…" She said shyly and Mashinomoi chuckled. _

"_How can I resist you are so beautiful." He said and grabbed her chin to kiss her fully on the lips. When he parted for air Inumi backed away.  
_

"_I will…do as I was told…" She said and focused her energy into the sword. A black light shot out and blasted her in the heart. She screamed a little in surprise and lay on the floor panting. Her silver hair turned into dark obsidian locks and flowed longer around her. She screamed as her eyes burned and turned blood red. She started to cry and scream in the room her mouth hurt from growing fangs and her ears hurt as they started to sink into the scalp. She screamed an even louder shrill cry and held her head as red horns started to peak between her fingers. She felt the sides of her head spilt and demon ears grew out. The horns seemed to of been sucking out all her memories and emotions. When the change was done she stabilized her self on her arms yet still kneeling. She felt her stomach growing in and she felt for it only finding her flat but muscled and curved stomach there once again. She looked up at Mashinomoi with tear filled eyes. _

"_W-why?" She whispered and he sniggered. He walked up to her and place a well put strike about her head effectively knocking her out. He laughed and walked out of the room. _

_

* * *

_

_End_

_

* * *

_

Mashinomoi chuckled once more before getting back to the fight.

* * *

Death looked around with sharp scarlet eyes waiting for any movement to give away Inuyasha's group. She turned in circles but to no avail found them. She summoned five skeleton warriors and pointed her fingers in different directions. They were off the moment she nodded her head. She backed away a bit and disappeared into the shadows of darkness once more.

* * *

"We have to be very quiet okay." Sango explained. "Alright we are down to five people unfortunately there has been a fatality." Nimsay's fist tightened at this comment. "We need to find some type of plan now. Shippou and Nimsay are our fire elements at the moment. Inuyasha is our wind and lighting element and Kanna and I might as well be our spirit element. Nimsay can also be our water element. We need to think of a strategic plan that can combine water, fire, wind, and spirit." She finished.

"Water and spirit can create Inumi's Mizu no Sakebi." Nimsay explained.

"What does it do?" Shippou asked.

"It's actually a defense, offense, alliance attack." Inuyasha explained.

"Alliance attack?" Kanna asked.

"It heals the user of the attack. Like it might help Ayame out a bit but I'm not sure about it growing her leg back." Inuyasha added on for her. "The defense is the water it protects the user from all round attacks. Something like the ultimate defense. The offense comes from the Sakebi. The screams are high pitched sonic waves that stuns the enemy making them temporarily deaf **but **the sonic waves don't only target the ear drums."

"What?" Sango said getting confused.

"The eardrum is used to pick up sound waves to hear but sound waves are very powerful when a large mass of them are let out and gravity can do the rest." Inuyasha finished.

"So you're saying that the sonic waves cause mass pressure on the object?" Shippou questioned.

"Correct."

"So where else to they go?"

"The brain."

Everyone gasped and then Nimsay spoke up. "Wait we're not trying to kill her are we!" She yelled and Inuyasha covered her mouth.

"Shit…" He whispered as her heard the familiar clicking of a skeleton solider. He pressed against the rock and turned slightly to see a the solider stop and look towards his direction. He quickly snapped his head back behind the protection of the rock. His hair whipped in his face but thankfully the rock pressed it against his back so it wouldn't her seen by the skeleton. He looked towards the group and started to move his hands and fingers forming some type of hand signs.

'I need something to hold back my hair.' He did in sign language and Sango nodded and pulled a red tie out of her pocket. Inuyasha smiled and put his hair up into a low loose small bun. He heard the clicking become louder and louder as the skeleton approached the rock. Sweat dripping down his chin not only from the burning temperatures of hell but from the nervousness of the approaching skeleton. Then…the clicking stopped…he dared again and turned about to see the skeleton turned around and walking away. He sighed and smiled at the group. They all relaxed but were soon tensed again.

"Found you…" A dark voice breathed down Inuyasha's neck. Everyone's head snapped up to find Death once again in their faces.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do he was frozen in place. Something glimmered behind Death's back and Kanna observed her empty sheath.

"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. "MOVE!" she yelled and he hastily got up right before Death sliced forward only cutting Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha turned to see all his long hair drop to the floor in the red tie Sango gave him. Inuyasha looked at the pile of silver hair in slight shock. He looked back up at Death and glared before running with the group. Death didn't know why she didn't attack but left it alone. She jumped off the rock and in front of the group.

Inuyasha remembered something and his face became angry.

"Yes…we are trying to kill her."

Nimsay stepped back a bit at the answer but nodded. She ran over to Sango and Kanna and grabbed their hands. Shippou who had currently carried an unconscious Ayame saw this and settled Ayame by them. He looked at them with pleading eyes and they nodded. He smiled and ran over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha we have to protect the ladies at the moment." Shippou said in a playful mood. Inuyasha snorted and got Kaze no Kizu ready for business.

Nimsay, Kanna, and Sango were all holding hands with eyes closed chanting mysterious spells. The ground underneath them started to give way creating a hole. The wind picked up around them and a white aura formed around them. With the final enchantments "Kami-sama sakebi…" They whispered. Their eyes flashed open to show white lights. Water suddenly circled all of them and steam rose all around them. The big wave started to pulsate and you could hear little off queue sounds exploding out side the dome. The group looked at Death who had dropped her sword and slowly her hands gravitated towards her ears in obvious pain.

"HEY DEATH!" Inuyasha yelled triumphantly but Death didn't even turn his way. "It worked!" He said happily and the group turned around to see a now standing Ayame leaning on Kanna.

"Yep…it sure as hell worked." Ayame smiled.

* * *

Mashinomoi who was looking from his perch saw this attack and smirked. 'Mizu no Sakebi eh? Took Inumi 5 months with that one and it only took the damn dragon 5 minutes to mimic.' He scoffed but continued to look on observing Nimsay.

Something fumbled in his mouth and he spit it out as if spitting out some type of needle or knife. It shot through the barrier and was headed for Nimsay's forehead. It was about to hit its target until Nimsay fell on her back and sighed.

Mashinomoi frowned at this as he saw the acid burn a hole through the ground.

* * *

Nimsay looked up crossed eyes after relaxing on the floor to see a needle burning through the ground. "What the…" She said and followed the supposed trail of needle. She saw the man she loathed for years on end. She didn't alarm any one she just got up and walked towards Ayame. She kneeled down in front of her and started to take the tie off her knee. Ayame bent down seeing her serious face. She reached right by her ear and whispered "Don't alarm any one but Mashin-sensei is watching _her_ and us." Ayame nodded and got up staggering a little. "I only need you to turn into your real form…" Nimsay said and Ayame nodded.

Ayame's eyes became a fiery red and her claws and fangs started to grow out. A low growl started to erupt viciously in her throat as her mouth started to grow out into that of a snout. Her feet became clawed and grew into paws and her hands quickly followed. Her chest and stomach started to curve backwards more and she got on all fours. Her back became broader and her body formed into a bigger shape. Her ears grew atop her head and pointed up accurate to all sounds. A tail shot out behind her and curved around her lower back. Her eyes became smaller and her pupils split. She growled fiercely exposed a mouth full of dagger like fangs.

Death looked up and saw the large wolf demon looking over her with angry green eyes. She couldn't hear the fierce growling but knew the demon was pissed. A picture of a glass dome and the demon in it made her fall to the ground. "A-Ayame…" She whispered in obvious pain. "No…" She whispered once again before shaking her head and looked up.

"Ookami…" She said plainly and Ayame turned her head to get a better view. She grimaced as she saw the dead look in Death's eyes and growled. She pounced on Death in extreme anger but Death was quick. Ayame screamed out in anger as she felt the tongue slice the side of her stomach. She shook it off and snatched Death between her toes. She smiled as she saw Death squirm and yell a few curses. She was crushing her feeling the ribs snap but stopped as she heard Death scream out to stop. Ayame looked down to find Death looking at her with now honey eyes. "Ayame no…" Ayame looked at her and let her go. She picked her up with her tail and some how growled out "Inumi?" Inumi made out on her lips. Inumi smiled and nodded her head against the fur. She ran up to Ayame's head and hugged her snout. Ayame 'purred' and Inumi smiled more feeling the vibrations. When Ayame became comfortable and closed her eyes Inumi's eyes snapped open with pure scarlet colored malice and brought forward dragons tongue. She was about to lodge it into her eye until she felt a jaw snap around her body. She looked around to find gleaming red and white eyes.

The dragon was a lengthy size mixed with reds, blacks, greens, whites, blue, and yellows. It's jaws snapped here and there biting different vital points on Deaths body. Death drove dragon's tongue into the dragons nose and dropped to the floor with a ripped body. Death landed a little with a small stumble about 500 feet from the air with no real problem. A blast of ice shot through her and she looked up with shaky eyes at the smirking dragon and glared. Her breath was steam and her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

'Damn't she falls with no problem, no matter how ripped up…how do we get to her conscience…that ice seems to have some affect.' Inuyasha thought as he tried to think up a plan.

"What is wrong with you! What makes you do such things!" Sango yelled at Death.

"It's not my fault that you trash fall for such easy traps." Death scoffed and flicked the blood of off dragons tongue onto their faces. Shippou spit out some blood and Sango made an attempt to wipe it off but Inuyasha was pissed. He started to form Kaze no Kizu and slowly made his way towards Death. He started towards her and started a sword fight. Inuyasha was the first to move (obviously) and slashed at Death's head but she effectively ducked and tried to slash at his leg but he jumped over the sword and slashed down. Death still partly frozen inside reacted slower and got an irritating scrap down her arm. She growled and held it not caring the dirt on her arm stung the exposed meat.

"It seems that that ice not only knocked back your hearing but slowed you down." Inuyasha smirked and charged again. He was about to slash at her stomach but she had a well put strike at his head.

"Sakebi!" Sango whispered fiercely and a numbness came over Death as another off queue sound was heard.

"Gotcha…" Inuyasha said cockily and then formed Kaze no Kizu was about to open a blast of fury at Death if a ball of fire hadn't almost burn Inuyasha to a crisp. A wave of water rivaled to the blast and caused even more steam around them. When the smoke cleared Inuyasha looked at the source of the fire ball and his face turned grim.

"Mashinomoi…" He said sourly and Mashinomoi smirked. He jumped into the shield and landed effectively between the two animal demons. Ayame ran behind the group as Nimsay returned to her normal state. Mashinomoi especially smirked at Nimsay and crossed his arms as she walked in front of her.

"Nimsay of the legendary dragons. The most feared beast out there is here today. Well I might as well be honored."

"Up your ass Mashinomoi." She said crossly and Mashinomoi seemed taken back.

"Creative vocabulary. Hmph no matter though. Besides you deserve no honor all you do is copy. Do you have any attacks of for your self? Did you not listen in class?" He said in a cocky tone.

"Yes I do. I saved this one especially for you…" She said in the same tone and put her hands together and formed some type of hand seal. Nimsay's voice was heard but she was not moving her mouth.

"KYUUSHUU NO RYUU: KYUUKYOKU SENDO BUNSHOU!" They heard ring over the arena. A large blast of fire and ice enveloped them causing a large chain reaction. Nimsay still seemingly chanting spells had a familiar bow and arrow form in her hands. 'The arrow is spirit…' She pulled back the bow string and far as she could and launched it at Mashinomoi effectively hitting target.

"Mashin-sensei!" Death yelled and held onto him. She created a small barrier that seemed that it couldn't hold up against the powerful blow of energy. It broke leaving only her self as the barrier to protect Mashinomoi. She felt ice shards burn into her back and one lodged it self into the crevice on her vertebrae. She gasped but held it up.

"Inumi…" She heard him whisper. She looked up at him with now honey eyes filled with tears. "Leave I need you to live." He whispered and kissed her.

"No Mashin-sensei I'm not leaving!" She screamed as he backed away. He walked away but Inumi held onto his hands. "Please, no…" She said barely above a whisper. He saw a large ice shard coming her way and turned them around so he was hit in the back instead. Inumi gasped as see his eyes beginning to dull.

"Live…for me…" He said before collapsing. She let the tears burst as the blast cleared to reveal a downed Ayame and Kanna. Nimsay almost collapsed in the middle of the arena but stayed up to look at furious honey eyes.

"I will never forgive you." Even when weak Inumi lunged forwards at Nimsay but Nimsay easily dodged. She went for Inuyasha next who was yes a little torn but held Inumi by her shoulders.

"Listen to me!" He said in a forceful growl. "Inumi you are my little sister! You are one of the Inu clan which you must revive! You have a half brother named Sesshomaru and a lover named Shippou. You are a Hanyou not Death! Listen to these words! Mashinomoi took all that away from yo—!" He was cut off as Inumi wriggled out of his grip and punched him in the face.

"I'm not going to waste my time on you…" She glared and ran towards Shippou deciding not to waste her own blood. As she was about to slash at Shippou Nimsay got in the way. She didn't even flinch as the claws ripped through her cheek, lips, neck, and left breast. Inumi growled and slashed again but this time Nimsay grabbed her hand and brought her own hand across her face.

"This is what you've been reduced too! A killing machine! This is what you call fighting! You just gave in like some little whore and went with Mashinomoi! Look what you've done to you brother and your sister! Look What you did to your lover! Look what you did to your friends and I! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She screamed in Inumi's face slapping her again just in anger and disappointment. "WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS GOING TO DO HUH! YOU THINK BY KILLING ALL THE PAIN IS GOING AWAY! IS THAT WHAT YOU LITTLE _MASHINOMOI _TOLD YOU! ARE YOU SUCH A **COWARD **YOU CAN'T FACE YOU FEARS! WHEN WE DIE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN HUH! YOU'LL LIVE ON WITH YOUR LITTLE LIES AND PRIDE! OH SURE YOU'RE HAPPY YOU KILLED US WHOPP DEE DOO!" She breathed in and looked at Inumi's fear stricken face. "**We **are all you have. **You **have nothing to go back too. **We **cared. **We **helped. As far as I'm concerned without us you'll crumble." She looked at Inuyasha and put out her hand. Inuyasha nodded and took off the necklace and threw it over to Inumi. Nimsay put it over her neck and smiled as she saw the roots of Inumi's hair become silver being taller than Inumi that is. "Now you are a true Inu." She whispered and kissed Inumi's forehead.

Shippou now receiving bodies (Kagome's included) spoke up. "Now…how do we get out of here?" The group laughed whole heartedly but also tiredly.

* * *

Returned…

* * *

Izumi ran up to her daughter and hugged her as she saw her come out with a Inumi bridal style in her arms.

"Nimsay I missed you!" She yelled with joyful tears.

"I missed you too Okaa…" She whispered before sighing in relief. Miroku, Kouga, Rikimaru, Katoro, Riku, Kagura, and Kirara all ran up to greet the group with I miss you's and thank god your back and welcome backs. Nimsay tried her best not to fall but couldn't help it and soon fell to the floor. Inuyasha and the rest quickly followed and a series of gasps went through out the group.

"Carry them off to my hut I can heal them." Izumi said with a smile.

* * *

Inumi woke up to find Nimsay sitting on her and staring at her. "And what a fine morning to you too Onee-chan!" Inumi chirped and Nimsay just hugged her as tears burst out. Inumi winced as some of her cuts stung but she withstood it.

"P-Please don't do that a-again N-Numi…" Her voice broken by the tears. Inumi's eyes saddened and she wrapped her arms around her and felt her own tears spill.

"It'll be okay…Mashinomoi is gone. I won't do it again for a while…" Nimsay got up and smiled at Inumi's answer but collapsed and cried on her chest.

"A little intimate there for sisters eh?" They heard Izumi's voice. Nimsay started to laugh as Inumi sighed. "Oh god not that again." She semi laughed and shook her head. Nimsay punched her shoulder and managed a "Inumi stop." While still laughing.

"Anyways Inumi there's a person here for you."

"Really! Awesome people actually realized I was gone!" She laughed happily and Nimsay who was still cracking up laughed even more while shaking her head.

"Actually she stepped out of hells gate right after we all left." Izumi introduced some girl. A girl stepped in with long midnight blue hair and piercing pink eyes. She had a small midnight kimono on and a big gold bow. She seemed about 16.

"N-no way…"

"Inumi…I am Hera…"

"HERA!" Inumi yelled and opened her arms big. Hera laughed and couldn't stop smiling and jumped into her arms.

"Inumi…" She said fiddling with a fluffy silver ear. "Is this really you?"

"In the flesh!" She chirped and couldn't stop hugging Hera. Her best friend that stuck with her to the end in hell no matter how many times she had changed. She couldn't believe she had actually made it to the surface with her. She was so glad she started to cry. Hera felt this on the nape of her neck and her eyes saddened.

"No crying Inumi…we all made it out…happiness should be what you feel." She said wiping away the tears.

"No I'm just so ridiculously happy." Inumi said before hearing a voice outside.

"I-NU-MI SOME PEOPLE WANT TO SEE YOU!" They heard Sango's voice outside. Inumi was helped up by Hera and Nimsay moved the bamboo flap.

More tears ran down as she saw all the people from the village and Nimsay's village had gathered around a large statue that was covered.

"WELCOME BACK!" She heard them all scream towards her. Inumi smiled and half laughed and they unveiled the statue to reveal Nimsay, Inuyasha, Sango, Kanna, Ayame, Shippou, Kagome, and she carved into marble.

"This shall be moved into the center of Alarcon-sama's village." Kaede said with a smile upon her face also. Inumi stumbled up to a gold plate at the bottom of her feet on the statue (Nimsay was on her right, Inuyasha left, Shippou on Nimsay's right, Ayame on Inuyasha left, Kanna on Shippou's right, and Kagome kneeling next to her on the right.). Her fingers brushed across the engraved words and smiled as tears hit the floor. Soon followed by rain she stood up her eyes covered. She ignored the disappointed groans of villagers that rain poured on such a beautiful day. Inumi in her little world nodded her head.

"Yes…" She whispered.

_**In the pits of hell brightness shines through**_

_**The cores of our hearts cried as our friendship and belief in you collapsed**_

_**A new light shined inside of us our spirits rejoiced**_

_**We believe you are back to save us…**_

_**Did you?**_

_**But the real question is…**_

_**Will you?**_

**_Here to always help you back up to do your job and never let our friendship become miniscule and fill half of our trust within you _**

**_Please fill the rest…_**

_-The saviors from Hell-_

* * *

3 months later

* * *

Inumi woke up too find the hut in complete darkness. She got up and looked around the barren hut. "Where is everyone…" She stumbled as she heard a little voice.

"Obaa-san…" a little soft voice spoke out.

"Eukari?" She said turning around to find a little girl with gold hair, gold dog ears and teary silver eyes staring at her in pity with a green dress with gold stitching. She realized her voice sounded a little deeper than usual but she ignored it. She walked over to the door but only to be shot back by a electric barrier. "What the!" She said she tried again expecting the electric shock again so she only touched the door with a finger and ended up being burnt. "What going on?" she said to herself again. She turned around again and found a shard of glass. Giving one last glance at Eukari's fearful face as she curled up even more into her corner Inumi picked it up.

She brought it along her body seeing the regular contents of her ivory hakama, haori, and gold yukata. She caught a glimpse of something dark glisten behind her but she ignored it. When she got to her face she instantly dropped the glass shard. She felt her face frantically not wanting to believe what she saw. Horror built up in her facial expression and eyes before she let out a terrified scream.

* * *

Outside

* * *

Kanna, Kaede, and Miroku stood at the sides of the door keeping up the thousands of powerful seals on the door.

"Ah so she is in there…" A deep dark voice said. A familiar man with deep red eyes stained with his victims blood and long wavy black hair smirked.

"What business do you want with her." Inuyasha said calmly as the red eyed man tried to walked closer to the hut but Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuiga blocking his path. "I said Naraku what business do you want with her…" He repeated.

"We need her back that's all the information we are giving you." A man that was similar to Inuyasha and Inumi spoke.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin whispered to herself close to tears.

"How did you change her back?" Shippou said calmly and Naraku smirked once again and pulled a sword out.

"What is—?" Nimsay cut herself short as the jagged sword was unsheathed. "Dragon's Tongue…" She said with clear venom in her words. She growled deeply and charged toward Naraku but was blasted back by Dragon's tongue. It started to glow a eerie blue color and they heard another scream from inside the hut.

"Inumi!" Sango yelled and growled turning Hirakstou a aqua color.

"The seals are breaking!" They heard Miroku scream and they all turned around to see the wooden boards on the door start snapping in half. Kanna jumped out of the way as a bloody clawed hand forced it's way through the battered boards. Soon out came a ivory clothed arm that ripped at the seals. The group heard furious growling inside and started to back away from the hut. When all seals were ripped the hand receded a body was ramming into the door. After a constant number of thumps and crashes the door broke through.

"Oh no…" Shippou whispered covering his mouth.

"Oh yes…" Naraku said to himself and smirked.

Even though black long hair hid dark red eyes it was clear who it was. Death was reborn.

Death ran towards the group. Reluctantly even some with tears in their eyes wielded their weapons to fight off Death. As Death approached Nimsay swallowed trying to sink the anonymous lump in her throat. Her heart faltered a bit as Death got closer. She examined the figure running close to her but then stopped at her ears.

"Wait a minute…" She said going back into a standing position. Death ran straight past her only leaving a few spots of blood in her wake. She swore as she glanced at her she saw a smirk. "Guard down." She said to the group and they turned around in shock.

"I am glad you have come to us Inumi." Sesshomaru said and patted her head. She nodded her head as she heard the group gasp. She folded her hands behind her back and did sign language to them.

'I will fill the rest'

"Inumi you bear child." Naraku said with a hint interest.

"Oh shit." Inumi cursed out loud as she doubled over in pain. She bared her fangs as her little disguise started to clear up. Her roots became silver once again and her eyes started to lighten up. Naraku's face filled with anger as he brought dragon's tongue above Inumi's head.

"You fake little bitch! You shall die in the name of Mashinomoi-sama!" He screamed in pure anger. Inumi was in to much pain to move at all. She knew what came and couldn't stop a tear from falling.

"OBAA-SAN!" A little voice screamed and lighting flashed down shocking Naraku. He fell back into Sesshomaru's arms as Sesshomaru jumped back and away from the group.

"Eukari stay hidden" Sango lowly snapped at her. Eukari's eyes flashed a small blue and retreated into the hut again.

"Sango that wasn't the smartest thing you could've done…" Inuyasha scolded to his mate as he looked at the forming thunderstorm. "You know Eukari's emotions react on the weather."

Thunder rumbled above and rain started to pour down.

"Damn't Inumi look what you have done!" Sesshomaru yelled from across the field and his eyes flashed. The wind picked up around them and a furious hurricane seemed to have formed. Inuyasha now somewhat praising Inumi for cutting his hair even though it was now medium length and still pretty much whipping his face. Inumi had long fell to the ground still crouched up in pain.

Now waves of green energy started to seep through the ground and into the ruthless air. It formed around them creating a large ring of acidic power. Sesshomaru started to chant a spell and his hands glowed green also as poison mixed with the energy. He brought his hands in front of him and a sphere of energy gathered around. He snapped his eyes opened and glared fiercely at Inumi.

"Dokubustu no sui…" He whispered in a growl and aimed it straight at his sister.

Mean while Inumi was into much pain to realize that her fate was sealed. She would die if she didn't move. She looked up in pain and her eyes widened. She staggered to her feet and tried to run but only ended up falling once again. Her fingers curled up into her palms and she looked up with one eyes still squeezed shut. She gathered her self up and managed to get to her knees. Her ears burned as she heard the acid ball come closer and closer.

She looked down and let a tear escape closing her eyes knowing what came next.

"INUMI!" She heard Inuyasha scream in fear. 'It's to close now…' She thought silently to her self. Everything seemed to have slowed down around her. She put one dark hand on her largely bulged stomach and the other remained clenching grass. At the last minute she heard one last thing.

"Mizu…"

As sharp as a blade the whisper from her apricot haired companion was heard. She looked around in extreme shock to see a wave of water crash against the acid ball. She turned around in shock as waves kept popping up around her as more balls were aimed her way. She couldn't believe it. She smiled but it was soon contorted into pain. Her hand had slid across something wet on the grass and she was soon knocked back to reality. She was currently in labor…

She growled out as loud as she could in complete pain. She managed to sprawl out on her side trying to get as comfortable as she could. Her body was completely paralyzed.

* * *

"Yes! I mean no! I mean yes! No! Yes! I me—!" Nimsay, after currently being cut off, fought with her self as she saw the glistening grass.

"Nimsay what the hell could be so yes no at this moment in time!" Kouga asked after bashing her on the head.

"Inumi's babies coming! She's in labor! It's bad I know she in pain that baby gave us a hell of fight during the months and right now she's paralyzed but the babies coming I mean yeah I know it's bad bu—!" Once again…she has been bashed…After a quick recovery she looked up at Kouga with flaming eyes. "Do that again and I rip you balls off…" She threatened before running away.

* * *

Inumi's eyes drifted to her side at feeling soft foot steps of bare feet on the rumbled ground. She looked north a bit and saw a deep dark purple skirt. 'Nimsay took her stockings off.' She thought to her self remembering the almond tan skin. She smiled in delirious pain. 'That nice to know…' she said to her self. Said girl had leaned next to her and her hands were put together into some type of seal. The waves of water formed a medium sized dome around them protecting them from any of Sesshomaru's attacks. Nimsay moved her mouth but Inumi didn't quite hear. She just smiled at Nimsay and Nimsay's face turned into one of disbelief and terror. She turned to her left and yelled to some one. Inumi's eyes widened as she felt mass vibration on the floor as lighting struck the top of the small dome parallel to head. She looked at to her side at Nimsay once more but this time found all the females looking over her. They picked her up carefully and went over to a tree trunk. They lent her on it and quickly discarded of her pants and other things. Sango pulled the towel out and Ayame had the scissors. Izumi started moving her mouth again as she spread Inumi's legs. Rin held one hand and Hera cradled her head as Nimsay held onto her other hand. Izumi's mouth moved this time and her hands found them selves on her knees. She felt her breath on her stomach. 'She sighed…" Inumi randomly pondered a little happy for figuring something out. She turned toward Rin and moved her mouth again. Rin took Inumi's hand and started to trace some letters.

'b'

'U'

'z'

'I?'

'Buzi?' Inumi looked at Rin with a confused face and Rin's breath touched her forehead. This time she felt capital letters.

'P'

'U'

'S'

'H'

'P—U—S—push! They want me too—!' Her thoughts were cut off as her muscles retracted and her body almost automatically reacted and pushed hard. She saw joy spread across their faces but Inumi just saw another flash of lightening. She looked to her right and saw the men fighting off the nemesis'. The barrier started to fall and light rain pitter pattered on her face causing her eyes to twitch. At moments in time she would feel her self push a lot. When she saw the females jump up in their seats she smiled. Ayame brought the scissors near a cord and Izumi handed her a baby. She looked at it and smiled. It started to grab at her breast and she let the cloth drop to reveal her breast to the baby. She saw tuffs of red and smiled. The pain subsided and she could now hear the ruckus of the battle field and soft sucking. She closed her eyes once again and whispered. "Rain."

"Excuse me?" Hera said at the propped up Inumi on her shoulder. "

"Rain, I'll call her rain."

"No call her Llueva." Nimsay came in.

"Rain,"

"Llueva."

"Rain!"

"Llueva!"

"RAIN GOSH DAMMIT AND THAT'S FINAL!" She yelled and Nimsay turned the other way.

"Imma still call her Llueva…"

"See Rain that's your auntie/Latina-sama/ nim-nim-chan, but that's mines sweety/asshole. You may want to hold on to asshole." She whispered.

"Inumi you shouldn't curse around your newborn!" Izumi scolded.

"Yeah Llueva doesn't deserve th—!" Nimsay started but was cut off as she barely dodged a thunder bolt.

"Okay that's it time to whoop some ass!" Inumi yelled.

Rain released and was handed to Rin as Inumi fixed her self up. Her stomach started to glow blue and subsided back to it original state. She fixed her haori and yukata before wielding Sakura.

She walked in front of the guys with the female group behind her. "Mizu no—…"

"No use fire…" Nimsay whispered and Inumi pondered.

"Then I'll need you guys to help." She turned around and smiled. Inuyasha and Shippou blasted Sesshomaru with fox fire and wind scar to leave him stunned as they ran over. "Hold hands everyone." She instructed and they all complied. "Alright now pray. About anything…to make it fun I'll do a trick. Think about your favorite color too." Every one was lost in deep thought and a gold fire lit in their circle. "See that's mines now think." Expecting what was coming they started. They heard Inumi's voice whispering chants and then an ice blue one lit.

"That's mine!" Izumi said happily. Soon after hers a magenta one did.

"There goes mines too!" Rin chirped.

A pink one lit and Sango giggled with a big smile.

Then a green one. "Go Ayame!" Ayame praised her self and every one laughed. Inumi now getting four people started to chant deeper and their background turned black. Soon a blue violet popped up and Hera giggled also. Another blue like one lit but this one deep and midnight colored.

"I got it!" Kanna also chirped.

The following was a red violet one. Kagura smiled.

A scarlet red one. "Yeah!" Inuyasha shouted happily.

Then brown. Kouga smirked.

Purple. Miroku smiled wide.

Sky blue. "Chyes!" Rikimaru said silently to himself.

Gray. Kataro smiled.

Orange. "Forget Ayame go Shippou!" Shippou said cheerfully. Lastly a deep green. Riku smiled.

Inumi's chanting became a little louder and now they all started to glow white. Except for Nimsay…

"Nimsay…" Inumi growled through chanting.

"I can't choose…" "Nimsay said seemingly annoyed.

"Favorite color."

"Black and red."

"Color."

"Black and red."

"**Color**."

"Black and red god dammit I can not choose!"

"For Christ's…look red okay?"

"Fine…" Nimsay sighed and a blood red one appeared.

Now Nimsay started to glow and they slowly floated. They colors swirled together creating a large rainbow.

"I need you guys to pray more. Please I need you help!" Inumi pleaded and now every one was talking to themselves.

"Dammit…it's not enough I need one more…" Inumi said frustrated. She felt the circle break and a smaller hand touched the scarlet red fire and the pink fire's creator. A electric white one appeared. A little girl smiled. Inumi's incantation became fiercer and the circle turned into a line. The fires merged and became a large black one. "Nimsay stop tampering with the spell…I am so serious."

Nimsay pouted but listened. Inumi brought it back to it's original color that now what electric white with spots of black fire. Nimsay opened one eye and spotted this and smiled. She closed her eyes again and resumed her praying. The white hot fury spread onto the ground and flashed out towards Sesshomaru and Naraku. Sesshomaru who was recovering from the blast looked at the fire in absolute terror. 'It take Inumi at least an hour to conjure up that attack and I was out for at least one minute.' He said in disbelief. He growled and screamed as the fury over took his body. Before completely being scorched he grabbed slit his skin and Naraku's skin letting the blood mix. He smirked before letting out another angered scream and the fury enveloped him.

* * *

Inumi fell to the floor panting holding onto her heart and out of breath.

"Shit…" Inuyasha cursed as he ran over to Inumi.

"What's wrong Tou-san?" The little girl, excuse me Eukari, asked her father.

"That power she just used she stops time with it also because she knows it takes to long to actually finish it. After the power is used Father Time needs a sacrifice for letting someone tamper with his powers. Inumi will inevitably die." He finished sadly and the mood darkened.

The demons or half demons noses twitched as they smelt a sweet sent. 'Cherry blossoms?' Eukari thought as she turned Inumi's way.

Inumi's clothes merged together and formed a long silky ivory dress. It reached past her leg and her sleeves let only the tips of her fingers show.

"Her dress has formed…next are the…" Nimsay whispered to herself. As she admired her sister.

Inumi's back bulged as she hunched over. Soon two long wings stained with little blood blew out behind.

Next her ears melted downwards into human ears and her fangs and claws receded.

Soon after her hair became snow white and her eyes a soft azure. She lifted her head up and smiled softly making the groups hearts lighten. The rain storm started to subside and the clouds departed. Inumi had the light shining on her as she looked up. A hand was stretched out. A female hand…A face appeared and of a human lady with black hair and deep brown eyes.

"Okaa…" She said softly and started to float up to the hand. She softly grabbed it and disappeared into the clouds. The wind blew and a very soft sprinkle started creating a rainbow.

Nimsay picked up words in the wind…

'I'll be back…don't worry...'

"Don't need too…" She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Come everyone…it is as it is…"

She lead the group away.

* * *

Earth, hell, and heaven…

_Imouto-san?_

_May 15, 2006 9:51 PM_

_

* * *

_


End file.
